


Smile!

by WhyMustYouDoThisss



Series: Smile! [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Also A Whole Lot Of OCs Honestly, Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyMustYouDoThisss/pseuds/WhyMustYouDoThisss





	1. A Hoodie a Day Keeps the Assholes Away

"Wake up." Where am I?

"Wake up." Who is that? Why can't I see? 

"WAKE UP! THERE IS NO TIME!" I can't feel. I try to move. 

"It is too late... you are on your own now. They will hate you for what I have done, but I don't care. I can't be here when they are. Good luck, young human." Who is talking? Their voice is feminine and pained, but still doesn't sound sorry. I suddenly feel different, like I was being pulled, but at the same time, being held back. 

Then it stops. I can feel. I open my eyes and find myself in an extremely dirty- no, just cluttered- room. I am on a loft bed and my head almost hits the ceiling. I look to see if I am alone, if I am safe. On the other side of the room there is another bed that looks occupied, but I can't see it very well. I move to the end of the bed and jump off, landing with a soft thud. There are two people in the bed, my mom and sister. What? I haven't seen these people before. I remember their names. Their names are Mary and Katie. My sister is Katie... my mother's name is Mary. 

Who am I? Who  _ was _ I? 

_ "Not safe."  _ Who said that? It sounded deep and angry- where did it come from? It sounded like it came from everywhere and nowhere... it was in my head. I opened the door at the end of the bed and made sure to be quiet. I recognized this place in a strange, distant way. 

_ "Turn right here. In the cabinet in front of you there will be a blade. Take it out." _   I did what it said. I reached the cabinet and pulled out a rusty utility blade. What am I doing? I sat down on the toilet lid almost on instinct and pulled down my pants. My legs... They were covered in cuts. Old and new, some very lightly scabbed over that looked like they could start bleeding at any second and others that were very thin white lines. I realized what was happening and tried to stop myself, I didn't want this. I tried to scream, 'Please, stop! Don't do this! I'm sorry!', but I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I slowly cut a line on my leg- a very thin one, I wasn't sure if it would even bleed. It hurt even if it wasn't deep. It hurt but it felt really good at the same time. It bleeds, just a little. Tiny dots in different places- the blood doesn't come out at the same rate. I add another cut, deeper this time. 'Please stop! I'll do anything! PLEASE JUST STOP!' My hand holding the blade shoots up and throws the bloody razor across the room.

_ "What did you just do?" _ I hear shuffling from the room that I came out of. _ "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!?!"  _ I pull up my pants and hope the cuts don't bleed through.  I pick up the blade and put it back. _ "Huh, you're stronger than I thought. Make sure to smile, pretty girl. It's all part of the show..." _ I walk out of the bathroom. To my left is the door I came out of, to my right a short hallway containing a washer and dryer in an opening in the wall and a door a little farther down. I turn to my right and start walking, trying my best to avoid stepping on anything in the cluttered hallway. 

When I finally reached the next room- a kitchen with a dining room attached and stairs leading down to a large living room- I stopped. There was a person sitting on the couch in the living room- no, two people. I think for a moment. Annie and Kade. My other sister and my father. I put on a smile just like he said. My dad looks up at me.

"Morning  Lexi! How did you sleep?" Lexi? Must be my name.

"I slept fine." We continue with small conversations- nothing interesting or informative. After a while, 'Mom' wakes up. 

"Good morning!" I tried to be cheerful, but for some reason, she scowled at me. 

"Why are you so happy?"

" 'Cause I can be, I guess." She scowls at me and walks towards me. she was at the edge of the stairs leading into the living room- I was on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Don't get attitude with me." What? She walks over to me and I start to feel uneasy.

"I didn't have any-" I get cut off as she slaps me across the face.

"And don't talk back either!" She barks. I can see her chipped teeth and smell the cigarette smoke on her. I retract quickly and back up against the couch. I look down. Why did she hit me? 

_ "Because you deserved it. Keep your head down and say as I say. Stand up." _ I did as he said.  _ "I'm sorry, mom."  _ I repeat it. _ " It won't happen again. Now may I go take a shower?" _ I repeat again as I keep my head down. I can feel her eyes bore into me.

"Go take a shower. After you can do the dishes."

_ "Thank you, mom." _ I repeat him and try to keep my head down as I walk past her.  I get to the bathroom. _ "You need clothes, Idiot." _ Where are the clothes? _ "They are in the room you woke up in. Don't forget the sweatshirt. I'll be back later. Don't do anything to goddamn stupid."   _ I go to the room and paw through the baskets for clothes. I decide on black leggings and a blue baggy t-shirt. What else did he say? Sweatshirt, Right? I found a blue sweatshirt that smelled like me. It looked 4 or 5 sizes too big. 

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I started taking off my clothes and remembered the cuts on my leg. I took off my pants and left everything else on. Even though I had seen them before, I was still surprised to see the sheer amount of them. There were dozens. I finally got over the initial shock and started looking at them to see if any were infected or needed treatment or stitches. None of them looked that bad but I'd have to put bandages on them to be safe. 

I took off the rest of my clothes making sure to keep track of the tight bra. As I examine our body, I wonder what happened. I had stretch marks on my waist and legs. I look like I hadn't really done any exercise in a while. I need to change that. I got in the shower and thought it was way too hot- I'm pretty sure it was room temperature- so I turned it down. It was now ice cold and it was the perfect temperature. What? It's the middle of winter, why am I so hot?

_ "AH! GODDAMMIT TURN THE HEAT UP!"  _ I jumped at the sudden voice and stood still.  _ "YOU IDIOT TURN THE HEAT UP!" _ My hand reached down and turned the heat up- way up. Hot. Too hot. 

'TOO HOT!' I screamed in my head.

_ "The fuck you talking about? This is still too cold. " _ I felt like my skin was burning. I turned it down again and he screamed.  _ "FUCK! I HATE THE COLD! TURN THE HEAT UP AT LEAST A LITTLE! PLEASE!" _ I did as he asked so it wasn't too uncomfortable.  _ "What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?"  _

'I don't know.' I answer in my head. 'What is going on? Who are you? Who am I?' I didn't get an answer and I started to think he left.

_ "I don't have a name. Neither do you. You were... made, in a way. Lexi," _ his voice laced with venom and even more anger than normal at the name, _ "Made you and left when we came back. You are a bastard child that is going to get us killed." _

'Us?' 

_ "Us. No more questions." _ I washed my medium length blue and pink hair- wonder what's up with that- and my body. I rinse off and get out, grabbing a towel and drying my hair and body. I put all of the clothes on except for the black leggings. I grab some bandages out of the cabinet and patch them up. 

I go the rest of the day on autopilot. 

-Time Skip-

The next couple of months were fairly uninteresting. We are apparently home schooled and it turns out that our father doesn't actually live with us. Me and the voice have been getting along but any time I bring up Lexi or names, he leaves. I have been getting a lot of questions asking if I am okay, and every time I either reply with 'I'm fine', or 'Yeah, why?' I finally managed to deal with the cutting, and he finally stopped.

_ "Hey kid?" _

"Yeah?" I have started replying out loud, otherwise he doesn't listen. I always make sure I am alone. 

_ "Why aren't you doing something? You sound bored." _ He was right, I was quite bored. I was laying outside in the grass. I looked at my watch, 3:18 AM. 

"I am but why do you care?" 

_ "Well, maybe I'm bored too." _

"Really?Hmm..."  I get up and go inside, being careful not to wake anybody up. I sit in the living room. 

"I know what we could do!"  What? That doesn't sound like the usual voice.

"How many of you are there?"

_ "Honestly? Counting you that would be... 10."  _

"Can I name you guys?" There were a few moments of silence. 

_ "Fine." _ He sounded annoyed, but I really didn't care. Gotta think of a name... Michel? No, how about…

"Cody!"

_ " _ **THAT** _... isn't actually bad." _

"So... Cody."

_ "Yeah kid?" _

"Can you explain the others personalities? So I can name them."

_ "Yeah kid, I guess. The one that was talking a while ago is innocence. They are the oldest. Very playful, very hurt." _

"How about... Ikko. Ino? Iniah...?"

"Why not all of them!"

"Sure. Can you keep explaining, Cody?"

_ "Alright, but pay attention, 'cause I'm only saying it once. There is me, anger mainly. Ikko or Ino, whatever, who is innocence. Then adding onto that there is remorse, insanity, violence, fun, lust, and love. You are anxiety and logic, as far as I can tell." _

"I thought you said there are 10?"

_ "Yeah. The one before you... The one who was in charge. She shoved us away and hid us. She accepted our name and body." _

"Well. If she accepts the name she can keep it. Remorse can be Remo. Insanity can be Iss. Violence can be Sebastian. Lust can be Al. Fun will be... Frisk.  Love can be Chara. All of the names can change if it doesn't fit the personality."

_ "Well kid, I guess I can help you out. I can tell you who is talking. It's on you to remember their names. What do you wanna be called?" _

"Me? I..." I looked around the room. I look down at my arm and see a bandage. "I got it! How about Ace?"

"It... suits ya kid. Aces. I like it." 

I look at the clock on the wall. Around quarter past four. I get up and start doing the dishes.

"Hey ace?"

"Yeah Ikko?"

"Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

**"I know what game we could play!"**

_ "Ace, this is Sebastian." _

**"I mean, They're all sleeping, it would be pretty fun to light the house on fire and listen to their screams from outside."**

"Hey Cody?"

_ "Yeah, Aces?" _

"I think Seb would fit him better."

_ "Yeah?" _

"It's short and sounds super masculine. It sounds like him."

_ "If you say so, Ace."  _

**-TIME SKIP-**

       I went the rest of the day meeting everybody. Seb is violent and apparently a neko..?

       Ikko loves rainbows, has rainbow fire hair and a rainbow eye. A. Singular. Ikko has one eye. Apparently Lexi took out their other one... I already didn't like her but this... I haven't even know Ikko for a week and I feel protective over them. 

       Frisk is lazy and loves puns. Fisk is also extremely overprotective of Ikko. Heh... They really remind me of Sans and Papyrus... Their personalities match.

       Remo hasn't always been remorse, she actually used to be happiness. She has depression, but has a kind and warm nature. 

      Chara is like a mother, which isn't surprising, considering she's love.

Al... I've only talked to Al a few times. 

       Al's gender shifts with who they're going after. Which is fine, don't get me wrong, but their voice shifts too.

      Iss is glitchy and caring. He's mature and hates hurting others. No, scratch that. Just us. He loves hurting others.

"Lexi!" My mother barks. "Why are you not working? This house is a disaster and you aren't keeping up your share!" She goes on a rant about how I'm not good enough.

"I mean really, where did I go wrong?" A snarl rips out of my throat. Cody. 

"Shut up you useless bitch!" Cody and Seb? Then I realize what was going on. Not only was she about to hit me, but... I had tackled her. Not them, me. 

"HA!" She looks terrified and confused. Why was I laughing? "HAHhahahaHA! You IDIOT!" I sit back off of her. I get up and grab my favorite blade. 

They didn't know, but I was a thief. I had blades stashed everywhere. I took the knife and drove it through her forearm, pinning her to the ground. I then went to the bedroom I share with my sisters and grab Cody's bat. Standard metal bat, though it had been used for a few years. The handle is covered in duct tape and there are dents all over it. I bring it back to my mother, who had gotten the knife out of her arm, and was trying to crawl away. I grab her hair and yank her back. Her face is covered in blood and tears, a fantastic improvement. 

"P-please! I can- I can be be-better! Just..." She let out a cry as  I slammed her head against the floor. 

"You  _ poor _ thing! You shouldn't speak, it sounds  _ far _ too  _ difficult _ as of right now!"  I am chuckling and am bearing a wide smile. This is so much _ fun _ !"Now, you better say sorry. "

"I-I-I'm s- sorry!" She cried out. She was sobbing hysterically, it's almost as if she's being murder- OH WAIT!

_ "Ace... Kid you should calm down." _

"Calm down? But I'm having  _ so _ much _ fun _ !" As far as I can tell, everybody is having fun. Ikko is giggling, Seb is laughing, even Remo is smiling. 

  I take the baseball bat above my head and strike her in the ribs, all while humming 'You Are My Sunshine'. I hear a 'crack!' and laugh. I hit her again, this time in the head. Again and again, all while laughing and smiling and humming. 

_ "Ace." _ I hit her again.  _ "Ace!" _

"WHAT?" 

_ "She's dead." _ I stop and hold the baseball bat, panting.

"One more game, Mama?"

"Mama? Ya know what Ikko, I like it. Call me what you like. And yes, one more game." I start walking to my sleeping sisters room, smiling, dragging a bat covered in blood.


	2. Omnomnom

"Well Cody, isn't this fun?" I look down at the body of my sister, Annie. "Finally killed the irritating bitch."

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Okay, well what do you want to-" I'm interrupted by Ikko taking over our body and lunging at our sister. "Ikko! What are you doing?!?!" Ikko ignores me, bares our teeth, and sinks them into our sisters' throat. They rip out as much meat as possible, lean back, and start chewing.

"I told you I was hungry, Mama!"

_"Well, Aces, can't say I'm surprised."_

**"I didn't know the kid had it in 'em!"** After Ikko finished eating, I took my blade- which I have been keeping in my pocket- and cut off any salvageable meat. I put it in a Ziploc baggie inside a cooler. There is still lots of room in the cooler- Ikko ate almost everything, even organs. I go into the kitchen and see my mothers' body.

 **_"Ace, do you want to salvage that too?"_ ** Iss questions, surprisingly even.

"No, Iss." I glare down at the body. "Let the bitch rot." I go around the house and gather my blades, lighters and some clothes. I also grab an Mp3 player and download all the music I can fit on it. I grab some soap, deodorant and stuff everything in my pink backpack that has iron on rainbows and smiles. I grab scissors and look in the mirror.

     Is this me? Medium length blond hair, green eyes. Not bright green. No, more like dull, bored green. Not very pretty. The dye washed out, even more uninteresting. My face isn't very defined. Mild acne, fairly pale, but nowhere as pale as it should be. Dark bags under my eyes that never go away... I hate it. I grab a mask that I found while cleaning and some paint. "Let's fix this, Codace." I start painting the mask and think of a design. Might as well do a smile, right? Going to be wearing it till I can fix this body, right? I paint a giant purple smile that looks like it has fangs. I add two big black diagonal eyes- one looked angry and the other happy. Not very detailed, but it will do. 

I pick up the scissors while the mask is drying. I cut off a tiny piece... and smile. This is fun! I love cutting things! *SNIP!SNIP! SNIP, SNIP!* Chunks of hair are falling to floor and my hair is now incredibly short- only around an inch long, and shorter in some places. I grab some hair dye and dye it purple. I wash and dry my hair and grab the mask. I put it on and...

_"Wow, Aces, you look... amazing."_

     "Oh, I know." I walk out of the house with the backpack secure on my shoulders . I take a turn and walk over to our shed- we live in the country, that's also why I didn't have to worry about people hearing the screams. I grab the gasoline and find that the container is full. "Perfect!" I take it inside and spread it on everything . I make a trail leading outside and run out of gas. I turn around and grab my lighter. "Ya know, Cody, I must say, I do not believe I will miss this place. I will say this to the people inside," I can tell Cody is listening very carefully ,"burn in hell." I drop the lighter and start walking  the other direction. My uncle only lives about two miles down the road, and he has motorcycles. I can just steal one of them.

     "Well Cody, we are now criminals. Iss?"

**_"Yes, Ace?"_ **

      "You know the U.S. pretty well, because of geography class, right?"

 **_"Yes... I'm assuming you want to know where to go?"_ ** I smile.

       "That is correct."

      **_"Let me think... While we were researching the geography of our state, I found that there is a cabin only 12 miles from where we live, though we might want to travel farther, due to police."_ **

      "Do you know of anywhere farther than that that we may stay at?"

   **_"I apologize Ace but I do not."_ **

      "That is okay Iss." We arrive at my uncle's house- not very big, but well kept. He is usually in the garage with the motorcycles, if memory serves me correctly. I walk in and find that I was correct.

       "Hey Lexi, how are-" He stops and looks at me, decked in my favorite sweatshirt, jacket with a backpack and a bat covered in blood. Not only that, but I was wearing my mask.

      "Hey uncle! How did you know it was me, that's no fun!"

      "Y-You're the only one that visits... what happened? What's going on?"

      "Nothing to concern yourself with, really. I need to borrow one of your bikes."

      "Is... Is this a prank? Is your mom with you or-"

     "NO!" I barked.

     _"Ace... breath."_ I take a deep breath.

    "My mother is dead, uncle." He looks shocked, then tears start to form in his eyes."Don't cry!"

    "H-how?"

    "Well, I killed her." He looks even more shocked- maybe even scared! "Do you want the details? It was very fun, I wouldn't mind telling you." He doesn't respond. " Now, I need a motorcycle, preferably one of the ones with higher gas mileage." He gives a small, shaky nod and turns around. He grabs a random pair of keys, obviously not paying attention. He quickly hands them to me. "Thank you uncle! Which one are these for?" He points at one under a tarp. "Can I borrow your computer for a minute?" He gives another small nod. "Thank you!" I go on google maps and find a large cabin in a clearing in the woods roughly 200 miles from here. I shut down the computer. "Well uncle, you are no longer of any use to me." He looks up and realized what I was going to do. I pull my bat out of my backpack and slowly walk towards him. "This could have been stopped, Uncle. All you had to do was get me out of there. You _knew_ and you did _nothing_." I start growling. "Smile pretty for me uncle!" I put  my bat over my shoulder and hold my knife over his neck. He slowly smiles, one filled with sorrow and regret. "Now apologize."

    "I'm sorry." I bang his head on the wall.

    "Use different words, uncle." Tears are flowing freely down his face.

   "I... apologize."

   "...Not good enough." I plunge the dagger into his throat. He lets out pained gurgles and coughs up blood. I let him fall to the floor and walk over to the motorcycle covered in a tarp- which I quickly yank off. Underneath the tarp is a beautiful rainbow dirt bike. 

I run my hand along the body of it.

"It's beautiful mama!"

 _"It is pretty cool,"_  Frisk comments. I walk back over to my uncle and butcher the already dead body, putting the meat in my cooler. I go to the bike and hop on- perfect fit.

"Well Cody," I smile widely, "let the games begin." I drive away without looking back.

-Time Skip-

We got to the cabin- no, more like a freaking mansion! It was abandoned and in a state of disrepair.

I parked the bike and walked inside.

_"Ace, I don't have a good feeling about this..."_

"Why not, Cody?"

 _"Something just doesn't feel right... LOOK OUT!"_ I duck and immediately after a spiraled knife digs into the wood above my head. I look that direction and nobody is to be found. _"Ace... "_ I look above my head at the knife and find a piece of paper attached. On it, is... a seal? A wax seal, the paper is an envelope. It is a smile, exactly like the one on my mask. I take the knife and put it in my pocket.  I flip the envelope and on the other side it reads in slick lettering, ' _Ace Of Smiles_ '.

"How? I haven't even told you guys about thinking of taking that name."

"Read it ace... it's not like we have a choice." I rip open the envelope and open the letter.

_Dear Ace, Cody, Iss, Seb, Ikko, Frisk, Al, Chara, and Remo,_

_You don't have to trust me, because I control your fates. You want to be real, right? I want to make a deal. Awhile back, I started killing, not unlike you. But, I, instead of hearing people, found people. There were twenty of us, we all needed each other.  We started killing together and gained a lot of power- a dangerous kind of power. We could create and destroy, shape shift and give power out like it was candy. We could take split personalities and give them bodies. All of this was made even better when we discovered the overworld. Have you heard of fandoms? Supernatural, Undertale, Creepypasta, Doctor who? Every book, movie, video game or idea is a fandom in the overworld. We are not part of the overworld, but part of an idea. The idea for power. When this happened, half of us wanted to go back, stay in our world and rule like gods. The other half wanted to rule over all fandoms, no matter how resistant.  There was one person though, Deus, who wanted to destroy. He wanted to destroy all fandoms and rule the overworld. Now, nobody wanted to destroy the fandoms, but Deus was powerful. He took all of the people that wanted to rule the fandoms and twisted their minds, darker and in pain. We could not let this happen, so we sent out our best people. He had eleven, we sent eight, leaving me behind, just in case. The battle was long and hard, and everybody but Deus was turned human with their memories erased. Our leader, Wyatt, left me an envelope with a list of names, listing some of the most powerful people in all of the fandoms. The first few people were a bust, all wanting only peace and happiness. The next few were just as bad, only wanting chaos and destruction- of everything. At this point there were only two names left on the list. The first being an idea, Draco, a nearly indestructible robot linked to the next name. Ace Riddle. Here I am, and I am asking for your help.  Draco will protect you, though I doubt you will need it, considering your new bodies. If you wish to help, then you can read the other papers in the envelope. They are the your profiles, you each are mixtures of creature from different fandoms and are all immortal. If you like the profiles, than go to the next room on your right. On the table there will be a small glass bottle filled with purple liquid. Drink it to get your bodies. If you do not wish to help, then you may leave._

_From,_

_May-Akda_

In the envelope were 9 pieces of paper containing everything about us and our new bodies.

NAME:Al, Alex, Alexia, Alice, Aleck

SPECIES: 67.4% Shapeshifter, 23.1% Basilisk, 0.9% human, 9.6% Boggart

TRAITS: Lust, Jealousy

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Extremely horny constantly, likes Popsicles and the Cheshire cat

DETAILS-BODY:  Body is constantly shifting according to victims needs or fears, depending on what kind of 'hunting' they are doing

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING: Poisonous spit, can tell people's fears and sexual needs, can shape shift- usually uses poison spit after the deed to kill victim, occasionally uses handgun

NAME:Chara

SPECIES: 6.7% human,  93.3% unknown/custom

TRAITS:Motherly, Loving, accepting

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Treats all of them as her children, has two moods- motherly and fashionista, loves kids

DETAILS-BODY:No eyes- white voids that look like they're glowing- or ears, mouth sewn shut, has a cut just above her right eye

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  Knows how to calm anyone down, unknown- Usually suffocates victim with pillow unless abused somebody, then uses personalized knife and flamethrower to cause as much pain as physically possible

NAME:Cody, Codes, Codace

SPECIES:34% demon, 66% unknown/ custom

TRAITS: Protective, angry, calm, loyal

DETAILS-PERSONALITY:Overprotective of Ace because he hurt him, enjoys pizza fries

DETAILS-BODY: both pupils in his eyes are just black slits, both eyes are bloodshot, though the bloodshot in the left eye is black instead of red, gray skin, red and black hair.

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING: teleportation, unknown- uses bat to brutally kill every victim, unless he wants to try something more fun

NAME:Frisk, Friskus

SPECIES: 79% monster(undertale), 21% unknown/custom

TRAITS: Lazy, fun, protective

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Tells excessive puns, uses sarcasm in large amounts, uses they/them pronouns

DETAILS-BODY:Eyes change color according to mood, bottom left half of face (Diagonally) is pink skin, while the rest is light grey

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  levitation, fire, distortion of bodies( not theirs)- Throwing knives

NAME: Ikko, Ino, Iniah

SPECIES: 15.2% fire elemental, 12% slender, 14% human, 58.8% unknown/custom

TRAITS: Innocent, playful, happy, energetic, trusting, hopeful

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Loves rainbows, considers Ace their mom and Cody their dad, they/them pronouns

DETAILS-BODY:Missing left eye, right eye rainbow, rainbow fire hair, mouth full of fangs, gets taller when angry- can grow up to 11 ft. when usually a bit over 4 ft.

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  Getting taller when angry (Teeth get larger and sharper, hair gets taller and more violent)- uses fangs

NAME: Iss, Issa, Insanity

SPECIES: 28% glitch, 72% unknown/custom

TRAITS: Mature, twitchy, shaky, insane

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Enjoys electro  music such as Skrillex

DETAILS-BODY: Gray skin and black hair, large cut on left cheek, pointed and bent ears

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  Making people go insane, Inducing nightmares and shaking, can enter dreams- uses axes, swords, guns, knives, or poison

NAME: Remo, Reems, Kandy

SPECIES:67% witch- multiple types, 33% unknown/ custom

TRAITS: Remorse, regret, love, protective

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Very close to Chara, has depression, loves pop music

DETAILS-BODY:Busty, brown hair, demonic eyes that bleed

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  Most magic, compulsion- uses utility blades

NAME: Seb

SPECIES: 88.9% neko, 11% Unknown/ custom, 0.1%

TRAITS: violent, rude, protective

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Loves blood and gore

DETAILS-BODY: bright red neko ears and tail, gray hair, tan skin

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  strength- uses a crowbar

NAME:Ace

SPECIES: 100% unknown/ custom

TRAITS: Logical, anxious, sociopathic

DETAILS-PERSONALITY: Protective of family, monotone a great majority of the time, loves sharp and shiny items

DETAILS-BODY: unknown

POWERS/METHODS OF KILLING:  shape shifting(both human and animal), levitation, fandom hopping, joining with other personalities(storing bodies, personalities in head), creating powers- uses many methods

 

I stare at the papers, hands shaking.

 _"Ace?"_ Cody is speaking very hesitantly. _"Kid, are you okay?"_

"I..." I take a deep breath, square my shoulders and put the papers down. I look forward and start walking. I take a right into a room with nothing in it but a small table. On the small, round table sits a lace cloth with a vial of purple liquid on top. At this point they are screaming at me to stop, what if it's a trap? I grab the vial, hand still shaking, and drink.

 


	3. I Hate Mornings

I squeeze my eyes shut and swallow.

"Tastes... bitter. I was expecting much worse, though. I'm-" I black out.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Wake up." What? No, not again! I fixed this. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter. Please wake up.

"Aces, baby, how can you get dressed if you're not awake?" My eyes shoot open.

"Cody!" I look around me and don't see anybody. I then feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. "Cody..." I hug him, being very careful. He looks exactly like I imagined. Well, all except the blue hospital clothes. I step back and look at him, we are the same height. "Where are we?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, we're in the same house." I look around the room. There are only two beds, a dresser and a door. Very plain. I think about the letter.

"Can you teleport?" He disappears and I feel another tap on my shoulder. "I just need an anchor. For example, an emotion or way of thinking. I can also just think of where I want to go." 

"Where are the others?" He points to the door. I start walking towards it and Cody grabs my shoulder. 

"Ace, we need to get dressed. "  I nod and walk over to the dresser. On closer inspection, The top two drawers have my and Cody's names on them. 

"Cody, what do I look like?" He looks down. "Cody?"

"Ace... I got a new body, and so did everyone else..." Everyone else? What about..? No. 

"No! Haha, funny joke, I'm laughing!  I did not keep our body. Nonono, I'm taller so I have to look different!"

"No, ace, you're right. You didn't keep our body. You look amazing but..."

"But what, Cody?" He points at a mirror that materialized over the dresser. I look into it and gasp. I look... broken. I have cuts, scars and bruises all over my face. "How..? Why... am I..." I yank off my shirt. I let out another surprised gasp. After my face my neck was covered in even deeper cuts... bone deep. Below the neck I was a skeleton. Not only that, but I have wings! They were made out of bones and looked like they would never take off. I spread them out and started poking them. 

"Ace... "

"No! No it's fine really. I mean, I can move, I have wings and I still have my mask! Let’s just get dressed, okay Cody?" He nods. I open my drawer and find an outfit that I love. Black button-up tailcoat with black jeans, black combat boots and a black hood that could also cover my mouth and nose. There was a black and silver spiral dagger and a watch with two necklaces, one a key with a clock in it and one a heart. The finishing touches were my mask and a bracelet that fit loosely around my bony wrist. There were even holes in the back of the victorian-era shirt. 

I slip all the clothes on and put on my mask. I look over at Cody and he is holding his bat, already dressed. He had on a black shirt similar to mine except his went down farther and didn’t have the split in the fabric, his was just a straight across stitch line. He was also wearing black jeans, but he also wore black dress shoes with bright red blood splatter. He is rocking a black snowmobiling mask with a respirator, bearing a fedora, blood splattered white bow-tie and a single pill box on a necklace.  

"Alright Cody, are you ready to go?" He nods. We walk out into a hallway with five doors. On each are two names. On ours, it says Ace and Cody. The room next to us is Ikko and Frisk. The other doors say Iss and Seb, Chara and Remo, and Draco and Al. I start walking towards Ikko and Frisk's room. I knock quickly, anxious to see my Ikko. I open the door before getting an answer. This room is identical to ours, aside from Ikko and Frisk sitting on the bed. I walk in, Cody trailing behind. Ikko looks up, they were playing Uno. 

"Mama!" They run over to me so fast, all I can see is a colorful blur. "I was so so excited to see you but Frisk said that we had to wait for you to wake up to come out 'cause May put you in charge and said that it might take a while for you to adjust 'cause she didn't expect you to drink the potion so quick- by the way did you know I got new clothes? And-"

"Ikko!" They jump slightly. 

"Yeah mama?"

 

 

 

 

"Can I _look_ at your new clothes instead of _talking_ _about_ them?" They nod quickly and step back. I have to hold back a laugh. Rainbow lipstick, eyelashes, leggings, socks, tutu, bracelets, shoulder length gloves, bowtie and an eyepatch on their left eye. They have a hat with a unicorn and a rainbow with the words ‘FUCK YOU” and a rainbow unicorn horn and ears over that, covering their hair. Rainbow unicorn sweatshirt puking rainbows and slip on running shoes with a skeleton and a rainbow. The only not rainbow things were the shirt, which had a rainbow cheshire cat saying and some blue rubber dog tags on a necklace for them to chew on. 

Their fangs were glistening in the light, looking sharper than anything I've ever seen. They were smiling from ear to ear, giggling every once in a while. I bent down to their level, they were about 4'2 and I was roughly 5'8. 

"You look amazing Ikko." I touch my mask to their forehead. 

"You do too, mama." They held my skeletal hand. "What do you look like under the mask?" 

"I look... like evil Discord from My Little pony got me!" I tickle them and they giggle. Frisk is hovering over us. I stand up and look at them. "What's wrong?" I look at their outfit. Blue ‘pun pretty much intended’ shirt black basketball shorts, red and black sweatshirt with undertale sans on it, black high tops-no logo- and a 5 foot tall, deadly sharp scythe. 

They had throwing knives stuffed everywhere and were holding their scythe close. They looked... worried? "Frisk, what's wrong?"

"May said you could be unstable because you've never been alone in your head. She said you could... snap at any time."  I walked to them and pulled them close.

"I will never, _ never _ hurt you, even if I do snap." They nod and pull away.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake." They walk out of the room and close the door.

"Wanna play Uno?" Me and Cody nod.

**-TIME SKIP-**

There is a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. Frisk walks into the room. 

"Ace, everybody is in the dining room. We're all ready for dinner."  I nod and pick Ikko up. They climb around onto my back and sit on my shoulders. Frisk smirks. "Hey Ace, isn't Ikko's butt a little  _ bony _ ?" Cody sighs very heavily. 

"We should get going." He walks out of the room, followed by me, Ikko and Frisk. We walk into the hallway and take a left. At the end of the hallway are three doors. The first one is white and in perfect condition. It has a sign that says, 'BATHROOM'. The next door is black and looks pretty beaten up, like somebody used it for target practice with throwing knives. The last door is rotted and falling apart, with caution tape covering it. 

"The door on your left is the bathroom. We all share one for now, so we should keep it clean. The last door is off limits to all of us except May. The middle door," Frisk opens the door, "is the dining room." A pink and white themed room with nothing but a chandelier and a table with 12 chairs is in the room. All of the rest were sitting at the table. He- for now- was wearing a cheshire cat tank top, sleeveless button up black and gray striped jacket, black sleeveless sweatshirt, black cargo pants, black ankle high 4 inch tall boots and a white hat with the words ‘#shame’. On one side of Al was an empty space, on the other side was Chara. She was was wearing black leggings, a black polo shirt with a sleeveless suit vest, white tie, gas mask, 1 inch black ankle boots and had a flamethrower slung over her shoulder on a strap. Next to her was remo in a black lace dress, black tights, tall gloves, mostly lace high heel boots, a blood choker and a utility blade. I am at the head of the table. To one side of me is an empty spot next to Remo. On the other side of me is Cody who is next to Iss. Wow. He is just decked in weapons. Black cut up knee length shorts, black and light gray striped shorts, black mask to cover his mouth and nose with a white x, black and white striped sunglasses and the index finger on his right hand has a metal claw with another blade attached. He is wearing two katanas in holsters on his back, a longsword in a sheath at his waist, a hatchet and a dagger also in sheaths on his waist, and he’s playing with a key/ mini-freaking- _ blade _ . His shoes are black rubber with holes in them… kinda like crocs but not? Underneath them he was wearing plain white socks. Seb was next to him wearing a black helmet with a black mouth guard, black armor over his torso, black armored pants and military grade sneakers clutching a long straight black crowbar. He had black gloves with metal where the knuckles where and he had red Neko ears and a tail poking out from his helmet and pants. Seb is next to Frisk who is next to Ikko who is next to the other end of the table, which is unoccupied.  

Chara looks up. "Ah, child, you are awake." I put Ikko down and go to the spot that has my name on it. Just then, a new person walks in. He looks like a robot, with the flawless smile and very precise movements. He was wearing black jeans quite similar to mine and a gray sweatshirt with a pentagram. He was wearing metallic boots that ended just above where his ankle is. Are those actual metal? He is rather pale but everything about him looked like polished metal. Al waved to him.

"Hey Draco! Over here!" He walked over to him- for right now- and sat down next to him. While I was busy watching this new person, another one walked in. This one looked female and was wearing a giant sweatshirt... dress? She had her long blond hair up in a ponytail and sat at the head of the table. She looks around questioningly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? A written invitation to eat?" She says with a smile and a giggle. We all start eating. There is a bit of everything, though most of the meat is human. The glasses are filled with what we think of. Al is drinking whiskey, Ikko is drinking soda and the rest of us are drinking blood. Well, except the girl at the end, who hasn't touched the food or drink. She was just staring at me. "My name is May Akda, though you can call me may. You all know why you are here, to defeat Deus. This is my realm, I like to call it 'The Notebook Fandom', Because we can create anything here that you can write down. You will not be staying here, but in Ace's realm." I drop my fork, making a loud *CLING!* sound. I struggle to swallow the food in my mouth.

"My  _ realm _ ?" May only smiles and nods.

"You have your own realm to create anything. This realm will also be for your family and Draco. I am putting you in charge Ace." I nod.

"What do I have to do?" 

"There are a few realms Deus would go to first, your job is to go to them and make sure he is not there. You will also secure the fandoms that you visit by leaving a guard." I nod again. 

"When do we start?" I say with excitement in my voice. May just smiles. 

**-Time skip brought to you by two-three weeks of training-**

"What... the actual fuck Ace."  I was building our realm and not doing to well on the house... or the ground... the entire world is zero gravity and there are thousands of stars, an occasional island and a larger piece of land containing a small, homey house. Two stories with  a small attic, black roof tiles, white paint on the walls and giant windows that do not show the inside of the house. They show the inside of a house, just not this one. 

So, pretty good... except for the fact that I made an animal. See, Ikko wanted a unicorn. But Seb wanted a cat. Cody wanted a snake, Chara and Remo wanted rats, Al wanted fish. Both Iss and Draco wanted a robot and Frisk wanted a chameleon. Me? I wanted a puppy. In a way we all got what we wanted. We got an animal with cat ears, rat teeth, a snake tongue, fish tail- covered in fur _ and _ scales- a unicorn horn, robotic legs and the body shape of a Great Dane. Oh, and it changes colors. Like a chameleon. Most of us were outside, the exception being Draco. 

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHAha-" Seb got shut up by Cody smacking him across the back of the head. 

"Well it's definitely... unique." Iss managed to get out without laughing. Ikko and frisk were playing with it trying to come up with a name for it. Chara and Remo were giving suggestions. Al was just in a 'what the fuckis that thing' kind of state. Ikko came running over to us. 

"Mama! We figured out two names, but we need help!" I nod. "Okay, it's either Lucifer or D.L.- Dark Link! What do you think mama?" 

"I think it should be Lucifer, Dark Link is in one of the fandoms we are assigned to protect." They nod and  run inside with Lucifer running behind them and Frisk lazily waltzing inside. 

"So, Ace, what did the list say?"

"I don't know, but May mentioned creepypasta being one before we left." Cody nodded as I pulled out the list. "Jeez! There have to be at least 30 different fandoms here!"

_ Dear Ace and Family, _

_ The list of fandoms you need to protect are as follows: _

_ Creepypasta _

_ Undertale _

_ My Little Pony _

_ Supernatural _

_ Black Butler _

_ Trollhunters _

_ Harry Potter _

_ IT _

_ Five Nights At Freddies _

_ Puss In Boots _

_ Shrek _

_ Dr.Who _

_ Sherlock Holmes _

_ Deadpool _

_ Spider man _

_ X-Men _

_ Twilight _

_ I Hunt Killers _

_ Death Note _

_ Eureka _

_ Finding Nemo _

_ Nightmare On Elm Street _

_ Bates Motel _

_ Friday The Thirteenth  _

_ Minecraft _

_ Assassins  Creed _

_ Call Of Duty _

_ There are more to come. In some fandoms you need to be much more discreet than others, so stay away from horror in kids shows. _

_ From, _

_ May Akda _

"Well Codace, where do you want to start?" I look over at him, only to see him laughing so hard that he is on the floor and no sound is coming out. "Cody...?" I slowly walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He waves me off.

"I'm sorry I'm just imagining you *inhale* as a *chuckle*  **_pony_ ** !" 

"*Sigh. So you want to go to my little pony first?" He nods. "Alright." I go inside and call everyone to the living room. The living room has three soft black couches, two televisions, a few beanbags and lighting coming out of nowhere. The walls are also covered in bookshelves with every kind of book, but not as many as in the library. Soon everybody starts coming in. "Is everybody here?" I get a few nods. "Alright my ponies, we have to fandom hop. Go get dressed and make sure your weapons are concealed or invisible." Ikko raises their hand. "Yes Iniah?"

"What about Luci?  He can't stay here alone!" I look over at the creature laying on one of the beanbags. 

"*Sigh. Come here Lucifer!" The creature jumps up and runs towards me. He lays in front of me and looks up. I hold my hand over it's head and focus my power to that area. I touch the creature and imagine a small black baby dragon- like Spike. Everybody goes silent. Seb only whispers three words.

"Are. You. Serious." Ikko quickly snaps out of whatever kind of trance they're in.

"OH MY GOSH!! MAMA ARE WE GOING TO MY LITTLE PONY!?!? I can finally meet Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash and Applejack and-" I block them out.

"Any questions?" Iss raises his hand. I point at him.

"What's the plan?"

"We will be staying in Discords' realm and appointing him as guardian. We will be there for a week while we check every pony for corruption. Are we clear?" I get nods from everyone except Ikko, who is still ranting to Lucifer. "Alright then, go get dressed and go to the garage." Everybody jumps up and quickly dispersed. I stand up and brush off my coat. "Come, Lucifer, we have much to do." 

-TIME SKIP-

I walk into the garage, Luci following behind.The garage is fairly large, currently holding a black S.U.V. and the rainbow motorcycle. The walls are lined with cupboards and shelves and weapons.

"Alright Luci, now all we do is wait." I sit down and put the small dragon in my lap. 

"Mama!" Ikko runs into the room followed by Frisk. Not long after, Chara and Remo get there slightly before Al and Draco. I look at my watch and sigh.

"Does anybody know where Cody is?" Just seconds after I say that, Cody trips into the room yelling, "I'M HERE!" 

"Yes you are, where are..." I look a little better at Cody and find that he is twitching every few seconds. "Codace?" He responds with a 'hmm?' "Where is Iss?" I can hear him suck in air through his teeth.

"Well... him and Seb were fighting and I tried to stop it, so they fought me and *mumble*... "

"And what, Codace?" 

"Tied me to the ceiling! The took rope and tied it around my foot." He crosses his arms. 

"*Sigh. Okay." I get up and walk to Iss and Seb's room. *Knock knock.* 

"Cody, did you get down already?" Seb opens the door to see me, arms crossed, standing impatiently in front of his door. "O-oh! Ace, how are you?"

"I'm fine, though I am rather unimpressed with the fact that you tied my Right Hand to the ceiling. Oh, and the fact that you two are not dressed. We need to leave." He nods shakily and waves for Iss to follow him. I turn on my heel and walk towards the garage, two shaky killers behind me. "And boys?" I throw over my shoulder. I get two shaky yeah's from them and stop walking. I walk towards them, both visibly shaking. "If you do anything like this again _ when we are busy  _ there will be serious repercussions. Am I understood?" I get two fast, relieved nods. "Alright then, we must be going." I walk into the garage and grab out my dagger. "I have a few rules. No killing, swearing or violence. You will be kind and will not, I repeat,  _ will not _ talk to the mane six under any circumstances." I get nods. I turn around to the empty side of the room and focus my power to my hand, pushing into my dagger. I take the dagger and drag it through the air, creating a large purple portal. I stand aside and wait for everybody to jump in before I jump in. 


	4. I am not sure if I'm safe asleep

"God, why did you do this Ace?" Seb questions angrily. Everybody got walking on 4 feet pretty quickly, but Seb was having some... difficulties. I look around at every pony and take in the different colors and types. Iss, Cody and Seb were all grey. Chara is yellow, I am dark purple, Draco is silver, Al is pink and Frisk and Ikko are both dark blue with rainbow manes. Remo is white. The unicorns were Iss, Cody, Chara, Frisk and Remo. The pegasi were  Draco, Al and Ikko. Seb is the only earth pony and I am the only alicorn. We all had cutie marks matching our favorite weapons. I glance around and find that we are directly in front of Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. 

"Way to break your own rule..." Seb mumbles as the princess approaches us. 

"Welcome! I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of friendship." She glances at all of us. I smile.

"My name is Ace Riddle, King of Smiles. This is my family." I gesture to each of them and name  them. 

"That was quite an impressive teleport!" I smile again.

"That wasn't a teleport, it was a portal from my dimension. I am here visiting Discord." Almost immediately after, Cody decides to pipe up.

"Speaking of Discord, shouldn't we go to his house?" I look at all of them and see that almost everyone nods, Ikko being the exception. They are just staring at twilight with a wide smile and was visibly shaking from excitement. 

"*Sigh. Yes, but I think Ikko wants to say hi first." They repeatedly nod. 

"Hi there Ikko, I'm Twilight." She starts approaching Ikko. Ikko takes a deep breath and...

"Hi there twilight I'm Ikko but you already know that cause mama told you and I'm so excited to meet you I've heard so much about you and can I meet flurry heart? She's so cute and-" Ikko looks over at my unimpressed face. "And I have things to do Princess. It was nice to meet you!" They trot over to Frisk. 

"They remind of my friend Pinkie Pie! It was nice to meet you, Ace!" The princess turns and goes into the castle. I turn around and make another portal, this one  more precise, since we are already in the fandom. I lead everyone through and close the portal behind all of us. With all of the random floating land, it reminds me of home.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Discord floats around us and Ikko starts freaking out again. He gets around to me and his eyes widen in surprise. "An alicorn?" He fakes a bow. "Your highness." I grin, amused.

"Discord. I need to speak to you about a... job offer of sorts." I turn to every pony. "Iss, Draco and Seb. Check Canterlot for corruption. Best behavior, understood?" They nod. "Ikko and Frisk. Ponyville. Stay safe." They both nod. " Chara, Remo and Al. Ever free forest." More nods. "If anybody gets done before Cody comes to pick you up, check another area. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, Ace."

"Sure thing."

"Got it, Mama!"  I slice open the portals and send them through. I turn to face Cody. 

"I need you to go to the Crystal empire and the changeling kingdom. After you're done, pick all of them up and bring them here." He bobs his head and whispers a 'good luck' before teleporting away. I turn to Discord. "Let's go inside and talk. He nods and floats to the house, me behind him. I enter the living room and sit down awkwardly. He raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm not used to this body. Would you like some tea?"

"Would I! Why, I would  _ love _ some tea." He is obviously amused by my appearance. I summon tea and a table. 

"Now, I need you to listen, because time here is different from my world. My name is Ace Riddle, king of Smiles. I am not from this dimension, if you caught that. There is a threat to this and all dimensions. My people are checking to make sure the threat is not already here, but we need somebody naturally powerful to assign as a guard. Basically, I'm going to add and extra feature to your magic. You will be able to tell when some body enters or leaves this dimension. If they enter, you will be able to notify me by thinking a message to me or writing one and burning it. If you do not accept, your entire dimension will be in danger."

"What type of danger?" He asks, completely serious. I look up at him.

"In danger of corruption, destruction and being forgotten." He looks down and nods.

"I'll do it." He looks at me. "For Fluttershy." 

"When my people get here, let them sleep. Do not harm them. We will leave in the morning."

"What about you?"

"After I give you the power, it drains my energy. I will most likely pass out. Are you ready?" He nods. I trot over to him. I focus my energy into my front right hoof and touch it to his head. I feel my consciousness fading as the last of the power is transferred. I fall over and he catches me as I fall asleep.

**Seb P.O.V.**

"I think I stepped in something." Iss groans.

"Seb, why? Why can't you just stop complaining?" 

"The no violence policy has me in an off mood." 

"Yeah, well, if you just  _ pay attention _ and  _ make sure you don't feel any corruption _ we can leave. Simple as that." 

"Fine." I close my eyes and spread out my hearing range. Not sound hearing though, no. I block that out to listen for violent thoughts. Like mine. I continue stretching the range until it covers the entirety of Canterlot. I open my eyes. "Nothing. It's dead silent." 

"Guys..." We both turn our attention to Draco, who was looking wide eyed at the army of guards surrounding us. Celestia walks to the front of the guards and looks down at us.

"Who are you?" We all look at each other.

"Well, sugar honey iced tea!" The last thing I see before I black out is the guards taking my team into custody.

**Frisk P.O.V.**

"You still okay Ikko?" They had just spread out their hope and innocence range, which was not the best way to find corruption considering it would hurt them if they did. 

"I'm fine Frisk!" They giggled going a little bit faster. They trotted around a corner, just out of my sight. 

"Ikko, slow down!" I turn the corner into a dark alley and begin to worry. "Ikko?" I see blue glowing at the back of the alley and walk towards it. "Ikko?" Just then the alley lights up, only to expose My Ikko, laying on the ground, unconscious, with Luci unconscious next to them . My right eye starts glowing bright red. I look up, only to see Princess Luna with some of the royal guard. She starts to approach me until I snarl- very un-pony like. Then she stops in her tracks and and motions for the guards to grab Ikko. I leap towards them, only to get shot down by blue magic.

 

**Remo P.O.V.**

We were being fairly quiet, all searching for any sign of corruption. We had hit up most of the towns in Equestria, we were in the last one that wasn't assigned to anybody else. Manehattan. We had not picked up any sign of corruption at all, which was to be expected in a kids show. 

"Well, what do we do now?" We had just finished the last street. Chara points to a souvenir shop and we nod. We all walk over and start looking at things that we could bring home. Just then, I see a music box with discord on top. I open it up and it plays the melody of 'Insanity'.  

"Hey guys?" They both come over and examine the box.

"We could start a collection- one from each dimension." Chara suggests. 

"Good idea Chars!" Al bumps their shoulder to hers, making her blush. We go to pay, only to find that  there is no-pony in the store. I put the bits on the counter and we start to walk away, only to be stopped by princess Cadence. I bow, as do Chara and Al.

"Your highness." She smiles warmly.

"I need you three beautiful mares to come with me, please."

"We actually have somewhere to be," Chara offers.

"I insist," she starts walking forward, followed by six castle guards. I step in front of Al and Chara.

"I apologize,  _ your highness _ , but we have to go meet our brother. " The smile drops off of her face.

"I too am sorry." She waves her guards forward and we all get hit by different colored magic. "I did insist." I then think of the only thing I really can do. 'SOS! CODY, ACE! WE ARE BEING KIDNAPPED! WE ARE IN-' I then get knocked out.

**Cody P.O.V.**

I had just finished checking the Crystal empire and The Changeling Kingdom. I glance around and am about to teleport when-'SOS! CODY, ACE! WE ARE BEING KIDNAPPED! WE ARE IN-'... oh shit. I teleport straight to where I received the message and they are already gone. I turn around just to deflect a purple ray of magic. I look up to see twilight.

"Twilight?" I push through my teeth without growling. "Where are Remo Chara and Al?" She starts to look scared and signals to somebody behind me. I was about to kill them, but I need to know where everybody is. I feel pressure against my head and black out. 

**Ace P.O.V.**

I roll over and look at my watch. 2 AM!?! I sit up. What time was it when we got here? Around noon? Where is Cody? Where is Ikko? The only presence I feel in the house is discord. 'Codace!'

'Ace...?'

'Where are you?'

'Princesses kidnapped us. We are in the dungeon in Canterlot.' 

'I will be right there.' I feel the anger boiling in my chest. How  _ dare _ they? I accidentally shift into my normal form and decide to stay in it. I walk to Discord's room and knock on the door.  He comes out rubbing his eyes.

"Discord, I must be leaving." He looks slightly surprised to see me in my original form. I hold out my hand for him to shake. 

"It was my pleasure." He shakes my hand. I turn around and pull out my dagger.

"Oh, and Discord?" 

"Yes?"

"Tell no-pony of this. Say we were cousins visiting for the day." I slice open a portal straight to the throne room in Canterlot. I jump through, it automatically closing behind me. I look up to see all four princesses staring at me in pure horror. "Twilight, I thought we got off on a good hoof!" She just continues staring. "Who else knows about you kidnapping my people." Celestia straightens out again.

"Only the guards involved." I snap my fingers and all of them are there. I look at them and focus my magic into them, deleting their memory of today. I snap my fingers again and they are gone. I look at the princesses. 

"It is very rude to kidnap people who are here to save you." 

Twilight then piped up,"There is no danger! Equestria is safe!"

"Not from what is coming!" I bark, slowly losing patience. "I needed a guard here to make sure that the  _ enemy _ who could  _ wipe out your entire world _ couldn't get to far without me showing up." They look shocked. "I advise you let my people go, starting with the one you kidnapped last." Luna nodded at a guard by the door. He came back a few seconds later dragging Cody by his hooves with magic. He then threw him on the floor. I let out a low growl, to which the pony back off. Cody is covered in bruises, cuts, and dried blood. I lean down and pet his mane. "Oh, Codace, what did they do to you?" I change him into his original form and heal his injuries. He starts wiggling and I smile under my mask. "There he is." I help him up.

"I need a nap," he says, rubbing his neck. I turn to the princesses.

"I must ask that you return my children." They look resistant. "You did this to my  _ right hand _ and I will snap _ if you do not return my babies _ ." Cody puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"I've got it aces." he teleports away and returns with everybody else. I change them and heal their wounds. The only one left is Luci, who I am excited to change. I walk over and change Luci back and heal him. Princess Cadence faints. 

"We will be taking our leave." I cut open a portal home and they jump through it. "Oh, and princess?" Celestia raises her chin. I shoot memory erasing magic at them and jump through the portal. 

"Bedtime, everybody." I got a few groans of disapproval.

"But Mama!"

"Oh, come on mom!"

"Ace, come on!"

"No. Everybody go to their rooms." I turn to Ikko and Frisk. "I'll be in in a moment to read your bedtime story." They both nod and walk off. Seb and Iss both walk off towards their room, grumbling about 'stupid rules'. Chara and Remo both wish me good night and walk to the kitchen for some ice cream before bed. I turn to Al, who was trying to convince Draco to argue with me to stay up. "Alice." She- for now- looks at me. 

"Ace! Hey, didn't see you there! How are you? I mean-" Draco covers her mouth and she bites his hand. He then bites her neck, to which she replies with a moan.

"Don't worry Ace," He looks at me with a smirk, "I'll make sure she's tired." He picks her up and walks to their room. 

"I'll wait in our room. We need to talk." Cody walks to our room. 

"Well, now for the bedtime story. You coming Luci?" I look down at the lazy animal. He slowly picks himself up and follows me to Ikko and Frisk's room. I walk into the brightly colored room. The walls were dark blue and purple like a galaxy, but colored with random rainbow butterflies. The floor was a very soft light blue carpet and the ceiling was like the walls, but with glow in the dark stars. There were two desks in the room. They were straight across from each other, one at the end of each bed. Frisks bed was pink, as was the desk, which held an assortment of throwing knives and sharpeners. Ikko's bed and desk were rainbow, the desk holding markers, crayons and colored pencils. Ikko and frisk were both wearing t-rex/unicorn  pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt.

"Tell me a story, Mama!" I go to grab one off of the shelf on the wall between the beds. "No!  _ Tell _ me a story Mama!" I nod and summon a chair. 

"Alright, get comfy." Frisk and Ikko get into their beds, Luci at the end of Ikko's. "Once upon a time, in a land that you will never visit, there was a King. This king had fought all sorts of battles against demons and monsters. He had fought warlocks and witches, and protected the land from evil. One thing he vowed to never do though, was harm a child. These demons and monster, witches and warlocks, occasionally had children. The children were aloud to live as long as they vowed to never harm the king. But one day, the king had gone to defeat a monster. He entered the house, sword shining in the sun. But, to his dismay, found nobody. He slowly entered the house and lowered his sword slightly. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the king in the dark. 'Who goes there?' the king called out. All he got was silence. He put his sword in its sheath and lit a match. The house looked like it hadn't  been inhabited for years. There was no furniture and the floor was covered in dust. The match, not being very big or strong fire, went out. The king was about to light another when he realized that it was not completely dark. In the corner of the room were two wide eyes. Eyes that were made of fire. He pulled out his sword and heard a whimper from the direction of the eyes. 'Who are you?' said a tiny, innocent voice. The king put his sword back, realizing that this was a child. He lit a match and went towards the eyes. He saw a child, not even 5 yet, curled in a tiny ball shaking with fear. 'Please don't hurt me!' The child squeaked out, closing their eyes shut. 'I wish you no harm, young one. Please tell me, why are you here?' The child opened their eyes slightly. 'You don't want to hurt me like them?' 'Who is them?' 'My parents.' The king realized that this child had been abandoned here and held out his hand. 'I do not want to harm you, child. I want you to come with me.' The child slowly reaches forward, but halts. 'Promise?' The king nods and the child takes his hand. They walk out of the house, heading towards the castle. 'What is your name, young one?' The child looks up and smiles. 'My name is Ash!' 'Well Ash, do you want to live in a castle?' 'Would I!' They get to the castle and the king brings Ash to their room. The king lays Ash down in the comfy bed. 'Goodnight, Ash, and may your dreams be as sweet as your heart.' The king walks to his own room, only to be greeted with the smell of smoke. The king looks up and finds a person made purely of fire, resembling ash. 'False king, death is your gift for stealing!' The fire person impales the king with a spear of fire and whispers, 'too trusting.' Ash runs out of their room, smelling familiar smoke. 'Daddy!' They call out. 'Ashes!' They hug and the fire person whispers 'Ashes, ashes.' Ash looks up, eyes much brighter and answers. 'They all fall down.' The end." I look up and see that they were both sound asleep. I walk over to Ikko's bed and lift up my mask. I kiss their forehead and do the same to Frisk. I put my mask back on and turn off the lights. "Goodnight, my children. And may your dreams be as sweet as your hearts."

"Mom?" Frisk's eyes open slightly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Almost anything."

"Protect Ikko. If I ever leave, just make sure you protect them."

"Of course." They close their eyes. 

"Goodnight Mom." 

"Goodnight Frisk." I walk out of their room and towards mine and Cody's. All of our rooms were in one hallway leading into the living room. I start thinking of what Cody could want to talk about. I mean, what could he not talk to me about around the others? Really there is not much he should worry about, so I know this is serious. I reach our door and walk in. The room is all blacks and grays, with a king sized bed in the middle. There are two desks to the sides of the bed that also serve as nightstands and hold our weapons. On the left side of the bedrooms is a door to a bathroom and to the right is a closet. Cody was sitting on his side of the bed, already in warm pajamas. I go to the closet and grab some shorts. I walk to the bathroom and take off my shirt and jeans. I take of the charms I wear and fold the clothes. I look at the mirror, mask still on. My neck still look pretty beat up. You know, I could fix that. I focus my power into my neck and burn the skin so there is none up until my mask. I take off my mask and look at all of the scars. I heal them and find a face that looks neither feminine nor masculine, with amazing purple eyes. My hand moves almost by itself and feels the soft skin. Now only my skull has skin and muscle while my neck is bare. I have short bright purple hair. I put the shorts on and pick up the clothes and mask. 

"Whoa, Ace. You look really good!" He sits up as I walk to my side of the bed. I put the clothes on my desk and hop in bed. 

"Now, Cody, what did you need to talk about?" He holds out his arms and repeatedly opens and closes his hands. I lean into his arms and immediately feel much better. See, the reason we share a bed is because my body temperature runs uncomfortably hot while his runs uncomfortably cold.

"We need a better communication system for when we are in a different fandom." I nod. "I was thinking one of two things. One, we could use your powers or I could design phones that work inter-fandom." I nod, biting my lip. "Or, two. We could just..." he starts mumbling.

"We could what, Cody?" I start playing with his hair.

"We could join bodies. Like how we originally were, but with teams. So we don't have to keep track of so many." I sit up and he cringes back, expecting to be yelled at. I feel a grin spread across my face.

"Those are wonderful ideas,  Cody." I see the fear melt out of his face as he smiles. I lean forward and gently kiss his forehead. I snuggle into his chest and cover up with his blankets. 

"Ace?" I can hear the smile in his voice. "What're you doing?" 

"I believe the correct term would be 'cuddling'." He lets out a soft chuckle.

"Goodnight, kid." He leans into his pillows and closes his eyes. I slowly force my eyes closed. What did I ever do to deserve something so good?

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Uhh..." I try to move my hand, only to discover they have been bound behind my back. "What the-" I glance around at my surroundings and sigh heavily. "This is  _ not _ where I fell asleep." I was in a van with three other people that I recognized well from research on the fandoms. Masky, Hoodie and Ticci Toby.  

_ "Heh! Ace I umm..."  _ Cody sounds very nervous and, to my surprise, in my head. 

'Explain,' I answer unimpressed in my head.

_ "Well, everybody woke up before you and we thought, 'why not surprise ace by setting up a guard in another fandom?' so we split up into two teams and joined bodies-" _

'*Sigh. How did you join bodies, Cody?' 

_ "That's where you come in! I went to your body, knowing about your magic and joined with you, Seb, Iss, Al and Draco. I combined Frisk, Ikko, Remo and Chara into another body. Then, we, um..."  _ He trails off.

**_"Then we opened up a portal to this fandom, high fived and accidentally joined both bodies and got kidnapped,"_ ** Iss finished. I inhale sharply.

' **_HOW_ ** , may I ask, did this seem like a  **_GOOD IDEA AT ANY TIME_ ** ?!?!' I burn the rope binding my ankles and wrists and summon my mask. I shift the clothes I was wearing into my clothes and blow up one of the tires. We pull over and, even though I can't see their face, can tell that they are surprised to see me free. I get up and get out of the van and focus my power into the ground. Everybody materializes in front of me, all in the correct uniforms. Masky, hoodie and Toby all got out of the van. "What crossed your mind to make you think of doing this? I mean really, how stupid can you all be? Not only are we being chased by basically a fucking interdimensional genocidal GOD, but you decided to go to CREEPYPASTA! OF ALL THE FANDOMS!"

"What the fuc-" I whip around to look at the proxies.

"Shut the FUCK UP Tim!" He backs up slightly. I inhale deeply. "Do any of you understand what could of happened if you got hurt? If you get captured? I could LOSE YOU!" I scream out, voice breaking. I slow down and take deep breaths. Cody inches towards me, hands up like it would calm me. "Don't you dare fucking touch me Codace." 

"Aces, just calm down. Look at me," I slowly tilt my head up, "and breath. Okay? You're scaring Ikko, honey." I turn my head to Ikko, who was currently hiding in Frisks' chest. "Just calm down." 

"I apologize, Cody." I walk over to Ikko. "Ikko? Baby?" I try to touch them, only to be met by a whimper from them and a growl from frisk. I slowly take off my mask and soften my voice. "Ikko?" They slowly turn their head from Frisks' sweatshirt and towards me. 

"Mama?" I nod and they reach their hand forward. "You don't look like discord got you."

"I know, but now that discord and me are friends, he fixed it." Their signature wide smile spread across their face and they giggled. 

"You're beautiful, Mama!" I smile and put my mask back on. 

"I still gotta wear this though, okay?" They seem to understand.

"Like how I have to wear my eye mask?" 

"Yeah." They smile even wider and Frisk picks them up. I stand up and look at frisk, who looks ready to kill me. "I apologize," I state sincerely and lower my head.  They give a tense nod and cling to Ikko. I walk back over to the proxies. "Masky, hoodie and Ticci Toby. I'm really not in the mood for games, so I will need directions to the slender mansion."

"Okay, who the  _ fuck  _ are you?" I look down and sigh heavily.

"It's going to be a long day."


	5. Sleep Is For People Without Caffeine

"My name is Ace," I state as I point to my chest, "and this is my family." Masky and Hoodie look at each other.

"Well, family or no," they get in defensive stances, "you have to die." Toby charges at us with his axes and hoodie pulls out a gun. Chara, Remo, Frisk, Ikko, Al and Draco all back up a bit, not wanting to fight. On the other hand, Seb and Iss glance at each other, smirk, and charge right at Toby. They ended up sparring for a bit, and I didn't mind, until I saw an ax get chucked straight towards Ikko's head. I threw myself towards it, accidentally shifting. I caught it between my teeth and drop it on the ground. I examine my body, which had definitely changed. I now looked like a large wolf, still made out of bones and having wings. I summon a mirror and find that my face is also just bone and my fangs are even longer and sharper than Ikko's. I slowly turn to Toby, who is standing there, shocked. I was fairly certain I could still speak, so I growl.

"Why, pray tell, do you think it was a good idea to throw an ax at an unarmed child?" I look at Seb and Iss. "If you're going to fight with him, then at least do your best. You don't have to go easy on him." I turn to Masky and Hoodie and shift back into my normal form. "Let's try this again. My name is Ace Riddle and I need to meet Slenderman." 

"Well Ace, we can't do that." I growl lowly.

"You don't really have a choice, Tim. I know that you are the proxies for Slenderman and I really just want to get this over with." Well, at least in this version of the fandom. 

"Get what over with?" I turn my attention to hoodie. 

"We have to stay here for a few weeks." I turn around and summon a big, black SUV with enough seats to fit everybody but Masky and Hoodie. "Toby can ride with me or you, I just really want to get going." I fix their tire and grab out my dagger. I waltz over to a tree on the side of the road and carve the same smile as on my mask. "Codace, if anything happens, come here and this should take you to our house so you can get to may's house." He nods. I look at everybody. "Well? Are we going or are we just going to stand around?" I watch as everybody gets in the car. 

"We can't take you to Slenderman, ace." I inhale sharply and walk over to the proxies. I focus my power to my hands and touch their masks, Toby already in the car. 

"Now, I need you to take me to Slenderman. That is an order." They walk as if in a trance to their car and start to drive. I get in the front of the SUV and follow. 

-TIME SKIP- 

I pull up to the mansion and get out. Remo walks over to me, eyes cloudy with her hand on Cody's shoulder. 

"Ace, something very bad is going to happen." I nod as Masky and Hoodie walk over to me.

"What do you need, master?" They kneel in front of me. I touch their masks and take the power out of them. They both scramble back, disoriented. Hoodie looks up at me. "What  _ are  _ you?"

"I am not quite sure. Toby fell asleep on our way here. Grab him and take him inside." They don't move. "You both know very well that I can  _ make _ you and I do not have the patience for this. Do as you are told." They nod and take Toby inside. I turn and walk inside, Ikko, frisk and Cody following. Everybody else stayed outside doing who knows what. The mansion is rather messy, with blood splattered on the walls and some floorboards broken. Random clothes, knives and body parts lay on the floor. "Jesus, who  _ cleans _ this?" I wave my hand and fix the floorboards, clean the walls and put away any knives and clothes. The body parts were sent to my universe for Luci. 

"Hey!" I look over at a doorway leading out of the living room and see Jeff the Killer standing in the door, knife shining valiantly. 

"Ah, Jeffery Woods! Honestly, my friend Seb adores you." He looks extremely angry.

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"Funny, the proxies had the same question." Frisk and Ikko are looking around talking and smiling. "My name is Ace-" I get cut off by him charging at me. I throw him to the floor as soon as he gets to me, twisting his arm behind his back and throwing his knife to Frisk. "How rude! I was only trying to introduce  myself!" He bites my finger, severing the distal phalanges. I recoil my hand, it healing immediately. He charges at Frisk, trying to get his knife. They had their back towards me and him, talking to Ikko. He quickly grabs a knife out of the couch that I missed and continues for Frisk. "Frisk, watch out!" They leap out of the way of his knife, leaving a knife in Ikko's gut. Ikko opens their mouth slightly, blood spilling out. Cody looks at me and then at Ikko. "Cody, restrain Jeffery and get Iss and Seb!" I leap forward, pinning Frisk to the ground, who was still just staring emotionless. Ikko falls to their knees and I ignite Ikko in painless flames. 

" **_NO!_ ** "Frisk starts struggling as Ikko turns to ashes, Seb and Iss running in. " **_NO! MY IKKO!_ ** " Tears flow out of their eyes as they stop struggling, shaking. I look at Cody in a panic.

"Cody, go retrieve Ikko from May as fast as you possibly can!" He nods and drops Jeff, who is held down by Iss. I look at Iss. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE  **NOW** !" Frisk's skin all shifts to a pure black color and throwing knives start floating around them. They look up, left eye glowing with black fire and both eyes dark crimson. 

"You did this," they whisper in a demonically low voice. "YOU DID THIS!" The knives start flying at Iss, who is trying to protect Jeff. Seb jumps in with his crowbar, taking one to the shoulder and hitting the rest of them down. 

"FRISK!" Ikko runs through the door and hugs Frisk. "Frisk, please calm down! I'm OK!" Frisk wraps their arms around Ikko and holds them as close as possible. They then turn to us and growl, still clearly not okay. "Frisk, it's okay now!" I suddenly feel a new presence in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" I turn to see Slenderman in the middle of the room.

"Finally! Do you know how long I have been trying to find you?" His tentacles swirl around him viciously. "I apologize, you will not be able to mess with any of our minds." I look at Iss and nod. Iss reluctantly lets go of Jeff, who limps to the other side of the room. "Iss, take frisk and Ikko out to Chara. Seb and Cody, go to Zalgo's realm and request a meeting with him. I need him to meet with me, at any cost." They all walk out of the house, leaving me with an angry Slenderman and Jeff. "Slenderman, I also need to talk to you about a threat to your realm." He doesn't say anything, he just aims one of his tentacles at me. I grab it as it is about to hit me and throw him to the ground. He stands up and charges at me with Jeff charging from the other direction. I look at both of them. " **ENOUGH!** " I throw my hands towards them, holding them in place with my magic. "I do not want to be here so you will listen! I am trying to protect you weak beings and if this is how you are going to repay me, then maybe, JUST MAYBE, I will join Draco in ENDING YOUR WORLD!"I let them both fall to the ground. Slenderman walks up to me and holds out his hand. 

"I have not been beaten like that in a long time. Perhaps I misjudged you. I will grant you permission to speak if you keep your people on a leash, you may be immortal but you could easily kill us, seeing your power." I shake his hand with my skeletal one. 

"My name is Ace. I am here to save your universe from something not even you could touch." I turn to Jeff. "And you!" He looks up, never ending smile a bit less happy. "I would suggest you stay away from Frisk and Ikko, I will not take the time to revive you if you die." I whirl around to the door and walk out. 

"Mama!" Ikko struggles to get away from Frisk, who looks a lot better. I kneel down to where Frisk and Ikko are lying. 

"Frisk, how are you feeling?" They look up at me, eyes apologetic. 

"I'm fine, ace. How is Seb? I'm so sorry, I just-"

"You just couldn't control it, I know. I apologize, Frisk," I look at them,"For not being more careful. But," I stand up and open a portal to our realm, "Nap time." 

"But Mama!"

"No buts, Ikko. Go take a nap with Frisk. After you wake up, play with Luci and by that time Cody should be there." They both nod and jump through the portal. "*Sigh. Now for the fun part."

-TIME SKIP-

"I give in! I give in! Goddammit, let me go!" Chara was holding Ben to the ground after he had tried and failed to get into Remo's pants. 

"Manners, young man." He growls and sighs.

" _ Please _ , let me go?" She nods and gets up. "Bitch..." He wipes off his clothes and goes back to playing video games with Iss. 

"I am sorry, child, but I cannot have him messing with Remo." I smile at Chara and nod. 

"It is fine Chara, the sooner they learn not to mess with us, the better." Slenderman teleports into the room.

"Ace, if it not a problem, I would like you to come to my office." I nod and start walking towards him. 

"It is no problem." We- well  _ I _ walk to his office. He just teleports. He sits at his desk and straightens out some papers. 

"Now, if you could please tell me of this threat you were talking about." I nod and walk towards the chair in front of his desk and sit down. 

"I suppose since this realm is much less innocent than the last one, I can explain more. I am no more than a year old, believe it or not. But, I was created by a human with a type of... split personality disorder? Schizophrenia? Something along those lines. But the people who are with me were all also voices or personalities. When I was created, the personality that had been in charge and locked everybody else in the back of their mind, left. I stayed in that body for a matter of weeks until one day, I snapped and killed my abusive birth mother. We ended up murdering not only our mother, but our sister and uncle, devouring their corpses. We stole a motorcycle from my uncle and went to a mansion we had discovered roughly 200 miles from where we were. This is where we met May Akda, though we call her may. She explained the threat to me a bit differently than I will explain it to you, considering she had a first hand account of the events. What I got out of it though, is that there were 20 powerful beings. Powerful enough to destroy and create anything, truly immortal and invincible. They discovered the overworld, which is where everything you know was created. They were conflicted on what to do, split almost evenly. Almost. There was one who did not agree with any of the others, only wanting to destroy and conquer. Deus was his name. He, in a way, killed 18 of the 20, leaving only him and may. May went around trying to find someone fit to guard the realms. She found me, in my human form and gave all of us bodies. The only other candidate fit for the job was Draco, who travels with us. We all have different powers and are protective over each other, though most of us are protective over Ikko. Frisk is especially protective over Ikko and vice versa. Each of us is like that with one other person. Chara and Remo, Iss and Seb, Al and Draco and me and Cody. We are dangerous, but it has to be that way to protect you." I look down, trying to remember if I missed anything. "OH! One more thing. We will have to stay here for any length of time from 1 week to 3 months. You are all killers, already corrupted in some way so we will have to look a bit harder for his corruption. Any questions?" He shakes his head as if in disbelief. 

"How do I know you are not a proxie of Zalgo?" I frown.

"Zalgo. I forgot about him." I sigh and stand up. "I have to go see Zalgo and interview his people to see if they are fit for being a guardian."

"I thought you said you were the guardian?"

"Yes. We check for his corruption and if we find any, we stay and wait for him to come back. If not, I find another person to give a way to contact me and sense if he is in the realm." He nods and waves his hand in a dismissive manner. 

"Go do what you need to. We will try to assist you in any way we can." I nod and murmur a thank you, teleporting to Zalgo's realm.

-TIME SKIP-

Cody's P.O.V. 

I float through our realm looking for Ikko and Frisk. Seb had gone back to the Slender Mansion right after we left Zalgo's realm. I spot Frisk floating above Ikko, who had fallen asleep on top of Luci.

"Hey, Cody. Mom send you?" I nod and take off my mask, shoving it in my pocket. "I can just carry Ikko, if that's okay?" 

"Of course, Frisk. If it keeps you calm." I float down and pat Lucifer's head. "I'm sorry for not being able to block that knife, earlier. I truly am." Frisk looks at me with regret. 

"Cody, that wasn't your fault. I just... I can't stand to lose them again, if you know what I mean?" I nod my head. Before Ace showed up, and  _ she _ was in charge,Frisk was forced to make the body look happy even though inside, Ikko had been injured and cast aside. Frisk was forced to watch as their best friend was in extreme pain, and they had to smile. "I just..." tears well up in their eyes, which were now a dark blue. "I don't want to see them hurt. I just..." they clench their fists. "I just feel like I failed. I promised to protect them and..." they start to cry harder. "I just feel so  _ weak _ . I know they still hurt. I know it still hurts them. And..." they put their hands on the sides of their head. "I can't stop their hurt. I wanted it to be me so bad, Cody. I wanted to be in pain just so they wouldn't have to." I pull them into a hug and they start to sob into my chest. 

"Shhh...  it's going to be okay now. Ace saved them. We all saved them. You know that they are happier now and that they still need you. You are their hero, Frisk. That is why you two fit together so well. They watched you smile while you were hurting, just wanting to help. They know that you are not perfect. The hurt that they have? You make it hurt less." Their sobs slowly die down and they lean back, wiping tears off of their face. I smile down at them and their eyes slowly turn white. 

"Thanks, dad." They hug me and I tense up slightly, not expecting that in the least. I slowly relax and pull out of the hug. "I really needed that." 

"Alright, well if you're going to carry them, better grab them. You know how anxious Aces gets in new places after a while without me." They nod and pick up Ikko, who immediately clings to their chest. "Just remember to breath, Frisk. Don't want to wake up Ikko, now do we?" They chuckle and I put my mask back on. I place one hand on Frisk's shoulder and the other on Luci's head and teleport us back to the mansion. 

"DUCK!!!" I grab Frisk and Ikko and pull them to the ground, Luci already on the ground, growling. Seconds after we duck Seb gets thrown over our heads.

"What is the meaning of this?!?!" I yell, irate that Ikko got woke up. I look around the room and try to name all the people. Seb was on the floor, Iss hovering over him laughing. Scattered around the room was also Jeff, Ben, Laughing Jack, Sally, Smile Dog and Splendorman. Everybody looks over at us, slightly worried. L.J. approaches me.

"Cody, right?" I nod and he holds out his hand. "I'm-"

"Laughing Jack. I know your story. I know you were abandoned and I know what you do for fun." I look around the room again. "Where is my Ace?" 

" _ Your _ Ace?" He strides into the room and grabs my chin. He pulls off my mask and lifts his so I could just see his mouth. He licks up my neck all the way to my temple and kisses my forehead. "You're cold," he puts a hand on my forehead, "colder than usual." He pulls me into a hug and I can feel that his temperature has risen higher than normal- even for him. He is shaking and breathing fast. 

"Aces?" He looks at me and fixes his mask. "Did you talk to Slender?" He nods. 

"He understands the situation and gave us 5 extra rooms." I nod and pick him up bridal style. "HEY! What are you doing?" I kiss his mask and look at Frisk who is playing with Luci and Ikko. "You're in charge of our people. We'll start after lunch. Ace needs a nap so we'll be up at 11:30." They nod as I walk towards one of the many hallways. "Where is our room, Ace?" He mumbles directions that I take care to memorize. 

"Cody, will you please tell me what you're doing?" I glance down at him and find that his shaking is getting worse. We get to the door to our room and I kick it open. The room is black and purple themed, with only a bed, desk and chair. I lay Ace on the bed and he starts to lose consciousness. I start to take off his clothes and he weakly tries to push me off. "Cody.. please... don't..." He falls asleep and I take off his shirt. My eyes widen in shock at what I am seeing.

"Aces..." I pick up his arm and carefully turn it in my hands. His arms are covered in cuts and bruises. How... How is this possible? I just saw him with his jacket off and he was fine. Tears well up in my eyes. "Ace, did... did you do this to yourself?" I slowly take off the rest of his clothes leaving him in boxers and his mask, silent tears falling the entire time. The rest of his body is the same as his arms, the only exception being his face. I kneel next to the bed as he starts to cool down. "I'm so sorry, Aces. I shouldn't have been so hard on you in the beginning. I shouldn't have made you cut and cry. I should have been easier on you. This wouldn't have happened if I would have just.. heh,  _ cooled _ off." I feel a warm hand touch my face. 

"You're right, none of this would have happened if you would have been easier on me." I look up at him. "We never would have snapped. I wouldn't have killed our mother and sister and uncle. We never would have met may and gotten bodies. And most of all..." He takes off his mask. "I never would have fallen in love with my right hand." He leans down and kisses me lightly. Ace pulls me up on the bed and cuddles into my chest. "Cody, one of the side effects of excessive magic using on me is physical harm. I got in a fight with Zalgo and had to use a lot of my magic. While I have cut, I won't again. While I want to leave, I know I'm needed. And..." he yawns widely, "While I want to sleep, I'm too busy thinking about what will happen if I do." I take his face in my hands and make him look at me. 

"Ace, when was the last time you slept?" He smiles and laughs. 

"I haven't actually slept since I go this body. I found out a way to put my body to sleep while my mind stays active, planning for the next day." 

"Oh ace..." I lay his head back on my chest. "Now," I pronounce sternly, "you are not leaving this bed until your mind and body are well rested! Am I understood?" He giggles and smiles happily.

"You're not understood, you're Cody!" I smile and watch him fall asleep, soon joining him.

-TIME SKIP-

Ace P.O.V.

I sit up in bed after getting far too hot for comfort. I raise my hands to my eyes, attempting  to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I pause in my actions, realizing I am not in the same room. I am in a loft bed... in a cluttered room... a very familiar room. 

"No!" I leap out of the bed and throw myself out the door. I search every room, finding no people. I take a deep breath. "Cody?" No answer. "CODY?!?!" I sharply inhale and run out the door towards my uncle’s garage. When I get there, it looked the same as it was before I killed my uncle. I grabbed the same pair of keys and go almost 200 miles per hour straight towards the mansion. I look down at my now flesh covered hands and decide to avoid mirrors. Chances are that I got stuck with the same body. I am still going roughly 200 and have not passed a single living being. There are no humans, birds, bugs, deer. I pull up to the house and practically throw myself off of the motorcycle. I run straight to the room where I got the letter from may and find that  it has changed. Now, the walls are covered in blood and there is a table in the middle of the room with a letter. I reluctantly walk towards the table and read the label on the letter. 'LEXI', it said in broken lettering. I open the letter, hands shaking and start to read. 

 

Lexi, 

You really thought you could escape? Not even May can save you now. You _ knew _ sleep was a bad idea, but you still did it. Cody is asleep too, and soon will Ikko. I will break you. I have captured May and taken the other personality. You know who I'm talking about. I know may didn't tell you that room you aren't allowed in held her. Because she kept the original body, if I kill her, you die! I will keep your precious Cody alive if you follow instructions.  _ Sleep every night _ . 

-Deus

I drop the letter, shaking violently. 

"No, no, no." I sit on the floor and rock back and forth. 

"Oh, Lexi! This is pathetic..." I look up to see a blurry man. I can't see him very well through tears. " _ You _ are supposed to defeat  _ me _ ? HA! I don't think I've heard something funnier in a long time." I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at him. He has spiky white hair and pointed ears. His eyes are two different colors, one green and one blue. "But, if you're not going to defend yourself, I could just kill you now!" I snarl and bare my teeth. I stand up and shift into my regular form as I do. 

"Stay away from me and my family." He laughs heartily at this.

" _ Me _ ? Stay away from  _ you _ ? Aren't you supposed to be trying to defeat me?" He looks down at a watch I didn't notice he was wearing. "Oh my, look at the time!" He smirks at me. "I have to go feed May." I growl again.

"Stay away from her!" He smiles widely.

"Didn't she tell you?" I can feel my face twist in confusion. 

"Tell me what?" He chuckles and leans in closer, whispering three words into my ear.

"We were married." I snarl and he opens up a portal. "I must be taking my leave. Good luck waking up!" He jumps through the portal and I try to follow, not making it in time. I look around the room, which is now void of doors. 

"FUCK!"

Cody's P.O.V. 

I wake up to ace shaking and growling. I try shaking him to wake him up, but he doesn't even flinch.  

"Shit, Aces! Wake up!" I shake him and tears start to flow down his face. "Aces, wake up!" I get off the bed and grab a bucket of warm water. I pour it all over his face, hoping to get a reaction. His features contort into anger, then confusion, then back to anger. 

"FUCK!" I jump back at his sudden speech and look at him and find that he is still asleep. I jump up and teleport to Iss.

"Iss I need your help, now!" He looks at me, surprised at my sudden appearance. 

"What is it?" I grab his shoulder and teleport to Ace, who is snarling in his sleep.

"Please, Iss. It's Ace." He looks at me, determined.

"What can I do?" 


	6. Things like this is why I am like I am

Iss P.O.V.

I touch Ace's forehead, entering his dream. I see Ace sitting in the corner throwing a bouncy ball at a wall. 

"Ya know, oh fearless leader, I expected you to be trying to escape or something. This is just disappointing." He looks up at me and throws the ball to me. 

"Took ya long enough! I've been in here for days!" I look at him rather confused.

"You've been asleep for a hour, maybe two." I look around the bloodstained room and examine the scattered bodies. "Did you kill them?" He nods. 

"I really had no choice." He stands up and holds out his hand. I look at it and hesitantly take it. "Well? I can't get out of here, I need you to try." I smirk. 

"What's the magic word?" I say in a singsong voice. 

"Yeah yeah...  _ please _ ?" I try to pull Ace back out but hit a wall. 

"Ahh..." I drop his hand and hold my head. "What kind of nightmare is this?" I look up at Ace and he opens his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut. He starts shaking and falls to the floor, clenching his teeth and breathing heavily. "Ace!" I walk over to him and have an idea. "I'm going to kill you. You will either wake up or die and go to may's realm, so this should be okay." He looks extremely panicked and tries to speak. He forces open his mouth and lets out extremely pained screams. I take my claw and plunge it straight into his temple, making sure he won't survive. Skeleton or no, he is still vulnerable. "Catch ya on the flip side." The life drains out of his eyes. I leave his dream and wake up next to Cody, who is sobbing. He looks up and I swear if looks could kill, not even an immortal could survive. 

"What the fuck did you do, Issa?" I look around and only see a pile of ashes on the bed. "He doesn't exist anymore, not in any realm." My eyes widen in pure shock. "What the fuck happened?"

Ace P.O.V

I throw myself out of bed and shift into my bone wolf form, snarling. I look around and find I am in the same room as I woke up in the first time, but now it is rotted and quickly deteriorating. I run full speed at the door and knock it open with my shoulder. I look down the hall at the third door and run straight for it. I break the door and find myself in a white padded room with a person in a straight jacket huddled in the corner. It looks up at me and it looks exactly like my original form but wearing a metal mouth guard. She scrambles farther back into the corner and I shift into my normal form. 

"We have to go!" The room starts deteriorating, black rot coming from the direction of the door. I throw myself towards her shifting into my wolf form, grabbing her lightly with my teeth. I slice open a portal with my front claws and jump through into the creepypasta realm, frantically sealing it behind me. I drop Lexi to the ground and shift into my normal form, legs collapsing underneath me. Cody rushes into the room and I look up at him frantically. "Don't let anybody go to sleep!" He grabs me and pulls me into a hug, people rushing into the room. 

"I thought I lost you." I grab his shoulder and stand up. 

"Give me your necklace." He hands it to me and I open it, pills falling into my hand. "Get all of our people in here and make sure nobody falls asleep, this is an order!" I bark, throwing a few pills into my mouth. He runs out of the room and I walk towards Lexi. 

"P-please don't hurt me!" I sigh and take off the mouth guard. "I didn't mean to, I-"

"Shut up, please," I state and hold out a pill, " and take this." She looks down at it in a panic and I roll my eyes. I grab her chin and force her mouth open, shoving the pill in. "Swallow." She swallows deeply, face distorting in disgust. "Now, Lexi, as much as I would love to kill you, I can't." Cody walks in, everybody and a few creepypasta trailing. I hand a pill to each of my people and they take it without question. I rub my eyes and gesture to the couches and floor. "Sit. We need to talk." I look up at Masky, who had just walked into the room. "I need you to go get slender, he better hear this." I wait a few moments until slender teleports in and begin talking. "Deus has May." I get scattered gasps and whispers. "He also can tap into our dreams and make sure you can't wake up. May's realm is gone. If we die, we die for good. He has people in the creepypasta realm, though I am going to guess that they are not people you know."

"Why would you guess that?" Cody inquires, leaning forward. 

"Because I have a theory. He can't mess with people that haven't been corrupted by him. Since all of you were already too corrupted, I do rather doubt he can take you over. That and most of you are insane." I look down and sigh. Cody looks at Lexi and growls, smiling.

"I see you brought a snack. This one I might play with first." He walks towards her and I throw him back. He lands on his butt a few feet away from me, staring in shock and anger. "What, are you not sharing?" 

"This one is under my protection." All of my people snarl and growl while the creepypastas' look at her confused. "I will not explain myself, just know that if anyone so much as approaches her they will get thrown across the room. Painfully." I add with a snarl. Ikko looks at me disappointed. 

"So even after she hurt me, you'll protect her?" I walk over to them and pick them up. I lean into their ear.

"You know I don't want to, honey. But, no matter how much I want to kill her and let you have fun, if she gets hurt so do I! You don't want that, right Ikko?" They shake their head and hug me. 

"I don't want you to get hurt, Mama!" 

"Then you can't hurt her, alright?" They nod and climb around to my back. I turn to Lexi who is currently sitting in the far corner of the room shaking. "Lexi. Come here." Her eyes widen and she whimpers, hugging herself tighter in the straight jacket. "Goddammit, come here!" I growl. She stands up shaking violently. "Well? Do you want a written invitation? Come over here!" She takes slow shaky steps in my direction. When she reaches me, obviously even more terrified than before, she starts to cry. 

"P-please don- *hic! Don't hurt m-me. I-I will do anything just..." she trails off and I grab her shoulder, leaning in closer. 

"Do you know who I am?" She quickly shakes her head no and I frown. "Well, that's disappointing, considering you made me." Her eyes widen in shock and she slowly opens her mouth, shaking her head.

"No. No that's not possible! You were in my head!" I laugh and lean back. I point to everybody behind me.

"So were they!" She shakes even more and I point to the floor. "Sit." I turn to Cody and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry Cody, I'll explain later." Ikko pokes the back of my head.

"Mama." They poke me again. "Mama!

"Yes Ikko?" They jump off of my back and poke my arm.

"Since we can't have fun with her, can we go  _ hunting _ ?" They ask, licking their lips and fangs with a huge smirk. I smile and nod.

"Yes, just let me set up a room for her," I point to Lexi, who is rocking back and forth, "and I'll be ready." They jump up and down, clapping their hands. 

"Thank you Mama!" They turn to frisk and jump on them. "FRISK! We're going hunting! Aren't you EXCITED?!?!" Frisk chuckles and nods, lifting Ikko up on their shoulders. "HEY!" I look at Ikko who is yelling at somebody across the room. "HEY JEFF!" He turns to Ikko and I send him a glare.

"What do ya want, kid?" 

"Do you want to come HUNTING WITH US?!?!" He looks surprised and frankly, I probably do to. 

"But kid, I killed you. You want me to come with you hunting?" He shakes his head slowly. "No, I think I'll stay here." Ikko looks at him with a giggle and a devious smirk.

"It wasn't a question!" He looks at them skeptically and crosses his arms. 

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do to make me come with?" Ikko hops off of Frisks shoulders landing lightly on the floor. They take off their hat showing their fire hair. Is this the first time I've seen it? Their hair is made of vibrant rainbow flames that flicker calmly. But, I notice, as they walk over to Jeff the flames get taller and more violent. Their fangs also extend as they smirk. 

"I can use a whole bunch of ways to make you come with!" They smile and poke him. "I just want you to come with to have fun, and also because Frisk hates you and I need them to get used to you!" He nods and they lean closer, whispering something I can't hear. His expression changes from nonchalant to frightened and I can't stop myself from wondering what they said. They lean back and giggle, skipping back over to Frisk. I hesitantly turn from the room and walk towards one of the bedrooms that slender loaned to us, still wondering what Ikko said to make  _ Jeff the freaking Killer _ scared. I enter one of the smaller rooms, creating chains on the wall over a bed. I snap my fingers, causing Lexi to appear in the bed with the chains attached to her ankle. I turn and 

"Alright, everybody ready?!?!" Ikko was running from person to person making sure they had what they needed. "GOOD! LETS GO!!" They run out the door with Frisk lazily walking behind, scythe in hand. I watch as Seb, Jeff and Iss laugh and start walking, Seb gripping his crowbar in anticipation.  

"Well Cody, I'm hungry. Let's get going." I start walking with Cody quietly trailing behind. Once everybody was accounted for and in front of me and Cody, I slow down to walk next to him. He glances over at me coldly and looks back at the path. 

"What?" He demands, irate. 

"I'm sorry." He pauses in his actions for a few seconds but quickly gets his bearings. 

"For what? For leaving? After you died it took almost half an hour for you to appear in May's realm. For bringing Lexi back? It's not like she shoved me to the corner of our mind or anything. For  _ years _ , may I add. For throwing me when I tried to touch her? For not telling me you were okay when you got back? _ For not waking up and scaring me half to death _ ? What are you sorry for Ace? Be more specific." I sigh and grasp his hand gently. He yanks it away angrily. "No. Don't you dare fucking touch me. I was scared and I admitted it. I thought... I thought that I made you sleep and because of me you were  _ dead _ . I thought that I failed... again." I sigh and look at him.

"I won't touch you then. And, for being specific, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for getting angry. I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not feeling most things and I'm really sorry for existing. I mean... I focus on small things. I make sure to feed you guys, to hunt, to protect the fandoms even though it's pointless. I... I keep thinking that maybe, just maybe, if I focus on things like that I'll stop the thoughts I have." He looks at me and I inhale sharply. "I have lots of thoughts that I  _ know _ I can't act on. No, I  _ can _ act on them I just  _ won’t _ . I won't stab you just to see your blood running down my fingers. I won't break Seb's arm just to know that he has weaknesses too. I won't stab Ikko's other eye just to see if both of Frisk's eyes light up then. I bet they would... I won't kill Remo just to see if Chara will hurt me. I won't kill Draco just to see what Al is like without him. And most of all, I won't harm myself. Gods, I'm trying my hardest to not hurt myself, because it wouldn't be a 'just to see' thing. It would be a 'I cut myself because I love the pain and not only that, but I love the taste of my own blood' type thing. I won't..." I trail off and he holds my hand. "I... I don't have you in my head to stop those thoughts anymore, Cody. I'm trying. Please, I really am." He exhales slowly.

"It's okay, Aces. My head has been a lot more...  _ feeling _ without you to muffle the emotions. I get upset and sad and happy and guilty... I hate it. I know how you feel. It's gonna be okay, Aces." We reach a city and walk into the street. I look at everybody. 

"Buddy system!" I look at Jeff. "Stay with Seb and Iss. All of you stay safe and _ do not _ try to adopt any children. I'm looking at you, Chara." She chuckles and rubs her neck. "Be back here in three hours. Make sure to save some for later." Jeff looks at me, confused.

"'Save some for later'? What are you talking about?" I laugh. 

"Oh, you'll find out..." I turn and spread my bone wings, shaking them violently. "Oh gods, don't fall." I grab Cody and start to fly to the other side of town. I hit a patch of strong wind and wobble a bit. 

"Shit! Don't drop me!" He clings onto my chest as I soar through the air. 

"Don't worry Codes, I won't drop you." I stop at a house that has two children, one teen and two adults inside. I slow down and gently set Cody on the ground. I smile at him as he pulls out his bat and gives a few practice swings. "You ready?" I ask viciously, pulling out my dagger. He chuckles creepily. 

"Couldn't be more ready." I waltz through the door into a dirty kitchen/dining room. There are beer bottles everywhere and blood on the floor. I walk into the living room and find a middle aged man unconscious on the couch. He has blood on his hand- not his. I growl and summon duct tape and wrap it around his wrists. He slowly comes to, mumbling about his 'stupid bitch of a wife'. I put some tape over his mouth and yank him up. 

"He abused them. We'll give the children the choice of killing him and coming with us or sleeping forever." He nods and goes upstairs to retrieve the children. I look down at the male who is fuming and wiggling, trying his best to get away. "Stop," I whisper creepily, bending down to his level. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question. If you lie, you die. I hate lies." He slowly nods, still extremely angry. "Did you hit anyone in your family?" I ask sweetly. His eyes widen, realizing why this was happening. He shakes his head back and forth violently and I slide my dagger across his cheek, to which he lets out muffled screams. Blood flows out of the wound and I lick a bit of it, immediately spitting it out. "I  _ hate  _ lies and second hand alcohol."  Cody comes down the stairs with a pair of small red haired girls and a teenage girl dressed in an inappropriate pink lace outfit. I look at the smaller girls and wave them forward. They were both wearing tattered light blue nightgowns- the bottoms are stained with blood. I take off my mask and hood letting my curly purple hair show. "Hi there," I say softly as they walk to me, "What are your names?" The girls look at each other. The one on the left- I take note that this one has a scar on her eyebrow- looks at me. 

"My name is Kitty. This is my sister, Silver." I look at them and smile. 

"Hello, kitty and silver. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" They nod shakily. "Now, you are both very beautiful. Are you twins?" They nod and hold each others hands. "How old are you girls?" 

"Our birthday is in December!" Silver chirps.

"December 14, we are only four years old!" Kitty finishes. Kitty looks at my bouncy hair and giggles. "You look funny!" 

"Honey, can I ask you why you talk so good for your age?" They both look down.

"Daddy said that-"

"If we didn't talk good-" 

"He'd hit us again." They finish each other's sentences. I hold their hands. 

"Did he hit you very often?" The dad starts shaking his head behind me and I kick him. They both nod.

"He also..." Kitty starts crying. "He did things to us..." I pull them into a hug and look at them. 

"He hurt you. Do you want to hurt him back?" They giggle and nod. "Alright, then I need you to go sit on the stairs while I talk to your sister, okay?" They nod and skip over to the stairs. I wave Cody and the teen forward. I smile warmly and she scowls.

"Drop the act. Are you here to kidnap us? Rape us? Cause I won't let you touch my sisters." I laugh darkly and drop the smile. 

"We were here to kill you. But," My eyes burn with rage, "I came in and found an abusive father. I, as ironic as it is, am against abuse and rape. I want to give you and your sisters a safe home." Her eyebrows knit in worry.

"What about my mother?" I sigh.

"I don't think-"

"She was forced to marry him at eleven. She gave birth to me at twelve. I'm fourteen." I snarl and inhale.

"Is she upstairs?" She nods and I walk up the stairs. There is broken glass all over the floor and it reeks of alcohol, cum and blood. I walk to the third door and open it carefully. I walk in and shut it behind me. In the bed is a small figure covered by a ratty sheet with a chain around it's ankle. I crawl onto the bed and the figure cringes. She sits up and the sheet falls off to reveal a underweight woman covered in bruises.

"Who are you?" I hold out my hand.

"My name is Ace. I have come to save you and your daughters." She weakly shakes my hand. 

"My name is Zilla." I pull her forward carefully and break the chain. 

"It's nice to meet you Zilla." I look at her. "Would you like to kill him?" She looks sad. 

"How? I'm too weak." I pull her into my lap and heal her. Within two minutes, she was a healthy weight with beautiful long red hair.  

"What weapon would you like, Zilla?" She smiles and looks at her body in awe. 

"I... how... just... Can I have a hammer?" I nod and smile. I conjure up some clothes in her size. Black skinny jeans, a black dress with sleeves that end at the elbow and cuts off mid thigh. Black sneakers and socks in her size and a small bow for her hair. 

"Meet me downstairs after you change." She nods with the widest, warmest smile. I then conjure a large hammer often used for demolition and lay it on the bed.

I walk out of the room and shut the door quietly. I turn and walk downstairs, mouth watering in anticipation. I get to the bottom of the stairs and sit by the twins. 

"Do you girls want some comfy clothes?" They smile then nod and I conjure up two outfits- one black and one white. They were soft dresses with leggings and light up sneakers. I hand them to the right one- both of the outfits held a name tag. "Go change and we'll have fun when you get back, okay?" They nod and run to the bathroom, clothes in hand. I turn to the teen, who just stares at me in awe. "What?"

"I have never seen them look so comfortable around anybody." I smile. 

"I adopted two kids in a way. I know how to calm them down." I look at the girl and try and think of a good outfit. "What did he do to you?" She looks at me, eyes brimming with tears. "I can make it so you don't have to talk, just take my hand." She touches my hand and I start to see things from her perspective. 

*Flashback- 4 years old

"Daddy? Are you okay?" The man was sitting on the floor drinking. 

"H-heeeey Dessie!" He stands up and walks towards me. "Yooourr Maamm-*hic-ma is very prretty Dessie. But you are eeeven better." He takes a drink out of his bottle. "Saay! Do yoou wanna play a gaaame?" He starts inching towards her. 

"No, daddy. I want to go to bed! Come tuck me in?" He smirks evilly and nods as she skips up the clean stairs. He follows her into the room and-

*Flashback- 8 years

"DESSIE! GET DOWN HERE!" She was hiding in a closet. Her dad had had 'fun' with her every night. "DESDEMONA!" She hides even farther as he stomps up the stairs. He searches under the bed, in her cage and finally comes to the closet. He looks around the closet and locks eyes with her. "I told you-" he grabs her by the hair and yanks her out of the closet "-to come here!" He slaps her across the face. He does it again, lecturing her on obedience. Not that it really mattered though, as the poor eight year old was about to lose consciousness from pain. He then pulled down her pants and-

*Flashback- 14 years old

He walks into her room and tosses a small pink lace outfit on the bed.

"I'll give you some privacy to change then we can have some fun~" He walks downstairs and she changes into the clothes. She sits on the bed, imagining his murder. The door opens up to reveal a man in a black mask and fancy clothes. He had a fedora and a baseball bat. She smiles. 

"Kill me?" He shakes his head and waves for her to come with him. 

 

*End of flashback

 

I inhale sharply. I only saw the ones that changed things. Every night he did that. 

"Cody?" He looks at me, waiting. "Remember to make sure that he feels as much pain as possible." He nods and smirks. I look back at Desdemona. "What do you want to wear?" She looks at my hand and at me.

"Can I show you?" I nod and hold out my hand.   
Black t-shirt with a bleeding heart.   
Black loose fitting jeans.   
Black DC’s.    
Black hat with the transgender flag on it.

I use a bit of my energy and make it. 

"When you're upstairs, grab your sisters and your mom please." She nods and goes upstairs. I turn to the man and rip the tape off his mouth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!?! _ Coming into my house and damaging my property _ ?!?!"

"I have not broken anything." 

"YOU GAVE THE GODDAMN KIDS  **_HOPE_ ** ! I can't have them trying to escape, now can I?" I slap him. 

"Humans like you disgust me." He looks at me and I touch his forehead, sending pain to every single nerve in his body. He shakes and tries to scream, but I won't let him. "That is not even close to what you will feel..." I turn to the stairs and down come Zilla, Kitty, Silver and Desdemona. "You all look amazing!" I walk to them. "Now, if any name changes are desired, now would be the time." Silver jumps up and down with her hand in the air. "Yes?"

"Can I be Lilith? You can call me Lily!" I nod. 

"Kitty? Any name change?" She looks at me with a dark evil glimmer in her eyes. 

"No, but can you call me killer kitty?" I laugh and nod. I look at Desdemona. 

"Can you call me Dez? And use male pronouns?" I nod.

"Of course Dez." I look at Zilla. 

"No. I want to keep my name." I nod. I hand each of the girls a knife with their name on it. 

"Now girls, take turns. Make him feel as much pain as possible." Lily walks up to him and stabs him in the leg. She then cuts off his pants and cuts off his dick. She takes the tape off his mouth and he starts letting out full volume screams. She then takes the dick and shoves it in his mouth. 

"Can I have a needle and some thread?" I nod and hand it to her. She then sews his mouth shut and wiped some blood on her white shirt. Kitty comes up to him and sits down next to him.

"Ya know, daddy... " She draws a smiley face on his stomach with her knife, "mommy always was my favorite. I found you..." She licks her knife, "rather tasteless!" Dez walks up and kicks him. 

"He's defenseless... HAHA!" He drives his knife into his chest and brings it back up, splattering blood all over his face. I used a bit of my magic to keep the man alive and conscious. He does this at least two dozen times before he stops. "Oh my, I'm not being obedient! So sorry, daddy..." He twists the knife, making a squelching noise. "Or should I say  _ Byron _ ..." I look at the twins, who are poking at his eyes with knives. 

"Girls, it's your mother's turn." They walk towards the stairs and sit down. "Go get anything you want to keep from upstairs, girls." 

"Race you upstairs!" Dez starts running up the stairs, Kitty and Lily racing behind him. Zilla walks towards Byron dragging her sledgehammer. 

"Hey Zilla?" She looks at me. "Put both of your hands on the hammer." She does and the hammer turns a vibrant crimson. She smiles and takes the hammer above her head. 

"You are a disgrace!" She brings it down on his head, splattering more blood all over. "You- *crack- disgusting- *crack- human!" I release my magic and she turns to me smiling. "Let's go! I haven't been outside in 15 years!" I smile and the girls come skipping down the stairs, Dez coming slowly behind holding a backpack. I look at my watch- half an hour left. 

"Wanna go on one hunt before we back to the mansion?" They all nod and Cody hands me my mask. I put it on my face. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

 

  
  



	7. Paper cuts hurt the worst

3rd person P.O.V.- Frisk and Ikko

"Frisk! I think I want to go into this house!" Ikko points at a white house with a man sitting in the front window with a gun. 

"Alright, Ikks. Let's go." Ikko walks up to the house and swings the door open. 

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" They scream out. A dog runs to the door, burned and missing chunks of hair. Ikko pets it with a frown. "Who did this to you, honey?" 3 puppies run towards the bigger dog. Frisk leaned on their scythe. 

"Huh. Great Danes." The mother was easily as tall as Ikko. 

"Can we keep them?!?" A man walks into the room with a cigarette and gun.

"Who the fuck are you?" He says calmly with a puff of smoke. He goes to put out his cigarette out on the dog only to be knocked out of the way by Ikko. Frisk called the dogs as Ikko slowly got angrier, growing in height, teeth getting sharper, hair getting hotter. They look at him with a frightening smile.

"Why would you do that?" He goes to turn and run, but Ikko pins him to the ground and rips out his throat. The dogs run over as Ikko gets shorter, fangs staying sharp. "Eat up, doggies! You're coming home with me!" Frisk walks to the next room and finds a half dead baby covered in burn marks. 

"Shit.." Frisk carefully picks up the baby who is struggling to stay conscious. The baby has a dirty, too small diaper and is far too skinny to be healthy. The baby's skin is a light fawn color. The baby starts to cry and Frisk holds it closer. "Hey... shh... it's okay..." Ikko walks into the room and sees the small human. 

"OH MY GO-" Frisk holds a finger to their mouth

"Shh..." Frisk looks at Ikko. "Go search the house for any more animals or humans, if you don't find any, I'll be in the bathroom." Ikko nods and sets off to find anybody else and Frisk walks to the bathroom, slowly rocking the child. They reach the bathroom and turn on the water trying to get it to a comfortable temperature for the baby. They search the cupboards and find a small bottle of women's lavender body wash. They take off the baby's diaper and see that the baby is a boy. They start to rinse the baby off, whispering comforting words when the water hits the burns. "Ya know, I think I might keep ya." The baby giggles gleefully. "I mean, ya wouldn't mind having me as a parent, right kid?" 

"Ahhh... ooaa.." Frisk smiles as the baby lets out more coos while Frisk finishes bathing him. 

"Now, let’s get you dressed..." They take a small towel out of one of the cupboards and wrap it as a temporary diaper. They then take off their sweatshirt and bundle him in it. "Ya... that's not so bad..." Frisk continues to talk to the baby, talking about all the fun they'll have together. Unbeknownst to Frisk, Ikko watched the entire scene, smiling calmly. "Now, let's go find Ikko. We should go to the store and get some baby food and diapers. Yeah! Diapers." The small child was giggling at Frisk's talking. Ikko walks into the bathroom with a hop in their step. 

"Let's go then. I need to get dog food, too." Frisk smiles as they leave, taking the dogs and child, leaving a burning building in their wake. 

 

3rd person P.O.V.- Seb, Jeff and Iss

The trio had already hit up four or five houses making sure to leave DNA. What's more fun than knowing the police would get DNA from somebody who doesn't exist? They were about to hit up one more house before going back to meet Ace, and boy were they in for a surprise. They walk into the house, excited to have some more fun. 

"Hey Jeff, how many weapons have you used?" Seb looks at Jeff who smiles even wider. 

"Well, I usually use my knife but sometime I like to mix it up..." He looks at Seb's crowbar. "Hey, can I try that?" Seb smiles and looks at Jeff's knife.

"Only if I can use that." They both nod and switch, grinning in anticipation. Iss points to a room.

"The only life form is in there," he whispers. Seb and Jeff nod and walk towards the door. Iss looks at the floor, seeing something red. He leans down and touches it, bringing his fingers up to his nose. "Blood? Shit, guys something isn't right..." He looks up at Seb and Jeff, who are standing in front of the door. 

"Ready? Three, two-" Seb kicks open the door, knife shining in the light. Iss jumps forward, throwing a dagger in front of Seb, causing him to fall into Jeff. "What the fuck, Iss? Why-" Seb looks at where Iss was looking. Standing in front of Seb was a kid dressed in all black, soaked in blood holding a hammer and broken beer bottle. They had long blond hair and looked around sixteen years old. 

"Oh... I thought you were the cops. I think.. I think I might kill you anyway. I mean... I might as well. Breaking the law once is better than twice, right?" She gives them a wistful smile. Her smile twists into a creepy grin as she leaps forward, aiming right for Seb. Seb leaps right back at her, pinning the her to the ground."Grr...Get... Off.. ME!" She throws him across the room and he lands inches from Iss, who is watching the scene intently. She charges at Jeff and blocks his hit with the crowbar, holding the hammer over her head. He kicks her off and joins Seb in charging at her. Iss steps forward and grins. 

"Alright, that's enough." He uses his power to make Seb and Jeff both start shaking, so badly in fact, that they cannot stand. He also made the teen float mid air, shock crossing her features. 

"What  _ are  _ you?" Iss looks at the girl, smiling and slowly letting her down. 

"Well, I am something like 28% glitch and the rest is unknown. What's your name, kid?"  She looks at him and frowns. 

"Sabrina." Iss slowly lets up his magic off Jeff and Seb.

"I'm gonna offer you a job, Sabrina. One of the perks is you get to choose a new name." She smiles like a child on Christmas morning. 

"What's the job?" Iss chuckles. 

"Defender of the overworld and off-branches." She laughs. 

"Well, you're fucking crazy! I like you!" She smiles again, this time in pure excitement. "Call me Storm." She goes over to Jeff and Seb, helping them up. "Jeff the Killer and party. Nice! You guys are real fun to spar with, even if you were trying to kill me." She pick up the weapons and switches them around. "You look better holding a crowbar Mr....?" He sighs angrily. 

"My name is Seb." He turns to Iss. "Really? The last hunt of the night and you decide to pick up a a runt." Storm smiles and walks back over to him. 

"For your information," she flips him, "size doesn't matter." Jeff chuckles and walks over to her.

"Size matters in some situations." He holds out his hand for her to shake. "But, if you came with me, we could-" Iss throws his hatchet inches from Jeff's face. 

"I suggest you back off my new recruit." Jeff holds up his hands in mock offense. 

"What? I'm not  _ doing  _ anything _. _ " Iss walks over to the wall and grabs his blade and hatchet. 

"We should get back anyway." He looks at Jeff. "I really do doubt you're  _ that  _ good."

"Wanna find out?" Jeff says with a growl.

"Back the fuck off, Jeff." Seb stands up and walks to the door. "Let's go." 

 

Ace's P.O.V.

 

"So, Zilla, how'd you end up marrying him?" They had been walking for about 10 minutes, this was much slower than flying.

"My dad sold me off instead of paying the people he owed money to." 

"Well... shit, do you want to go pay him a visit?" She smiles wistfully.

"No, he's dead. Once he found out that I was being raped, he tried to get me back. But..." I nod my head. 

"Hey Ace!"

"Where are we-"

"Going, just to be-" 

"Completely clear?" The twins stop in front of me. 

"Well, we are going to meet my family. After we meet up with them, we will be going to the Creepypasta mansion where we will be staying for a few days. We will then be traveling to my dimension, which is where you will be staying on a more permanent basis."

"Will we have our own rooms?" Dez asks anxiously. 

"It all depends on if we find a person that would be safe for you to room with." He looks confused. "You'll be in a house with killers and cannibals. Always question your safety with somebody new." He nods. "Alright, I'm tired of walking. I'll take the twins. Cody, you teleport with Zilla and Dez." He nods and grabs their shoulders, disappearing. "Come here, girls!" They skip over to me and I shift into my wolf form. "Hop on my back, just watch out for the wings!" They jump on whispering about shared dreams and never wanting them to end. I spread out my wings and take off, loving the feeling of the wind on my face. 

"Ace?" Lilly leans forward. "Why did you help us?" I slow down slightly, making sure I have time to explain. 

"Because..." I sigh. "My mom was mean to me. Not as mean as your dad, but still mean. I hate watching people be treated like that, knowing how it feels. It makes me angry and I always make sure to keep the abused alive or kill them painlessly." I land softly in the street, claws making quiet clicking against the street. I look up at everybody who had arrived. Seb, Iss and Cody were sitting on a bench talking. Dez was talking to some new kid and Jeff while Zilla was talking to Al and Draco. I shift back into my normal form and feel small cuts and chips form on the bone. "Where are Ikko, Frisk Chara and Remo?" Seb looks up and shrugs. 

"We are a few minutes early." I look at the new human, a teenage girl by the looks of it. "Oh, by the way, Iss recruited a runt named storm." I look at Storm who Is interacting with Dez very naturally. Dez looked completely comfortable. 

"Okay. Now Dez has a roommate." Seb looks up at me and grins. 

"You broke your own rule. I mean, two four-year-olds, a teen and a young adult?" 

"Yes, well you three also broke the rule. You are in no position to talk." He nods and leans back. Cody points at a spot behind me and I turn around. Ikko and Frisk were walking down the street, followed by a Great Dane and it's three puppies. As they get closer, I also see that Frisk is holding a baby. Frisk walks up to me and stops right in front of me. 

"I'm keeping him." The baby giggles and Frisk walks over to sit in the grass. 

"Hi Mama! I getted Luci some friends! They were being hurt, so I decided to save them!" They skip over to Frisk. 

"Alright! Everyone over here," I call out calmly. They all walk over to me, Draco sticking something in his hood. "So, 1 new adult, 2 teens, 2 kids and a baby. Oh, and 4 Great Danes... where are Chara and Remo?" Somebody taps on my shoulder.

"Hello Ace." I turn and see Chara and Remo. "I see we have some new additions." I nod. 

"Let's go back to the mansion and play some games!" 

"I have stuff to do, though I'm sure you could play with Sally, Lazari and the twins." I hold out my hands for the baby. "What happened to the people who did this to the child?" I ask as I heal the burns on the baby. 

"Dead." I turn and heal the dogs, still cradling the baby. 

"Good. Let's go." I turn and walk into the forest. 

-Time skip back to the mansion-

 

I let out a low, guttural growl.

"Where is she?" I ask in a rough, deep voice. Once we had gotten to the mansion, I went to the room to check on Lexi only to find her gone. 

"I think she went to Offender's room..." Ben said, not paying much attention. 

"How long ago?" I growl.

"I dunno, like 2 minutes maybe?" I suddenly feel a wave of pleasure through my body and suppress a moan.

"Goddamnit, where- ah~ Where is his room?" Ben looks at me like I'm insane and stands up, leading me to it. Everybody else had stayed outside to play for a while so I was alone. We reach the room and I wave him off with a small 'thanks'. I kick open the door and see Lexi naked, tied to a table, bleeding in a couple different spots. "Offender!" He turns around and accidentally slides a knife over her skin causing her to scream. "AAHhh~..." This cut had been deeper than the others. "Let. Her. Go." He looks at me, amused. 

"And why would I do that?" I open my wings and sharpen the ends. 

"I said," I slice the restraints with one slick movement of my wing, "let her go." She gets up and runs over to me as I conjure another straight jacket and stuff to wear underneath. I hand them to her. "Put these on." She gives a shaky nod and start to put the stuff on as I tun to offender. "My name is Ace," I fold my wings neatly on my back, "and you just injured somebody under my protection. Now, since you are part of the fandom, I won't kill you. I will though do this." I walk forward and touch his hand, sending extreme pain to every nerve. I make sure he can't scream, sealing his mouth with my magic. "Touch her again, and I won't be so kind." I lift my hand, him collapsing on the floor, unconscious. I turn to Lexi, who just needs the restraints buckled. I walk over to her, buckle the restraints and snap on a purple collar around her neck. I hook the collar up to a leash and walk out the door dragging her behind me. I walk to the living room and see slender reading a book. "I apologize." He looks up at me. 

"For what?" 

"I caused Offender immense pain, he will be asleep for a while."

"I thought you said Deus could invade our dreams?" I sigh.

"Just the ones in my family." I yank on Lexi's chain. "I can cook breakfast if you want. I need something to do for a while." He nods and puts his book down. 

"If you wish. I could also watch your pet for you while you do that." I hand him the leash. "I will make sure she is not harmed. Also, when will you be starting evaluations?" 

"Soon." I walk to the kitchen and grab an apron. I decide on waffles, pancakes, sausage and bacon (made from actual animals), fresh kidneys for Jack from my hunt, and some sausage patties- these ones made from human meat. I roll up my sleeves and grab some pans, set up the table and start cooking. After about half an hour, I am done with the food and decide to make some maple syrup. I go outside spread my wings and fly to the nearest forest with maple trees ready for tapping. I get all the sap I need and put it in a jar, taking back off. I am about halfway back when a wave of extreme, paralyzing fear hits me. I struggle to keep my wings out as I slowly land and lay down on the forest floor. As soon as I relax, my wings retract themselves to my back and refuse to move. "Shit... I'm going to have to walk." I stand up and walk in the direction of the mansion- it should take me about 10 minutes on foot to get back. I suddenly feel a presence about ten feet behind me. I turn and see the rake. "I really didn't expect to see you here... though I suppose it is still fairly dark out." He awkwardly walks towards me. 

"Zalgo wishes for your presence." I look at my pocket watch- 4:00 A.M.

"Not now, perhaps around noon?"

"It was not a request." I sigh.

"And what are you going to do? I don't have time for this!" I turn on my heel and start to walk away. He grabs my shoulder, cutting my collar bone in the process. I throw him back with my wing, which is now razor sharp. "I said no!" I take off and reach the mansion in about 2 minutes, I was flying much slower than usual. I walk into the mansion and make the syrup, keeping the food warm with my magic. I place jellies and jams on the table next to the butter and milk. "Food's ready," I whisper. I slowly walk to the couch and let my body fall asleep, entering the world that I have created in my mind.

-In Ace's Head-

"Master! You have returned!" A neko child runs up to me, hugging my waist.

"Yes, I suppose I have Evelyn. How have you been?" I bend down to her height. 

"I have been very good, master Ace!" I look around the infinite room. The room today had a desk with a sketchpad and pencils, and the usual monitor to watch what my body is doing. The night Cody and the others took us to the creepypasta realm, Evelyn had broken the monitor on accident. "What are we going to do tonight?" I look at the blue haired child. 

"Well, I think we are going to sketch, though I believe," I open a desk drawer and pull out crayons, "you can use these." She takes the crayons and sits down on the white floor. 

"How long are going to be here master?" She asks, coloring on the floor.

"My body was absolutely exhausted so I should be here for around 2 or 3 hours." She nods and continues drawing. I walk to the desk and grab the pencils and start to sketch, glancing at the monitor every once in a while. 

"Oh mah  god-gulp- who cooked this? It's amazing!" Voices start coming from the monitor, people must have been waking up. 

"Master, I believe your body requires food!" Evelyn summons stats bars. "98% of food down, your health is going to start deteriorating if you don't eat. Your main magic- the one that you use to shift and heal and create- is at 23%. The backup magic, the more powerful one that doesn't regenerate, is at 99%."

"When did I tap into the backup magic?"

"I'm pretty sure it happened right after you got out of Deus' prison." I nod and sigh. I look at the other bars. 52% energy in body, 28% happiness, 67% anger. I'm going to have to deal with that somehow... 

"Evelyn, I need you to make sure the anger stays hidden." She nods and grabs the floating glass bar carefully and shoves it in the top desk drawer.

"I will only let little bits out when necessary, master!" I hug her. 

"I will return tonight, Evelyn. Please behave." I walk over to the desk and look at the sketches of my family and the new additions. I stack them up and lay down on the floor, letting my mind drift back into control of my body.

Ace P.O.V.- Real World

"Uhh..." I stretch my arms and crack my spine and neck. "Lovely. Time for food." I stand up and drag myself to the kitchen, body still not fully awake. At the table sat Ben, Toby, Jeff, Masky, Cody, Seb and Iss. I grab a plate and pile on some sausage, a kidney and some pancakes. I then cover the entire plate in blood that I had thickened for food. I grab a cup and fill it up with coffee and sit down at the table. 

"H-hey Ace, d-do yo-ou kno-know who coo-cooked?" Toby asks from across the table. 

"I did." Everybody looks at me, even Cody. "Is so surprising that I know how to cook?"I get a few nods and shrugs. "We will start checking for corruption today. I will be leaving around 11:30, so I'll check everybody I can before I leave. I have to go back and meet Zalgo... I suppose he will not be happy after meeting me last time." Cody looks over at me. 

"By the way, what did happen with Zalgo?" I lift up my mask slightly and put a sausage in my mouth, chewing slowly.

"Well, at first it was just a friendly conversation..." 

"Chara's definition of friendly or Seb's?" 

"...Seb's. But, he came at me so I shifted and accidentally clawed out one of his eyes. But, to be fair, he was fairly rude." 

"*Sigh... just... please be careful. You should probably leave after you eat so you can check Zalgo's proxies and minions." I nod and shovel food into my mouth quickly.

"Good morning Mama! How was your nap?" Ikko and the twins. I smile and hand Ikko one of the sausages I made. They shove it in their mouth and smile even wider. "Upper arm?" I nod and a few of the creepypastas pause. 

"I slept very good, thank you Ikko." I turn to the twins. "How was your first night?" 

"It was so-"

"Much fun! We play-"

"Ed games all night and-"

"Even had a tea party-" 

"With Sally!" They chirp the last line in unison. 

"Fabulous. Now, today I have to go visit a... friend. I need you two to stay here and guard the house, okay?" They nod vigorously. "How is your brother?" 

"He went-"

"Out with-"

"Storm about-"

"An hour ago." I nod and grab two more sausages. "Are these-"

"Made from-"

"The meat you-"

"Collected last night?" I nod and smile as they take them. They slowly lift them to their mouths, glancing at each other the entire time. When it finally gets to their mouth, their eyes widen and they shove the entire thing in their mouths. I grab three plates and fill them up for Ikko and the twins, who sit down and start shoveling food into their mouths. 

"Wait so..." Ben looks at his half eaten sausage, "this is...  _ human _ ?" I nod as he gags. 

"It tastes fine, I don't understand what your problem is," puzzles Iss. 

"I think this was one of your better batches, Aces." I nod again as a thanks. 

"Anyway, I need to go find slender." I quickly wash my plate and walk out of the room with a wave. I walk to Slender's office and knock on the door.

"Come in," a smooth voice answers from the other side. I slide the door open and strut in, sitting down in the chair next to his desk. "I assume you are looking for Lexi?" I nod and he points to the other side of the room, sitting on the floor watching T.V. "She did get scared once, when I threatened that if she left the room I would kill her." I nod slowly. 

"I figured something like that happened." 

"How so?"

"I feel all the pain she does, all the emotions, strong physical sensations and some of the more painful thoughts." 

"I see..." I look over at Lexi, who is still watching T.V.

"Do you think she can stay here until tonight? She should be no problem for now, you gave her a television." He nods thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe I can."

"Thank you Slender, I will be back around six." I walk out of the house, nodding silently to anyone I passed. I walk to an open patch in the forest and spread my wings. I look at them and can't help but wonder how I fly. They are just bones, nothing in between to catch wind. They are about six feet from tip to tip and have points at the ends. I shake them, making sure to crack the bones that were uncomfortable. I take off and do a few twirls in the air, watching my wings the entire time. "Alright... I don't have the patience to navigate my way there, so..." I slice open a portal with my dagger. You know what? I'm gonna name the dagger Dravon. Don't know why, but his name is Dravon. I put Dravon back in his sheath and fly through the portal into Zalgo's realm. 

"Gods, it's hot in here..." I spread my wings again, this time to actually fly towards Zalgo's castle. Suddenly, I smell corruption. Not the kind that is all over this place, I know that smell. No, this smells like... hate. Fear. Betrayal and pure, destructive power. I also smell... rotting. Not like flesh or food, but like somebody is slowly rotting from the inside out. I arrive in the throne room, following the smell. There sits Zalgo, practically glowing with power. Next to him is the rake, who has the same glow and is slightly bigger. "DEUS! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. 

"Hello!" He floats out from behind the throne. "Ace! How are you? How have you been? Good, I hope." He is wearing the same thing he was last time, a plain black t-shirt and black pants. "I am very sorry about you almost getting destroyed in the notebook realm, by the time I had realized that you were there, I had already started destroying the realm for the remodel that I'm doing!" He sits in the throne with his feet on the arm of it. "While it would have been convenient for you to get killed, I don't agree with unfair play. I do need you gone though, oh protector of realms. You are already a nuisance, so..." He looks at Zalgo and the Rake, "Kill him. I gotta go Ace. Good luck!" He teleports away, leaving behind a puff of white smoke and two angry immortals. 

"Zalgo! We don't have to fight, just let me help you!" I plead. He laughs and tries to hit me and I dodge. "Evelyn, let out all the anger." I suddenly feel a rush of hatred and power. I smile and pull out Dravon. I leap forward towards the Rake and stab him in the chest too quick for him to dodge. "I said that we didn't have to fight! But  _ no _ , you _ had _ to try and fight me!" I feel the power slowly drain out of me as I stab Zalgo in the eye I clawed yesterday. I lay both him and the rake next to me and start to take the corruption out of them and heal them. "I need you two to live otherwise the fandom will be screwed up. I'll even heal your eye." I finish taking out the corruption and should be done with the healing in about 2 minutes. 

"Master, I know I'm not supposed to talk to you, but your magic is at 2%!" I sigh and push that magic into healing them feeling even more cuts form on my bones, wings and face being attacked this time as well. I collapse, feeling extremely weak. Zalgo sits up rubbing his head and the Rake just lays back down and goes to sleep. 

"Bring... bring me to... Cody..." I manage to whisper as Zalgo sits me up. 

"I saw all of that. I see you were telling the truth... where is Cody?"

"Sle... Slenderman's.. mansion. No.. sleep..." I slowly lose consciousness and he shakes me. I pull out Dravon, lazily slicing open a portal. "Go... through." He picks me up and walks through in his mostly human form. 

"ACE!" Cody runs up to me and takes me out of Zalgo's arms. He rips my mask off and shoves three or four pills in my mouth.  I slowly gain energy as Cody turns to Zalgo, growling. "What happened?" He snarls. I roll out of his arms, landing on my hands and knees. The cuts start bleeding thick, black blood. 

"Deus tried to kill me through them." I hold out my hand and make a 'give me' motion. He does not obey. "Cody, give me my mask."

"Stand up and look at me." I growl and quickly stand up, almost falling over in the process. He goes to touch the cuts and I yank away. "How much magic did you use?" 

"Give me my mask  _ now _ ." I can hear a few people walk up behind me. 

"Hi Mama!" 

"Hey mom." 

"Hi there-"

"Mister Ace!" I turn around and look at Frisk, who is still holding the small child. 

"Frisk get them out of here. Please." Ikko gasps and hugs me. 

"Mama! Are you okay? You're hurt!" I hug them back and sigh.

"No I'm not, honey. I need you to go with Frisk and the twins back inside, okay?" They nod and start walking away with the twins, Frisk still standing there.

"Ace," Frisk said in a deep, scary voice, "how are you supposed to keep your promise if you are dead?" 

"I'm fine."

"NO YOU'RE NOT. Gods, mom, how am I supposed to be okay knowing that every time you get in a fight with Deus or somebody corrupted this happens?" I hang my head, black blood dripping onto the grass. 

"Did you name the child?" I say in a flat voice.

"Yes," they say in a shaky tone, "his name is Sicuro. It's Italian for safe. I'm going to go inside. Get Chara to heal those." I nod as they walk away.

"We're worried Ace. You randomly get cuts, you push us away, you're not okay Ace!" Cody holds his up a if to beg. 

"I'm f-"

"SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU SAY YOU ARE FINE I'LL SLAP YOU! I know you're not fine,  so stop saying you are."

"Cody, stop worrying. If it becomes too much, I'll tell you. Until then, I'm completely content with hating myself. Not my body, but my personality. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Zalgo." I turn and walk over to Zalgo, who had walked away and was arguing with Slender. "Zalgo. I now know that Dues has been in this Fandom, so I need you to give one of these," I hand him a bottle of pills, "to each of your proxies and minions. Basically these expel his corruption and send it to one place." He nods and takes them.

"Thank you." He holds out his hand and I shake it. He teleports away and I sit down on the damp grass. 

"Hello, my child." Chara sits down next to me and takes off her mask. I look over at her and examine her features for the first time. She doesn't have eyes, just empty white sockets that glow with love. Her mouth is loosely sewn shut in a warm smile and her ears look like somebody cut them off. Her hair is a silvery white in a wavy pixie cut, it looks like a waterfall. "Ace, I can't say I understand why you refuse help. I can't say that I understand your magic. What I do understand though," She turns to me, "is that Cody loves you. You two are complementary, the perfect balance. If one gets lighter and fades away, the other falls. You can't push us away if you wish to keep us safe." I sign and close my eyes. 

"But if I don't push you away, then the thoughts get louder. They already are. I can't keep you safe from me if I can't even keep myself safe from me. I don't want to hurt you..." She puts her hand on my shoulder and tries to heal some of my wounds. 

"You don't have to hurt us Ace. We trust you." My eyes shoot open and I look at her pleadingly. 

"But you shouldn't! I can't... I won't... I shouldn't have this power. I am new and have little patience. My emotions are so powerful- and I mean powerful like obliterate worlds- that I have to cage them. I..." I look down at my shaking hands, "I don't want to destroy, but I will if I'm not careful. Get too comfortable and you're not careful... I'm comfortable around you guys." She looks up at the tops of the trees. 

"Ace, you need to understand how powerful the rest of us are. I know how to calm people down... I know that if I give you a comfy bed, Cody and some Twenty One Pilots music, you'll calm down. Al knows what you're afraid of. Seb can throw you across a room or hold you down without effort. Iss can bring you to your knees in fear. Remo can make you want- no,  _ need _ to commit suicide. Ikko can make you look small and weak, they can rip out your throat for fun. Frisk can crush your bones without moving a muscle. Draco can make you obey his wishes, he can replace you. Cody can make you feel intense pain and fear. You? You may be able to do everything and be powerful, but we could take you down if we wanted. We love you and care about you so we won't. You are our leader and we respect you." 

"Chara, I know you're not weak. But, no matter how powerful you are, I haven't even shown you a fraction of my power. I'm sorry." She smiles and hugs me tightly. 

"That's okay. It's going to be okay." She gets up and walks away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 


	8. I don't care if I just woke up, I need a nap

"ALRIGHT! Let's DO STUFF!" I throw myself off the couch and onto the floor. "Uhhh.... I kinda want a nap first though." Cody picks me up and I cuddle into his cold chest.   
"I think I'm going to take him home."   
"That should be fine. After you guys are all rested up though, I need you to..." She turns around and looks at papers on the desk, quickly jotting things down, "Um... yeah, Undertale is probably best." He nods and Deus walks into the room carrying a basket of papers. "Are those the infection stats?" He nods and she rips them out of his hands. Deus looks at me.   
"Get some rest. You need it."   
"Mmm... ya, k. I can do that." I yawn and cuddle back into Cody's chest. Dues nods at Cody and opens up a portal into our realm. Cody walks through and lays me on our bed lightly, taking off my mask and clothes. I roll over onto his side and cover up with the blankets, to which he sighs. He picks me and the blankets up and lays down, setting me on top of him. "Cody?"   
"Hmm?"  
"Are we dating?" I close my eyes and yawn again. "Cause then I could ask you out on a date. I mean, *yawn* I could anyway, but I just think that if we weren't... *yawn* Cody, will you go out with me?" He chuckles and I can feel him nod.   
"I will go out with you when you are fully awake." I smile and kiss his cheek lightly as I fall asleep. 

-Cody P.O.V.-

He looks so cute asleep.   
"Oh, Ace... how did I get so lucky? I got unbelievably lucky." I kiss his head. "I am glad we got you to forget the first day though..." He shifts slightly and I hold him closer. "I love you so much Ace. I don't want to screw it up though... My little Ace. In an entire deck of cards, you will always be my favorite..." He smiles faintly in his sleep. "You are my sunshine..." I start his favorite song lightly, "My only sunshine... you make me happy... when skies are gray... you'll never know dear," I brush a piece of hair off his face,"how much I love you... please don't take my sunshine away..." he lets out a whimper as I stop. How could something so beautiful be so violent? How could something so calm and graceful be deadly and mean? It was partially my fault and I can admit that, but he never would have lasted without me. He locks up his emotions and stops talking and I just need him to be okay. To be safe. I slowly drift into sleep, all the while thinking of what I could do to make Ace better.   


-Ace/Cody's Dream- Still Cody P.O.V.-  
  
I watch as our old family surrounds Ace saying things like 'Fag' and 'Whore'. They kept inching closer to him and whenever he tried to get away they would hit him. He curls into a small ball in the middle of the slowly shrinking circle.   
"It's not real, Cody is okay, I'm okay." He just repeats this line as I walk forward. I pull back our mother and stab her with the dagger I keep on me. I go around the circle and stab every person there. I walk up to Ace and throw the dagger away.   
"Ace..." I touch his shoulder and he cringes back and looks at me.   
"Oh. Cody. So, what are we going to do this time? Are you going to insult me? Cut me? Tell me you don't love me? Get it over with. I just want this to be over." He puts his back in between his knees.   
"Ace, why would I do that?" He pushes me away. "Ace..."  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" I hug him and he tenses up.   
"It's really me, kid. It's okay." He slowly wraps his arms around my torso and I hold him tighter. "You're okay, Aces." He looks up at me with a cheesy grin and a twinkle in his eye.  
"How'd you get here?" I shrug and he lets go of me. I stand up and so does he. I take a couple steps and fall. I brace myself for the ground but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and see a white hole above me where I fell and everything else was black.    
"What the FUuuUUCK!" I spin quickly and try to steady myself as my speed increases. Well, I try until I see the floor. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" I tense up and hit the floor, pain radiating through my body. "Uhhhh... why am I not dead?" I roll over and lay there. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna sit here." The floor is white but anything above that slowly fades into black. I stand up and see a teenager kneeling not far from me. "Hey kid, you okay?" They don't even flinch, they just dip something in a bucket and start... scrubbing the floor???? "Hey.... Kid?" I approach them and touch their shoulder. They don't flinch as they speak quietly under their breath.   
"You know I can't answer you when she is in the room!" What? I look at her face and see a younger version of Lexi... the one when Ace first got here.   
"KID!" I go to shake their shoulders but phase through them. "Kid, please this isn't real!" Suddenly, I see our mother behind her with a belt. Oh no... I remember this. "KID! Kid, please run! PLEASE JUST LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Our mother raises the belt and brings it down across the body's head who lets out a scream. The mother raises the belt again and I try to stop her, only to phase through her letting the kid get hit. "NO!" I try desperately to stop her or help the kid who is bleeding badly but to no avail. I fall to my knees as the kid gets hit dozens of times bleeding all over the floor. Our mother leans down to the body's ear.   
"You missed a spot," she whispers and fades away.   
"Kid..." I try to pick them up but phase through her. She tries to pick herself up but falls, causing her blood to splash on the floor. She tries this a few times before managing it and going right back to scrubbing, face void of emotion, wounds still dripping. "I'm so sorry..." The kid fades away as I fall back on my knees.   
"Freak." I look up and see nobody.   
"Useless."  
"Not normal."  
"Get away from me!"   
"Why are you talking to yourself?"  
"Faggot."  
"Dyke."  
"Attention Whore!"  
"Worthless."  
"Slutty bitch." The voices come from everywhere and I hang my head.   
"I don't need you anymore," says a light voice that sounds like Ace's.   
"SHUT UP!" I hold my hands over my ears. I don't hear anything after that. I slowly uncover my ears and immediately regret it.   
"What  _are_  you?" followed by different pitched laughter from all directions.   
"Please..." I put my hands back over my ears, "just stop." I look up and see a pair of black boots. Aces boots. "Ace?" He smiles darkly and holds my bat over his head, swinging it down onto my head. He does this a few times and I hold my hands over my head.   
"ENOUGH!" a powerful voice rings out. I look up and see Ace being disintegrated. Across the room sits another Ace on his knees. In the middle of the room is May, floating with her hair waving around her powerfully. Her eyes are glowing bright blue and her teeth are bared, ready to fight. "That is well past enough." She floats to the ground and I walk over to her. "Cody. I apologize for intruding, but I can't have my best people having nightmares, now can I?" She smiles warmly as Ace walks towards us with a small limp. "Now, I have a lot to do, so I'll just fix this, ya?" She waves her hand and we are suddenly standing in front of a large tree house in the middle of the forest. "Now please, get some real rest." She disappears and I hug Ace.  
"It's okay," he coos. "You're okay."  
"Do you dream like that often?" He nods. "Well, not anymore! I won't let it happen again." I step back and hold his hand. "Now, let's go do some light reading"  
"Let's," he replies with a smile.

-Time skip brought to you by 20-30 books-  
Ace P.O.V.

I groan and roll over onto Cody.   
"Good morning handsome," he chimes. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes.  
"I need a shower before we leave." He looks at my dirt and blood covered bones and nods. "Ikko should have one too. Actually, everybody needs a shower." I stand up and stretch, hearing a few bones pop into a more comfortable position. "Who all left yesterday?"   
"Remo and Chara took Dez, the twins, Zilla, Storm and the Great Danes. Seb and Iss are still in the Creepypasta realm so the only people here would be..." he starts counting on his fingers, "Frisk, Ikko, Lucifer, Sicuro, Al, Draco, Me and you." I nod and grab a t-shirt and some baggy shorts.   
"We need to do laundry too." I open up a portal into Chara's realm and glance at Cody. "I'll be right back." I walk through the portal and find myself in a large meadow. There were flowers everywhere and the large mansion I created. The field eventually faded into forest and that went on for as far as the eye could see. I walk into the mansion and look around. I spot Chara in the kitchen and strut in. "Hello Chara." She turns around and smiles- she wasn't wearing her mask.   
"Hello Ace! I was actually just about to send you a telepathic message about forgetting to get a phone!" I smile and hand her a blank phone which turns white with yellow tulips. "Thank you child. Now, why were you coming to visit?" I chuckle lightly.   
"I realized I had forgot to give you and Remo phones!" She laughs and waves me over her face turning worried.   
"Ace, Dues is in the other room," she whispers. I chuckle and walk into the living room where Dues is sitting with Remo, Dez and Storm. He looks up at me and smiles.   
"Ace! How was your nap?" I smile and laugh at Remo's surprised expression.   
"It was very nice, May came and stopped the nightmares so me and Cody could read in peace."  
"What did you read about?"   
"I finished the Harry Potter books for later and some on lucid dreaming. I also read a bunch of fan fiction on Undertale for later." I turn to Remo who is staring at me in silent horror. "It turns out Deus isn't that bad. Also," I hand her a phone which turns a dark gray with rain, "We are going to Undertale today and would love to bring Dez and Storm." Chara walks into the room. "Remo, I thought you saw all big events?" She shrugs and her eyes go cloudy.   
"Oh. I saw the scene all wrong!" She touches my hand and shows me and Deus practicing with daggers. He would throw some at me and I would absorb the power it took to make them into my power bar. "Sorry." I nod and hug her lightly.   
"It's okay. Besides, that led to me making a universe for all of the recruits." I turn and make a door in an empty space on the wall. "This leads to my realm so it's easier." I turn to Storm and Dez. "Shower and come to the living room in my realm in exactly," I look at my watch, "Two hours, 46 minutes and 37 seconds." I walk through the door and enter Frisk and Ikko's room. Ikko is sitting at their desk coloring and Frisk is changing Sicuro's diaper. Frisk looks up at me with bloodshot eyes.   
"Mom!" They finish changing Sicuro's diaper and pick him up, running over to me. They hug me tightly and I take Sicuro. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to, I just couldn't-"  
"I know honey. As long as you are back in control now, wee should be okay." They nod and smile. "But, we are going to the Undertale fandom so," I look at Ikko who is tiptoeing out of the room, "you both need to shower." Ikko takes off at a full speed sprint to the door and I hold them with my magic. "Ah ah ah, not so fast! You, young one, need a shower."  
"Hey! I'm older than you!" I raise my eyebrow as their eye widens. "I mean, I uh.. I um, I just kinda," they start struggling to get away. "I DON'T WANNA SHOWER!" They are wiggling and trying to get away as hard as they possibly can.   
"Frisk, I will watch Sicuro. Give Ikko a bath." They nod and I walk out of the room with Sicuro. "Hey there!" I coo at the baby who responds with a cute giggle. "Now, I want to give you a nickname!" The baby giggles and smiles. "Yeah. I think I'll call you..." I look at the baby and walk into my room, "Fawn! Yeah! Fawn!" I coo. "Now Fawn, let's get you some clothes!"  



	9. Oh look, more talking skeletons.

I take a washcloth and soap and wipe all my bones and face down. I then summon baby soap and do the same for Fawn, putting him in a diaper. 

"Now, I think we are going to make you some clothes! Yes we are!" I throw everybody else's clothes in the washer and bring me and Fawn to my room. "Now, let's just..." I conjure a plain white shirt and write the words 'I'm so cute it's scary' on it. 

 

I slip the shirt on Fawn and create some black pants to go with it. I then create a white sweatshirt covered in rainbows with a unicorn horn.

"Alright Fawn, we're going to go check on Frisk and Ikko! I wonder what you'll call them... you'll probably call Ikko Ikko but what will you call Frisk?" I hear his stomach rumble. "First I think we'll get you some food though! How old are you?" I hold him out and look at him. "From your size I'd estimate.... 6 months? So... formula or that mushy food? I'll look it up." I walk to my computer and type in 'baby food for six month olds'. I browse a few websites on baby food. "So... mainly formula till you are one year old, though we can start giving you other food. Lets give you some formula and small slices of peach. That should be good, right Fawn?" I look down at the smiling baby and he nods. My eyes widen in surprise as I set him down and back up a few steps. He sits up on his own and slowly starts crawling towards me. He reaches his hands up towards me and makes a grasping motion. 

"Smiles!" He giggles. I smile and pick him up. 

"Maybe you are a bit older than I thought you were. I have little experience with babies." He giggles and hugs me with his small arms. "Now, let's get you some food."

-TIME SKIP-

"Aw! Fawn!" He shoves more peaches in his mouth and chews messily. There was peach all over the floor and him, I'd have to give him another bath. I summon a mop and clean the floor while he watches with a cocky grin. I look up at him. "Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you did this on purpose." He hits his hands on the table, splashing peach juice all over the freshly cleaned floor. "Hey!" He laughs and splashes more. I use my magic to clean the floor and lift him up gently, causing him to gasp and squirm. I grab a washcloth and wipe him down quickly, washing the clothes and putting them back on him. "Now, time for a bottle and a nap." I summon a bottle with 5 ounces of baby formula and give it to him, laying him down in my arms. I slowly enter the world inside my head. 

-Ace's Head-

"Master! You're back!" I nod and hug Evelyn.

"I will not be staying long, I simply need to check the stats." She pushes herself off me and crosses her arms, pouting. "Evelyn. Do you see my situation?" I ask pointing to the monitor. "I may return tonight, depending on the stats. Summon all of the main stats." Her eyes widen and she nods pulling up the stats. 

Health: 89%

Magic-Main: 100%

Magic-Backup: 99%

Hunger: 16%

Thirst: 78%

Anger: 25%

Guilt: --

Happiness: 48%

Depression: 67%

Lust: 74%

Energy: 96%

Socialization: 67%

Fun: 35%

Blood Lust: 89%

Mental Exhaustion: 42%

Anxiety: 38%

"Okay..." I examine the stats. "I need to take care of lust, blood lust, depression, thirst and fun." I look down at the neko. "I will come here tonight. Being in my realm has healed my magic and boosted my energy."

"Well master, if I release some of your need for fun when we arrive at the Undertale fandom not only will it help that need, but it will make you seem friendlier!" I nod slowly. 

"Yes, that holds quite a few benefits..." I look up at Evelyn who wipes away all the stats but fun. She runs her hand over it and it reads: 

Need for fun: 65%

"Well, I have to get going." She nods and hugs my leg. 

"I will manage everything accordingly."

"Goodbye." I lay down and let myself drift back into my body.

-Back In Ace's Body-

I look down at the sleeping child in my arms and smile. This small thing will grow up to be a deadly killer. Nobody would expect this thing to hurt them... I stand up and conjure a sling, putting Fawn inside. I switch over laundry and walk back to my room. 

"Oh Ace~..." I turn and look at Al who was standing just outside her- for now- door. "When will we be leaving?" I look at my watch. 

"47 minutes." She smiles widely.

"Oh, I've got time~" She looks at her door and licks her lips. 

"Your laundry is in the dryer. Put it on  _ after _ ." She nods and goes into her room. I walk into my room and set Fawn lightly down on my bed. I walk to the bathroom door and knock lightly. "Are you almost done?" 

"Yeah, just waiting on clothes." I walk to the washer and dryer -which are in the hallway- and grab his clothes. I go back to the room and knock on the door again. "You got my clothes?" He opens the door and I almost groan. He is only in a towel which is wrapped around his waist. His chest is perfectly toned and still glistening with water from the shower. His skin is a light gray color, rather unnatural but I  _ love _ it. I hand him his clothes and he smiles. "Thanks kid." I nod and take a mental note to make him shower more often. He is about to close the door but looks back at me. "Like what you see?" He asks with a cocky grin. I feel a light blush dust my face as I look back up at him.

"Shut up." I walk away and he shuts the door. I slink to the bathroom. Everybody else has a bathroom in their room, Ikko and Frisk's being the only exception. The shared bathroom is at the beginning of the hall right next to the living room. I grab their clothes from the dryer on my way to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Ikko, Frisk, how's it going?" I hear a thump and water splashing from the other side of the door.

"Fine! We're good!" Frisk answers. "Ikko! Sit down so I can wash your hair!"

"MY HAIR IS FIRE!" Ikko screams.

"It doesn't hurt you, sit down!"

"I DON'T WANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I smile and send a small amount of my power through the door, causing Ikko to sit down in the tub. "MAMA!" I chuckle. 

"I'll set your clothes outside the door Frisk." 

"Thanks mom!" I walk to the kitchen and start making some peanut butter and blood sandwiches, one for everybody. I start humming the beginning  of The Judge by Twenty One Pilots and sense a presence in the room. 

"Nananana oh oh, nananana oh oh nananana oh oh... when the leader of the bad guys sang, something soft and soaked in pain, I heard the echo from his secret hideaway... he must've forgot to close his door, before he cranked out those dismal chords, and his four walls declared him insane..." I put the sandwiches on plates, "I found my way, right time wrong place, as I plead my case... you're the judge, oh no, set me free... you're the judge, oh no, set me free.. I know my souls freezing, hell's hot for good reasons, so please, take me..." I turn and look at May and Deus, handing them each a plate. "Nananana oh oh, nananana oh oh, nananana oh oh... three light are lit but the fourth one's out, I can tell 'cause it's a bit darker than the last night's bout, I forgot about the drought of light bulbs in this house, So I head out, down a route I think is heading south,  But I'm not good with directions and I hide behind my mouth, I'm a pro at imperfections and I'm best friends with my doubt, And now that my mind's out, and now I hear it clear and loud, I'm thinking, "Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house." I found my way, Right time, wrong place, As I pled my case... You're the judge, oh no, set me free, You're the judge, oh no, set me free, I know my soul's freezing, Hell's hot for good reason, so please, I don't know if this song is a surrender or a revel, I don't know if this one is about me or the devil. I don't know if this song is a surrender or a revel, I don't know if this one is about me or the devil. You're the judge, oh no, set me free, oh no...You're the judge, oh no, set me free, oh no, I know my soul's freezing, Hell's hot for good reason, so please, Nananana, oh oh, Nananana, oh oh, Nananana, oh oh..." I slowly fade out as I set the plates on the table. 

"Very good Ace, I didn't realize you liked that genre of music," May compliments.

"What brings you here?" I inquire.

"Just wanted some lunch." I nod.

"I will be right back, I don't believe you have met Sicuro." They shake their heads and I walk to my room, knocking on every door with people in it. "Time for lunch!" I chime at every door. I walk into my room and see Cody sitting at his desk polishing his bat. "Food's ready." He looks up at me, mask already on. 

"I'll be right there, kid. Just gotta finish polishing..." he trails off. "Undertale, right?" I nod and pick up Fawn. 

"We will have to get different monsters from different A.U.s, so you'll have to teleport between them while I make sure nobody fights." He nods and stands up, bat loosely hanging over his shoulder. I walk to my desk and take out a small vial of purple liquid. 

"What's that?" He asks, jerking his chin towards the vial. 

"A... safety blanket of sorts. If too much goes wrong with... um, Chara, right?" I look at him and he nods. "This will take away their ability to reset without draining any of my magic." He nods and walks towards the door. I walk to the kitchen, once again wearing the sling with Fawn in it. 

"Oh! A  _ baby _ !" Deus coos. He skips towards me and Fawn and I put a finger up to my mouth. 

"I'm hoping he'll sleep until we get to Undertale." Frisk walks up to me with a worried expression. 

"How is he?" They look down at him and start examining him from all angles. "As long as he's  _ womb _ temperature we should be good." The smile the widest, cheesiest smile I've ever seen. 

"*Sigh. Very punny Frisk, but he should be above womb temperature, even slightly above corner temp." They look wary of what I'm about to say. "He should be above  _ 90 degrees _ ." They freeze and start quietly laughing. 

"Hey, how do you get a baby astronaut to sleep?" Cody sighs. 

"You  _ rock-et, _ " He answers, unamused. "I've heard that one." May wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and stands up. 

"Well, I'll be going." Deus groans and she glares at him. "But, I do have a joke before I leave. Why don't cannibals like clowns?" She looks at Frisk with a straight face. "They taste funny." Frisk bursts out in a fit of laughter loud enough to shake the table. "Goodbye Ace." I nod at her as they walk through a portal. Frisk wipes tears from their eyes and st down at the table next to an unusually quiet Ikko. 

"Iniah, what is wrong?" They glare up at me and quickly look away with a scowl. I smile slightly. "It's because I made you shower, isn't it?" They let out a harrumph and turn their body even farther from the table. "Well, if you don't stop pouting you won't get a lollipop after lunch." Their entire aura brightens as they smile, shoving half of their sandwich in their mouth. I sit down at the table and take a drink of coffee, immediately feeling better. I had mixed in enough anti-depressants to kill me, though, knowing my system, it wouldn't. "Frisk, I have started calling the child Fawn. I would like to know what the child will address you as." They smile widely. 

"Fawn. I like it." They look at the small child. "They will call me Cenn," They look up at me, "it's a gender neutral term for parent." I nod and smile. 

"We will leave once everybody is done." Dez and Storm walk into the room. "Eat, then we will leave." They nod and sit down. I look down at my sandwich. Do I really need to eat?

-TIME SKIP-

"Alright... is Luci coming with?" Ikko looks down at the creature and nods. "Alright... well then," I change him into a Beagle and pick him up, "he's going to have to stay in this form for awhile." Ikko nods and takes him. "Get in line! Alphabetical! Al, Cody, Dez, Draco, Fawn, Frisk, Ikko, Luci, Storm!" They all get into line, Frisk holding Fawn and Ikko holding Luci. "Now, no killing unless permitted. You will each be assigned a few monsters to watch and make sure they don't kill each other. We will start out on Mount Ebbot so Cody will teleport Frisk and Ikko who will have Fawn and Luci. Al, you have to shift into a form with wings and carry Draco. I will have Dez and Storm. If any of you get killed, Dez and Storm would go back to Chara's realm. If that happens, stay there and rest. If Fawn or Luci get killed, they would go to my realm and have to get picked up. Everybody else would go to the Notebook Realm, and in that case, ask Deus to bring you back." They all nod and I slice open a portal. "Go." One by one they jump through and I follow. Inhaling deeply, I examine the area. I stare down the giant hole in the earth and glance at Cody. 

"Can you easily teleport that far?" He shakes his head and I sigh. I shake my shoulders and feel my bones twist into my wolf form. I spread my wings and feel them get larger and sharper. "Everybody but Al and Draco get on." They slowly climb onto my back and I start to shake from the weight. I straighten my legs and wait until everyone is on. "I need you to hold on," I state. I feel them hold onto my spine lightly as I shift into a form that is slightly larger- longer limbs, slick body shape and longer wings. Still bone though, I can't seem to get around that. I stretch my wings out and trot to the hole, letting my wings catch me. I slowly set my paws down on the small patch of flowers and wait until everybody gets off to shift back. I look down at my body, which is now about 6 inches taller. "Shit..." I try to go back to my original height but find that I can't. "Well... let's go then." Cody looks at me and sighs. 

"Now you're even taller than me..." he whines. I smile slightly. 

"We have stuff to do. Let's go." I look up and see Al trying not to drop Draco with their new wings. "I'll be right back though." I fly up and catch Draco bridal style just as he is about to fall. I almost fall under the weight. "Jesus, how much do you  _ weigh _ ?" He looks at me with an expressionless face.

"I am made mainly of pure steel, Tungsten and Phrik. I'm going to be heavy." I nod and slowly fly down to the ground, dropping Draco harshly on his butt. "What was that for?!?" I fold my wings neatly on my back.

"Not telling me about your weight. I may be able to handle it- barely- but Al has never used wings before." I point at him-for now- who is laying on the ground panting with their wings laying on top of them. "He could have been injured. No 'fun' for a week. You're grounded." He looks up at me angrily.

"You're not my dad!" I snarl at him and spread my wings. 

"I may not be but I am your boss! You obey me! You put Al in danger so now you are grounded! Unless you want a punishment you will stop complaining!" He sinks back. 

"I'm sorry boss." He looks down, mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that none of your  _ original people  _ would be treated like that!" He growls. 

"None of them have put each other in danger while we were on a mission! If they did, they would be treated the same!" He sinks back again and I hold out my hand for him. He takes it and I stand him up. "Now, I will let this one go. The only reason I got so angry is because now I will have to pay more attention to my energy usage. Healing them will take energy I needed." He hangs his head and apologizes. I hug him and turn around. I quickly give Al energy, losing what feels like 15% of mine. I stand up and start to walk towards the door into the ruins. 

"Hey there! I'm Flow-" I glare down at the flower.

"Asriel Dreemurr." Flowey glares at me in shock and anger. "Now," I lean down to his height, "I need you to come with me." I grab him by the stem and rip him out of the ground standing up to my full height. 

"LET GO OF ME!" He starts squirming and I drop him, using my magic to make sure he can't enter the ground. "Now, hi! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Now, you must be new here," He says with a growl, still trying to get into the dirt. "Somebody should show you around." 

"So help me gods, if you pull out my soul I will stomp on you like the worthless weed you are." He looks up at me and smirks, pulling out my soul, eyes widening in terror. I look at my soul. It was a sideways heart, pure black, smoke swirling around it powerfully. Underneath the smoke were deep cuts and gashes oozing black blood. There were cracks that glowed green, though only small. I glare down at the flower and shove my soul back in my chest. 

"I will let that go this once. I need you to come with me. It's either that or death." I gently grab his stem and set him on Ikko's shoulder. "Stay." He nods and I wave Cody forward. 

"What is it Aces?" I summon a clipboard with paper and a mechanical pencil. I start writing down names as I speak.

"I can get the Undertale monsters. I need the Sans and Papyrus from Underfell, Underswap, Horrortale and Underlust. I need Ink and Error sans in addition to that. Fell Grillby and..." I look down at my list. "Probably Asgore and Toriel from Underswap. Every Frisk and Chara need to be dosed unless allied. Whatever you do," I look at him, "do not get anyone from Freshtale. Also, make sure Underfell is one of the last ones you get." He nods as I hand him the list. "Bring them to Sans and Papyrus' house. Don't take to long." He nods and teleports away. I look at Frisk and Ikko. "When they get here, you two will be in charge of Undertale Frisk and Papyrus, as well as Underswap sans. Can you do that?" Ikko nods and raises their hand. "Yes?"

"What about Flowey?" I look at the small shaking flower and sigh. 

"He can stay with you if he's good. After a while though, I need to talk with him,alright?" They nod. I turn to Al, who is kneeling in front of Draco. "You two are in charge of Lusttale." They nod as Al tries to retract their wings, letting out a whimper. Al looks at me, still in a male form.

"Ace..." I walk towards them and stroke their feathered wings. I direct a very small amount of my magic into their wings and they slowly disappear. "I'm sorry," they whimper. 

"It's okay." I stroke their back. "I will heal you further later." They nod and hug Draco who looked worried and sorry. "Don't let them hurt themselves further." He looks at me.

"How did it hurt him that badly?" I look at Al.

"He shifts. He usually stays within the same basic blueprints for the body, always mostly human. When he shifts into something new, the blueprints change. It takes a while for the muscle to build up, so flying with brand new, never used before wings and holding something heavy, is like having shattered legs and somebody bending the crutches." He nods and looks at Al.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" I nod and turn to Dez and Storm. Dez was sharpening his knife and talking to Storm, who was tossing their hammer in the air. 

"You two get Underfell and Horrortale." They grin at each other and at that moment I realize how much they are like Seb and Iss. I look around at everyone and sigh. "Follow." I twist and turn through the ruins, ignoring any living thing I find. We finally reach the door to Toriel's house. I knock and hear something drop inside. 

"Coming!" Yells a motherly voice from the other side. I hear heavy footsteps heading to the door and look behind me. Everybody is standing whispering excitedly. The door opens and I look at the goat monster. "Oh! Hello, my children. I was not expecting visitors." 

"Hello. You must be Toriel. My name is Ace," I hold out my hand for her to shake, "And this is my family." She shakes my hand and looks back at everybody, eyes landing on Fawn, who had just woken. 

"Oh my goodness! I don't think I have ever seen a human baby!" I smile and wave Frisk forward. I take Fawn from Frisk and nod, handing Fawn to Toriel. "What a cute, tiny baby!"

"This is Fawn. Toriel, may we come in?" She nods and coos at the baby, turning and walking inside. I sit down at the table and Toriel sits across from me, still cooing at Fawn. "Miss Toriel, I have come to discuss a matter of great importance with you and a few other monsters in the underground." She looks up at me, astonished. 

"How do you know about the monsters, human?" I smile and show her my hands, spreading my wings slightly. "Oh... I suppose I was to busy looking at the child to notice your overly bony  hands," she chuckles. 

"It is quite okay. Fawn is the only one of us who is human." She nods and continues cooing at Fawn. "I need you to travel with me to Sans and Papyrus' house." Her eyes widen and she stops cooing. She laughs nervously and shakes her head. 

"No, my child, I will not do that." I sigh. 

"Miss, you do not have any choice. I need you to come with me." Her eyes widen in fear. 

"May I ask why I need to go?"

"Because Frisk and Chara will be there- undertale, not my Frisk and Chara. I want you to watch the more innocent children such as Ikko, Frisk and Papyrus." She nods and stands up shakily. "If you would like, I can teleport us all there so you do not have to go outside." She nods hesitantly. I turn and walk to the living room, Toriel following shakily. "Everybody ready to go?" Ikko picks up Luci and nods, everybody else just says 'yeah'. I open a portal with Dravon and turn to Toriel, taking Fawn back. "I will be going first, go through in..." I look down at my watch and hand it to Frisk. "Go through in 2 minutes." They nod and I step through the portal. I look around the room and see a groggy Sans on the couch. His eye sockets widen momentarily and I am surrounded by blue light. "I would advise not doing that." He looks at me and smiles. 

"ya? and why not?" 

"Because I wouldn't want you to break a bone." His eye continues flaming and I sigh, absorbing his magic and storing it. He tries to use his magic, but his eye won't flame up. "Get papyrus, please." He looks...broken. "Please, understand I am not here to hurt you or your brother." He looks at me with no pupil in his eye. 

"then why'd ya take my magic?" I chuckle. 

" I actually have come to recruit a few people to protect you, killing you would do quite the opposite. Just know, you will  _ never _ have to experience a reset again." He looks at me with a woeful smile and I wave my hand as everybody starts jumping through the portal. He walks up the stairs and I turn to everybody, sealing the portal behind Toriel. "I will be right back. Frisk," they look at me as I hand Fawn to them, "You're in charge. Make sure nobody fights. Cody should be arriving with monsters soon." They nod and set Fawn down on the floor to play with Ikko and Luci. I cut open a portal and step through into Grillby's. I sit down at the bar, ignoring the confused or angered looks I was getting. 

"What can I get you today?" I look up at the fire elemental and smile. 

"Information and cooperation." He tilts his head to the side. "I need you to close the restaurant." His hair gets slightly taller and I can tell he's angry. "It's Sans." His hair flames more and I exhale slowly. "I don't have the time or patience for this." I summon a needle and stab it into his neck, picking him up bridal style as he loses consciousness. I turn to the customers who are getting ready to fight me. "The bar is closed." I wave my hand and push them out the door. I open a portal and jump into the skelebros house. I lay Grillby down on the couch and stick another needle in his neck- adrenaline. 

"Grillbz? what did you do to him?" Sans walks up to Grillby and glares at me as Grillby shoots up, panting. 

"I needed him here and he wasn't cooperating." I feel a presence behind me and turn around. There stands Cody with Underswap Sans, Papyrus, Asgore and Toriel. 

"You only got Toriel and Grillby? I bet I'll be done before you at this rate." I put on a crooked smirk.

"Race?" 

"Race. Loser makes dinner." I nod and shake his hand. He teleports away and I slice open a portal to Frisk and Chara. The child looks up at me with confusion, which is understandable. 

"Hello Frisk. I'm very sorry to interrupt  your walking and probably monster slaying with Chara, but," I shove them through the portal and jump through after. In the room are the Horrortale brothers, tied up. I sit Frisk down and materialize Chara. Frisk looks up at me in a panic, backing up into Toriel. I grab chara and tie them in magic proof rope that only I can remove. "Stay." I jump through a portal into the anti-void and look at Gaster. He chuckles, a very glitchy sound. He starts talking and I put subtitles above him. 

'Who in their right mind would come here?'

"Somebody looking for you."

'Why would you be looking for me?' 

"Because I know what you did to Sans and Papyrus."

'The experiments?' I growl and pick him up with my magic. 

"Play nice." I walk through the portal and set Gaster down in the corner. I heal him so he looks like he did before the accident. I hear a gasp and a plate drop behind me, shattering. I turn and look at Sans. 

"that's too far. he needs to leave." 

"What did he do to you?" I look down at his hand and see a sheet of metal drilled in. "So the movie was correct." I tighten my magic around Gaster causing him to groan in pain. "He will not hurt you." I look around the room. Swap sans is playing with Luci. Toriel is talking with Swap Toriel and Asgore, Dez and Storm with the now untied Horrortale brothers. Lusttale is here now, sitting in the corner with Al and Draco. I look around and see Cody teleport in with the fell brothers and fell Grillby. 

"Aw, you're already done?" I nod. "I'll be right back with Error and Ink." He teleports away and I walk over to the Fell brothers. 

"What is this?!?!" fell Papyrus yells. 

"b-boss, calm down." Papyrus glares down at Sans and hits him across the back of the skull. 

"Do not tell me what to do! Was this your doing?!?!" 

"Ah, the Great and Terrible Papyrus. I must say, I was really looking forward to meeting you." He puffs out his chest in pride. "Mainly for one reason." I walk over to Fell sans and take his collar off. Papyrus glares at me, absolutely fuming. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!" Fawn starts crying on the other side of the room. I glare at Papyrus who is almost 2 and a 1/2 inches shorter that me. 

"I am taking  his collar off." He starts growling and stammering, eyes glowing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do, at least drag me outside for that," I chuckle with a smirk. 

"I- YOU!" I hold up a finger to my mouth in a 'shush' motion and he grabs the back of my shirt- I still haven't put the hood back on. He drags me outside and throws me out, Dez and fell Sans standing and following. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!??!"

"My name is Ace Riddle, Ace of Smiles. I simply need your brother at full strength and happiness. That won't happen if you keep yelling." He looks even angrier and summons bones. Everybody comes outside to watch the fight, some worried, others exited. He throws bones at me and I doge slowly, not really caring. 

"NOBODY TOUCHES  _ MY _ MUTT!" I laugh and dodge more bones. 

"Honestly, this is kind of fun! But, is that all you got?" I slowly dodge more bones, basically walking. "This is kind of pathetic." He starts throwing them faster and I almost get hit by one. I smile widely and chuckle darkly. "My turn." I don't use my magic. I just pull out Dravon and smile. I run forward, throwing him down to the ground and putting Dravon over his neck. I throw him off me and stand up. "Come on! Let's play!" He stands up and charges at me.

"DISGUSTING HUMAN!" I freeze in my motions and laugh, barely dodging his attack. I continue laughing and spread my wings. 

"Gods, you think I'm a human? Ha! I'm not a human..." I sharpen my wings and darken my aura. "I'm a weapon," I whisper darkly. I run at him as fast as I could go, turning him into the ground with his arm behind his back. 

"LET ME GO!" He starts squirming and attempting attacks. 

"All you have to say is three little words. The same words," I slam him against the ground, "as Sans is forced to say." I twist his arm farther behind his back.

"I'm sorry  _ boss _ ," he hisses. I lean closer to his skull. 

"Here you will not harm your brother. You will not yell or fight unless told. I would enjoy breaking your bones." He starts to squirm underneath me. "How does it feel? Being hurt and knowing you can't win?" I feel Cody teleport in with three monsters- all Sanses. Cody walks up to me and I look at his now cracked mask. I get up off of Fell and take Cody's mask off revealing a cut over his right eye. 

"What's going on here?" I look at the wound. 

"Just teaching Fell Pap a lesson. What happened?" I could feel my anger slowly rising. 

"Him." He points behind me and I feel something wrap around my leg. Cody's eyes widen. "Oh shi-" I get yanked to the ground, mask bouncing off the snow and off my face. I put my arm in a plank position, holding me up. I use my other arm to grab the strings and untie them. With them still in my  hand, I stand up. "Ace?" He puts his hands up like I'm dangerous. "Ace, are you okay?" I nod. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I feel my anger bar go from 30 to 90 in two seconds flat. "It's just snow." I grab my mask, still holding the strings that are trying to be ripped out of my hand. I slip my mask back on and look at a smirking Error Sans. 

" **Fi-illt-thhy g-g-glitch.** " I smile and yank the strings bringing him to the ground. I let them go as he stands himself up. I grab Cody's mask and fix it, also healing him. I move slowly. 

"Ace? You seem awful calm. You're not going to kill him are you?" I smile as I slip his mask back on him. 

"Of course not. I just think it's funny that he called me a filthy glitch. I mean, have you seen Iss?" I giggle and he laughs nervously. "But, he is just giving me extra power. Look at the bright side! If I do kill him on accident, at least I can heal him!" He nods shakily and walks slowly over to our Frisk. 

"I have never seen him like this. What happened while I was gone?" He whispers. I look at him. 

"Cody?" He looks at me. "Let's start." He nods and I walk into the skelebros house.

 


	10. I'm pretty sure my dinner date wants to fight me

"Eeny, meeny, miney mo..." I point between Gaster and Chara. "Catch a tiger by the toe..." Cody walks into the room with Fawn. "If he hollers, let him go..." more monsters walk in. "Eeny... meeny... miney... mo!" I point at Chara, whose eyes widen. 

"Ace, what are you doing?" I look at him. 

"I'm choosing one of them to be my new victim- I mean friend!" I smile as he inches forward. 

"Ace, we have a job. We are here to _ protect  _ them, kid. Not kill them." I nod sadly and untie Chara. 

"What about me?" I look at Gaster. After I healed him, I made his voice understandable. 

"What about you?" I ask mockingly. 

"Untie me!" He demands. 

"See, you are in no position to-" I grab a knife that was about to stab me in the side. "As I was saying, you are in no position to make demands." I turn to Chara, who was trying to get the knife out of my hand quite desperately. "Hi there!" I lean into the small demon child, flipping them on their back as I lie down on top of them. "Now, I really do admire you. I mean, putting monsters through so much pain! But," I roll over and look them in the eyes, "I need you to not do that here." They growl at me with a smile. 

"Why would I listen to a useless being like  _ you _ ?" I laugh and put their knife up to their neck. 

"Because. While you have limits down here, such as dying, I can't!" I giggle lightly and hug their shoulders, expression turning serious. "Just imagine... instead of you killing everyone... I kill you. Over and over..." I burst out laughing and smile. "I'm just messing with you!" I look at their terrified expression. "I wouldn't do that... maybe." I stand up and help them up, once again wrapping my arm around their shoulder. "Now, I need you to sit down on the couch and shut up. Don't say something if you don’t have anything nice to say, alright?" They nod shakily and sit down on the currently unoccupied couch. I walk over to Toriel and Frisk. I bend down to their level. 

"Hi there Frisk," I say in a warm voice. "How are you doing?" They are shaking and stop moving, giving no answer. I look behind me to see the 'reset' and 'continue' buttons. They launch themselves forward, hitting the reset button violently. My smile drops and my eyes widen. My mouth drops into a snarl. "Gods- I don't have time for this!" The edges of the room start to disappear and I direct my power to my hands, kneeling. I touch the floor and reverse the effects of the reset slowly. Frisk looks at me eyes widening. 

"Ace, don't wear yourself out..." Cody rubs my back as I push more power into the world, causing a pained groan to come out of my lips. I have never forced this much power into something while a conflicting power tries to stop me. It fuckin'  _ hurts _ . "We don't want you to pass out in the middle of a new world..." I finish fixing the world and walk to the reset button. I smash it into tiny bits. 

"I'm here to help." I sit down on the couch next to Chara and rub my eyes. 

"Mama! Mama!" Ikko runs up to me with Underswap sans. "I made new friends! I met the GREAT PAPYRUS and MAGNIFICENT SANS!" I smile and take off my mask. "Can't we stay for a little bit?" I look at Frisk who is holding fawn. They shrug. 

"Alright... I guess I'll cook." I stand up and walk to the kitchen. I decide on tacos, spaghetti, and some hamburgers. Original sans walks in. 

"so, ace, right?" I nod. "what exactly are you doing here?"

"Heh, well looking at what happened earlier, I'd say I'm working myself down to the bone." He laughs lightly as I release his magic back to him. "Don't try to fight me again. I don't want to deal with it right now." I roll up my sleeves and start cooking the hamburger for the spaghetti and tacos. 

"so... what are you?" I make the hamburger shapes. 

"What do you mean?" I ask obliviously. 

"like... you're not human, but you're not a monster... so  _ wa-ter _ you?" He asks, turning on the tap. I chuckle lightly.

"My genes are 100% unknown. I have no idea what I am." I put the water on the stove and the sauce in a pan with half the hamburger. I cut up tomatoes, onions, and lettuce. 

"how do you not know what you are?" I sigh and set the knife down. 

"I just don't. It... wasn't included in the paper. All I know for sure is that I am zero percent human. Only a few of my people have any human in them." I put the noodles in the pan and get plates. 

"so who are the ones that have human?" 

"Uh... Al.. Ikko, definitely... not Cody. Not Draco or Frisk... Fawn is 100% human. Dez and Storm were both human. I changed that..." I drain the noodles and summon hamburger buns, placing it all on the table. I summon bottles of ketchup, honey and mustard. "DINNER'S READY!" I fill a plate for Ikko and walk to the living room. I look up at Ink sans and next to him stands... FRESH SANS?!?! I squeak and drop Ikko's food. I look at the spilled food and my eyes widen. "Cody?" I speak as calmly as possible. "What did I say?" He walks over to me. 

"Not to bring anyone from Freshtale, but he was in the void with error." 

"And you couldn't leave him there?" I squeak.

"Hey there my super rad homie! How's it going this absolutely freshtastic day?" I look up at Fresh sans with a mixture of worry and fear. I take a deep breath and smile. 

"Fine, thank you." I turn to Cody. 

"What's your problem with him Ace?" I shake my head. 

"I don't have a problem with him." Fresh stays silent. 

"What then, are you scared of him?" I look where his eyes would be through the mask. 

"No. I do not fear him. I fear what he can do. I know how it feels to feel nothing considering it's what I feel most of the time. I know what it feels like to have nothing to lose." Cody nods and Ikko approaches Fresh, tugging on his sweatshirt sleeve nervously. 

"Excuse me, Mr.Fresh?" I hold my breath. 

"What's up my swiggity swag dog?" 

"Do you want to come play with me and blue and Papy?" He nods and they walk away. 

"Oh my goddess." I put my hand over my chest and breath slowly. "I need him gone, Codace." 

"Why?" He looks at Fresh playing with Ikko and laughing. "He doesn't seem like a threat."

"Did I seem like a threat when you first met me?" I retort. He inhales through his teeth and tilts his head to the side. 

"Well...."

"Don't answer that." I turn to the kitchen and fix another plate for Ikko. 

"Hey mom." Frisk walks in with Fawn crawling behind them as fast as he could. "What's up?" 

"I don't trust Fresh." They chuckle lightly.

"Do any of us trust him? I don't trust anyone new. This guy is new. But, he seems to like Ikko. So can you  _ try  _ to tolerate him?" I sigh and nod slowly. 

"I'll try.." I grumble. They chuckle and pick up Fawn. 

"Stop being such a  _ big baby _ and  _ man up _ ," they say while lifting me slightly with their magic. They set me down and burst out laughing with Fawn. I slip my mask back on and walk to Ikko. 

"Time to eat." They look up at me excitedly and smell the food, smile turning into a frown. 

"It's not normal." I sigh and kneel, looking them in the face. 

"Ikko, do you really think Blue and Papy would like to eat human?" They cross their arms and pout. "You will eat or we will go home." The uncross their arms and take the food quickly. 

"Fine..." They sit down on the floor and start eating. I look at Blue and Papy. 

"You two should go eat." They go to the kitchen silently, avoiding eye contact with me. I turn to Cody and smile. 

"You need to eat too." I scoff. 

"I don't need food right now." I use my magic to make a few more plates, setting one in Chara's hands. I put one in Frisks, Errors', Ink's, and the Horrortale brother's hands. I place another plate in both Toriel's and Asgore's hands. Blue and Pap walk out of the kitchen and I place plates in Underlust's, Al, Draco, Stretch, Edge, Red, and Frisk's hands. I place one in Cody's hands and anyone else remaining- that being Dez, both Grillby's, Flowey and Storm. I turn to Fresh and hand him a plate of food. 

"Thanks my totally rad broseph!" I nod and walk away and sit next to Gaster. He looks at me. 

"Can you-" I wave my hand and remove the rope, also taking his powers. "Thank you." I nod and close my eyes. "So, I never caught your name." 

"My name is Ace Riddle and, not to to be rude, but could you kindly shut up?" He nods and goes to the kitchen. Cody walks over to me and sets a plate on my lap. I look down and smile- spaghetti. "Thank you." He sits next to me and takes his mask off, I do the same. I put a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth, chewing slowly. 

"We are staying the night then?" I nod. "You're awful quiet. Are you okay?" I nod again. "Ace." I close my eyes and continue chewing. 

"I'm fine. Just tired." He raises an eyebrow. "I didn't sleep last night. I didn't eat today until now and frankly, my magic use has been off the charts. It makes sense I would be a little tired." He nods.

"Ace, you need to take better care of yourself." I shrug.

"I'll be fine. Probably." He shakes his head with a lengthy sigh. I put some more food in my mouth. 

"Idiot." I look at him. 

"Asshole." He stares right back. 

"Stupid stubborn cunt." I fake a gasp. 

"Disrespectful midget!" He looks offended and starts growling.

"I'm not that much shorter than you you clumsy fucking prick!"

"HEY!" We both look up at Dez. "Knock it off!" I nod and let out a chuckle. 

"Sorry Dez," me and Cody speak in unison. We look at each other and I snap my fingers, making the plates disappear. 

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" He looks at me with a wicked smirk and I smile creepily back. I walk out the door and he is standing in the snow, cracking his knuckles. 

"It's been a little while since we've had time to spar, hasn't it?" I smile. 

"Is suppose it has. I bet I could still beat you though." He shakes his head, laughing. I spread my wings and grab Dravon out of his holster. Dez throws him his bat, him and storm making bets on who would win. The Horrortale and Underfell brothers are the only ones who came outside. I spin my dagger between my fingers as he practices swings. Dez looks back and forth. 

"Take your stances!" He calls out. I get in a defensive stance, wings open. "I want a fair fight! No hair pulling or... no! That's it! Three..." I smile wickedly. "Two!" Cody swings his bat. "FIGHT!" I charge at Cody, him teleporting behind me. I whip my wing back, hitting him in the stomach. 

"OOF! Dang, that's a dirty move, kid." He grabs my wing and flips me to the ground. I grab his foot as he is about to hit me with his bat and pull him to the ground. I get up as red cheers me on, as does horror Papy. Must have bet on me. Cody pulls himself up, swinging at my left side. I grab his bat and he smiles, flipping me with his bat. I stand up quickly, tackling him to the ground. 

"ONE! TWO-" Cody throws me off him. He goes to grab Dravon and gets shocked. Literally. 

"Sorry Codes, should've warned you." He goes to tackle me to the ground and I dodge. He comes at me and punches me in the nose, knocking me off my path. I look up and throw Dravon at his face, him grabbing it to stop it. He falls to his knees, electricity flowing through his blood. I smile as he drops Dravon, blood falling from his hand and my nose. He stands up and I punch him repeatedly in the stomach. He hits my side with his bat, breaking a few ribs. I fall to the ground, he approaches me slowly. My hand twitches around Dravon. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I stab his upper arm. 

"HEY!" He rips the dagger out of his arm, getting cheered on by Edge and horror sans. His blood is mostly very dark red with strips of black. He teleports away and I turn in circles trying to find him. I see him in a tree and he teleports behind me, throwing me to the ground. I hold my hand out and Dravon is immediately ripped from his hand and comes to mine. I stand up, running at him, him doing the same. I grab his neck and flip him face down onto the snow, arm behind his back and Dravon over his neck. 

"ONE! TWO! THR-" Cody teleports on top of me. I rub my pelvis onto his pants where a semi-hard bump is visible. He groans and I flip him onto his back. "ONE! TWO! THREE! ACE WINS!" Edge and horror sans groan while Storm takes money from them, giving to Red and horror Pap. I smile at Cody who is blushing furiously. 

"That's not fair," he whispers. 

"Why don't you punish me then?" I whisper back. He pushes me off him and goes inside. "Damn... thought that would work." I follow him lazily, limping slightly. I touch Cody's shoulder healing any wounds I gave him. I turn and walk back outside, picking up the snapped off ribs. I take off my shirt and place each one where it belongs and they start healing together causing a painful burning/itching sensation. I moan lightly and place my mask on my face to cover any blush. Goddamnit. 

"Hey there Ace~" Al chortles. "I never knew you, of all people, were a  _ masochist _ ~!" She- for now- teases. I turn to Al who is sprawled out on a low thick tree branch. 

"Shut up," I hiss. They smirk lustfully and hop down. 

"I'm not doing anything but observing!" They retort with their hands up innocently. "Ooh, I wonder, does  _ Cody  _ know?" I glare at them. "I mean, he has the body of a goddamn  _ angel _ , mm! I mean, so does Draco but still," she runs a hand down her body, "I would tap that." I growl lightly. 

"Stay to your play toys Alice." She gasps, mocking offense. 

"Alice! Dear me, am I," She smirks wickedly, " _ Heating you up~ _ ?" I snarl. 

"Shut that pretty little mouth of yours or you will end up in a tree." Her smirk drops and her eyes widen. 

"You wouldn't!" I smile.

"I would." Al huffs and walks away. She always did hate heights. I sigh and spread my wings, setting them loosely on the ground. 

"hey kid." I look up at Underswap Papyrus. 

"Hello Papyrus." I look back at the ground.

"sorry if i'm invading but you looked kind of  _ bone-ly _ ." I chuckle. 

"Nah, I'm _ flying high, _ " I counter, spreading my wings. He laughs and lights a cigarette. I look at him. "Totally spine." I smile at my own joke. He holds out the cigarette as an offer and I shake my head. I summon a pack of my own cigarettes and light one with my index finger. I remove my mask and take a long drag off of the cigarette, wincing at the feeling. 

"been awhile?" I nod. 

"What do you need Stretch?" He sits down next to me. 

"why do you need everyone here?" I sigh and take another drag.

"I'm here to protect all of the AU's." 

"but that's Ink's job." I shake my head.

"It's Ink's job to protect the AU's from Error and each other. I'm here to protect you from something that could kill every AU with a snap of their fingers." His eye sockets widen. "I could kill any of you without any effort and my power can barely be compared to theirs." I put my cigarette out on my hand. "Tessa and Wyatt." I laugh. "Jesus, they sound like a happy couple!" I slip my mask back on. "They want to destroy all worlds, all dimensions. Every universe that's not the overworld. They haven't destroyed any yet," I smile, "Because I was created as a weapon to destroy them. I protect." He nods and looks at his long forgotten cigarette. 

"why you?" I look at him. "why do you risk your life for people you don't know?" I sigh and look down. 

"Because if somebody would have been there to protect me- a complete stranger- when I needed it, I wouldn't have killed my family. I protect the little guys. I hate abuse." He backs up a bit.

"you killed your family?" I nod.

"They were abusive. They beat me, called me names, and..." a tear falls from my eye. "And the thing that hurt most is something I will never tell anybody in there." I point at the house. "They are my family now- the people I came with. I used to have schizophrenia and they were the voices I heard. The one day..." I inhale sharply. "The one day they all left. They all took a break and I continued on with life, doing the same. That day... that was the day I got to meet my birth mother's friend with benefits. They... did what they usually did but she passed out before he... finished. My body was a girl. I assume you can do the math." He puts his arm around my shoulder. 

"ya, well from what you said, they're dead. you don't have to go back to that." I nod. 

"No, I don't. Now I spend my days protecting monsters of all kinds and occasionally humans. Anybody who is not my asset either gets hired or murdered if they see me." I chuckle dryly. "Gods, I'm the monster now aren't I?" I shrug his arm off. "I did all this and I haven't even been alive a year." His eye sockets widen again.

"how old are you?" I look down at my watch. 

"I have been alive for 9 months, 19 days and roughly 4 hours." I smile. "If my body was never abused, I wouldn't exist." I sigh and shake my head. "It feels really good to get this off my shoulders but... I'm sorry."

"what for?" I touch his forehead and erase his memory back to when he sat down. I turn my torso away from him and take my mask off, wiping away the tear. Depression should be back down a bit. "whoa, when did I get here?" He wonders, looking down at his spent cigarette.

"Sorry," I murmur, getting up and walking away.

-Cody's P.O.V.-

I look out the window at Ace as he talks to Underswap Papyrus. What are they talking about? He points back at the house. What could he be saying that is so emotionally draining that I can see his chest heave with sadness? He touches Papyrus' forehead who looks very confused. Did he erase his memory? He takes off his mask and wipes away a tear, my eyebrows pulling together in worry. He stands up and walks in the opposite direction of the house. Frisk- our Frisk- looks at me with nothing but worry on their features. Ikko approaches me and puts their hand on my shoulder, slightly taller than usual. 

"Cody, something is wrong with Mama." Their usually happy smile is twisted into a frown. If I'm not the only one noticing then something is definitely wrong. "Cody something is wrong with mama," they say with a slight growl. "Fix it!" They nearly scream. 

"Okay Ikko." Multiple people come and try to calm Ikko down and I hug them. "I will be right back but I won't leave until you calm down." They are now only slightly shorter than me. "I don't want you to break the ceiling." They giggle and slowly get shorter. 

"I would burn it before it broke," they chirp. They pull out of my arms and look at me. "Go help Mama." I nod and walk out the door. Outside sit the Underlust brothers, Al and Draco. 

"Having fun boys?" I look at male Al. 

"Not as much fun as we could be," Al retorts lustfully with a wink and a smirk. 

"Cody, I assume you are going after Ace? His depression levels seemed high." I look at Draco. 

"I didn't know you could sense that," I say, impressed. 

"I can smell it. Mechanically enhanced body and senses," he says with a mischievous smirk. I nod and teleport a few feet behind Ace who is sitting on a rock, knees against his chest, arms around his legs. His head is resting between his legs... is he sleeping? It wouldn't be hard, the sounds of waterfall could put me to sleep. He is murmuring something about 95% anger and even higher depression. Is he actually asleep? I shrug my shoulders and pick him up. He clings onto me as if I'm a lifeline.

"Please... please don't leave," he whispers brokenly. "I'm sorry." Oh gods, did he think I will leave him if he hurts me? I rock him back and forth as he slowly regains consciousness. "Please put me down," he whispers. I set him back on the rock and his arms snake back around his legs. 

"Ace, what are you doing out here?" He looks down and takes his mask off revealing bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. I can see the tear marks running down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Did somebody hurt him? I swear if somebody hurt him I'll tear them apart limb by limb, asset or not. 

"I was checking my emotion levels." My face twists in confusion. "A story for another day. But... 95% anger. Around 70% depression and going up quickly. Meaning..." He chuckles lightly, "I will either accidentally kill or severely injure one of you, or will severely injure myself. Whichever comes first, I guess. I haven't figured out how to deal with the anger completely." He would hurt himself... or us? Because of emotions? I have to fix this. I can't stand to see him like this. I hold out my hand for him to take and I stand him up. I take off my mask. 

"Ace, do you remember the night that we came back from Deus and Mays? The first night we knew Deus was good?" He shakes his head. "You asked me if we were dating. You said that you love me. Is there any truth in that?" Blush crosses his face causing his red cheeks to turn to a dark-almost black-red.

"I don't understand the concept of love. Not really," he whispers, looking down. "What I do understand is that I feel empty and unsafe without you around. I feel cooler with you. The burn in my chest dies down when I see you. I... I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean, you're older than me and I am just-" I tilt his head up to look at me. 

"You are not just anything. Age doesn't matter because maturity wise, you're easily in your thirties. Our body was 16 when you showed up. In my book, that's old enough to date. Not to mention that your body now looks like it's twenty." He smiles widely. "Ace, I'm going to do something. Stop me if I go to far, okay?" He nods and looks up at me with those gorgeous purple eyes. I wipe his tears away simply to feel his amazing skin. I trace his soft full lips with the tip of my finger and brush his short hair back. I lean in and place my lips on his lightly. He leans into it and presses his chest against mine desperately. 

"Please," he moans against my lips. I hold his shoulders and pull him back, looking in his eyes. His half lidded, lust filled eyes.

"Not here, Aces. Not now." 

" _ Please. _ .." he whispers. I lean in and lick his neck lightly. He lets out a few quiet moans and I work my way down to his collarbone. I continue kissing and licking his collarbone and neck until I hit a spot which makes him moan much louder. "Gods, Cody, please!" I bite down on that spot hard enough to slightly chip the bone. "AAHh.. MmMM, please..." I continue to abuse that spot as he lets out strangled moans. 

"Please what, Ace?" He whines, a high pitched, wanting sound. "I can't do what you want if you don't tell me." He looks down at me, panting heavily.

"Down... lick." I teleport us to our bed and pull off his pants slowly. "Please~!" He cries out. I slowly lick his pelvis and he starts to shake. I leave bites and small kisses as he lets out those beautiful noises. I slowly lick up and down the pure white, rock hard bone. I stop licking and look up at Ace. 

"Hon, this would be a lot easier if you made something for me." He looks down at me and sends some of his glowing purple magic to his feet. From there up, pure white skin starts to form. Once it reaches his pelvis a magnificent 7 inch cock forms, already leaking pre cum. I slowly lick up the shaft as his body continues to form, showing a perfectly formed six-pack. His tongue lolls out of his mouth and he moans. I circle the tip with my tongue and he bucks his hips slightly. I smirk and slowly take the entire length in my mouth. 

"AAaHHhh ohh, right there..." I slowly bob my head up and down as he lets out extremely pleasured cries. I lick up and down the shaft until I pull off, causing a small 'pop' noise. He whines at the loss but stops when I take the entire length into my mouth extremely fast. I go up and down and up and down, loving the pleasured look on his face. "Cody~! I-aah- I'm sOoo c-clOoo-" His back arches off the bed as his body shakes with pleasure as he releases his sweet cum into the back of my throat. His eyes roll into the back of his head as I continue sucking, helping him ride out his orgasm. His body falls limp and I take my mouth off of his member. I put his boxers and pants back on as the soft flesh slowly turns back into rock hard bone. I button his shirt and kiss him lightly on the head. He looks up at me with his tired purple eyes. 

"I love you Ace." 

"As I, You." I smile and pick him up. 

"Sleep, kiddo. You need it." I teleport back to waterfall and pick up his mask flipping it in my hand. How long has it been since we made this? It's funny that he still hangs onto this thing, paint and wood chipping. I place it lightly on his sleeping features and slip mine back on as well. I decide for a walk instead of teleporting. I suspect things will not be any quieter than when I left, I'll let him sleep. His body curls into mine as he warms me. 

"Sing," he whispers sleepily. I smile.

"Alright Aces. If you say so."

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are...

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky...

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Oh how I wonder what you are,

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Show me light from afar,

Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks you for your little spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

What a golden joy you are, 

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star...

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Oh how I wonder what you are..." I glance at Ace's peacefully sleeping figure. We kept walking, green grass fading into snowy white. I stop in front of the skelebros house. The currently chaotic house that I can hear war cries from while the mailbox is on fire. Shit... I look down at Ace, who is stirring due to the noise. 

"What. The.  _ Fuck. _ "

 


	11. Why do I even try to heal the skin when underneath is just more bone

Ace's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes after hearing yelling and screaming. I see the skelebro's house in pure chaos- broken windows, monsters on the roof and bones jammed everywhere. Why is the mailbox on fire?!?! I look up at Cody. 

"Codes, can you put me down?" He sets me on my feet and I walk inside, putting the mailbox out on my way. I look around the room and connect faces to names. Stretch and Lust Sans V.S. Draco and Swap Toriel. Blue V.S. Papy. Lust Pap and Al V.S. a very ticked Ikko and Flowey. Swap Asgore and Undertale Toriel in the corner protecting Fawn and Luci. I walk through the room, monsters freezing as I walk by in fear. In the backyard is the Horrortale brothers and Storm V.S. Fell brothers and Dez. I walk past them and open my wings, going to the roof. There I find both Grillby's fighting both Frisks. I look at my Frisk who looks panicked, just trying not to hurt anybody including themselves. I freeze the scene and pull Frisk out. I unfreeze the scene and everybody else falls to the ground. I turn to Frisk with a very unimpressed face, not that it mattered- I'm wearing my mask. "What happened?" I demand in a deadly cold tone. 

"I will tell you after but," they grab my shoulders and look around desperately, " _ where are Chara and Gaster? _ " I freeze and back flip off the roof, looking at Cody and seizing his shoulder.  

"Chara and Gaster,  _ now _ ." I watch as the scene changes immediately. I look around the room- we are in the judgement hall. I glance forward. Chara and Gaster, okay. Fighting... Iss and Seb? "When the hell did you two get here and why the HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING THE ASSETS?" I throw them against a wall and block Iss' sword from driving into Chara's eye. Gaster starts to summon his attack but I pin him to the ground. "How the fuck did you get your magic back?" Iss and Seb both get up and Iss runs at me, hugging me tightly. 

"Jesus Ace, we- _ we _ - **we** thought y-y _ -y _ **_o_ ** **oo** u were **_d-deaaa_ ** d-d - _ d _ !" I touch his forehead, calming down his magic. "Thanks," he chides with a smile. 

"So..." I rub my temples. "Why did you think this was a good idea?" I sigh. "Actually I don't want to know." I snap my fingers and we are back at the skelebro's house. Everybody is in the living room in different styled P.J.s depending on their A.U. "Bedtime." I get a few groans of displeasure. 

"Ah, come on Aces! We just got here!" Seb complains and I snarl. 

"None of you get to argue! Every Sans in Sans' room, Papyrus in Papyrus' and anybody else is in the living room and kitchen. Grillby, both of you, are in the kitchen. Both Toriels, you and Asgore are in the kitchen too. My people are in the living room. Frisk, Chara and Gaster are in the hallway. Seb, Iss and Cody. You can stay awake." I snap my fingers making beds, cleaning San's room in the process. I look at Al and Draco next to the Underlust bros. "Do not do anything along the lines I'd expect you to. Especially you Draco." He glares at me. 

"Why?" I shake my head. 

"Because I said you are grounded. Now go to bed." Everybody walks to their assigned beds, all of them avoiding looking at me. I turn to Cody, Iss and Seb. "Outside." Seb and Iss nod and walk out. I sigh and tuck Ikko into their bed. 

"Mama, can I have a bunny?" I smile and conjure a white stuffed bunny. They giggle and yawn. "Thank you... Mama. I'll... talk in the morning." They remove their eye patch carefully to show a burned and cut up eye socket with no eyelid. I kiss their forehead and do a walk through of the rooms, spreading my magic on everyone so they would at least get a bit of sleep. In San's room, original was on the bed with red. Blue was on the floor with Horrortale Sans on an air mattress fighting over blankets in their sleep. Error and Ink were on another air mattress cuddling rather cutely. Lust Sans was in the corner laying against Fresh and I smile. At least he's not dangerous now... sorta. I walk out of the room and into the hallway. Flowey is clinging to Chara on an air mattress while Frisk cuddles Luci on the other side. Gaster is in a sleeping bag holding his pillow instead of laying on it. In Papy's room, Stretch is laying with his back against Fell's. Undertale Pap is cuddling Horrortale with Underlust laying on top of them. I smile and cover up Underlust Pap, walking out of the room. I step down the stairs carefully, entering the kitchen. Toriel from Underswap was laying against Asgore. Original Toriel was cuddling Original Grillby. Fell Grillby was laying on the floor looking very uncomfortable. 

"Hard ass," I whisper. I pick him up with my magic and lay him down on a cot. He wraps his body around the blanket and finally looks comfy. I walk into the living room and look around. Frisk was laying on a air mattress with Fawn's cradle pressed against the side of it. I smile and lift Fawn into Frisk's arms, getting rid of the cradle. Ikko was cuddling their bunny. Storm and Dez were sleeping with their fingers intertwined. Al was using Draco as a pillow. I smile and walk out f the house where Cody, Iss and Seb where chatting. 

"Everybody asleep?" I nod and lay down in his arms. 

"Everybody's asleep and I'm tired. You two," I point at Seb and Iss, "have some explaining to do." Iss rubs the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle. 

"It's kinda like..." I hear a scream from upstairs and groan. It sounded young and neither feminine or masculine. Either Ikko, Frisk or Chara. 

"Gods, what now?" I hear another scream, louder and more scared. This one calls out to 'Mr. Ace' and I open the door. I look at Ikko's bed and don't even find their bunny. I throw myself up the stairs and look at the scene before me. Ikko is being held against the wall by white magic while Chara chokes Frisk and Gaster is nowhere to be seen. I snarl and throw myself at Chara, opting for physical violence as opposed to using my magic. I throw them against the wall and hold their face to the floor. "Stay down," I whisper, not wanting to wake anyone else. I break the magic around Ikko and they fall to the floor, bunny in hand. They get on one knee while hanging their head and I watch while their height increases. They take their hat off showing their hair and lift their head up, smiling maliciously. 

"You can heal them," they whisper lowly. They stand up, flames licking the ceiling. They walk into Papyrus' room and I hear a faint clatter, wincing at the sound. They drag Gaster out of the room by the collar of his coat and walk past me to the stairs. They drag him down the stairs, his body making a 'thump' on every stair. They start humming 'happy' by Pharrell Williams as they drag him out the door. I look down at Chara who is smiling up at me. 

"What?" I hiss. 

"Nothing, it's just the fact that you're about to be impaled." As they say that, a red bone goes straight through my torso, shattering my spine. I inhale sharply and fall to my knees, spine healing rapidly. I shudder and stand up. 

"As Sans would say..." I look down at Chara, " _ Do you wanna have a bad time _ ?" They shudder and try to run. I grab them and throw them down the stairs. Frisk jerks awake and their eyes turn gray. I hop down the stairs and land gracefully on my feet. "Go back to sleep Friskus." They nod hesitantly and lay back down. I grab Chara and drag them outside. 

"Ace?!" Cody runs over to me, checking me for injuries. 

"Please go check on Frisk. Undertale, not ours." He nods and walks inside. I drag Chara out onto the snow and I nod to Iss. Him and Seb walk over to Chara, yanking them up and holding them up. I start to neatly roll up my sleeves. "Chara, do you know why I do this? Go to each fandom and set up guards, knowing that eventually I'll have to call on them to go to war with me? I do it because if I didn't," I swiftly punch them across the face, "people would  _ die _ . I know you most likely don't care if Sans," I punch them again, "Papyrus," I punch them in the chest, "Grillby, Toriel, Asgore, Flowey, Undyne, Alphys or Mettaton," I enunciate each name with a punch, "die. But, I care. The balance of the world would be offset. History would change. People would not be born. You and Frisk? You are characters in a video game. Neither of you exist in the overworld. Without me, you die." I lift their bloody face up to look at me. "I am here to save you. Don't try to kill me again. Don't get any of the others to kill me. Behave. I adore you, you are one of my favorite assets! But, I would like us to get along now. I don't want to have to do this again. So just..." I heal them and they collapse into my arms, "Be good." I pick them up and look at Ikko fighting Gaster. I jerk my head towards them and and walk upstairs. I place a now sleeping Chara in their bed and cover them up. I look at Fell Papyrus who is standing in the doorway to Papy's room. 

"What are you going to do to me?" He asks. I shake my head and walk over to him, pulling him into a hug. 

"Nothing. Just go to bed and don't try to kill me again. I will win every time. Maybe one day we can spar, but not today. Just go to bed." I pull out of the hug and drag myself over to Frisk. I brush a piece of hair off of their face and cover them up. I teleport outside where Seb was holding Gaster and Iss was holding a very tired Ikko. 

"What do you want us ta do, Aces?" I look at a still struggling Gaster. I walk over to him and touch the side of his face lightly. 

"What beautiful wonders does the unknown hold..." I send a small amount of magic into him, making him fall asleep. "Put him back into his bed." Seb nods and strides inside. I go over to Ikko and pick them up. 

"Mama I didn't hurt him bad, did I?" I shake my head with a small smile.

"Hush, young one. You have not done any damage." I hold them close to my chest and send more magic into them- sleep and good dreams. I walk inside as Cody teleports behind Iss, surprise tackling him. I smile and lay Ikko in their bed. I inhale lightly, just breathing. I smell something disgusting, like a rotting body after not showering for a year before death. Not only that, but a lot of other smells too. Vomit after eating overcooked, over spiced meat. Tears, beer and cum. Rusting, forgotten blades. The scent makes me gag. I usually smell bad things around bad people, but this is new. This is a disgustingly violent, unforgiving person. And the smell is coming from outside, where Cody, Seb and Iss where waiting for me. I run outside and see a human male that doesn't smell human standing, smiling at me. They had short dark brown hair and yellow eyes that glisten in the light. Regular clothes, just jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The only odd thing was the smell and sadistic smile they bore. 

"You must be Ace," they conclude, voice slick and icy cold. "Tessa and Wyatt send their regards." I inhale as they whip out a gun and shoot at me, aiming straight for my forehead.

Cody P.O.V.

Blood. I usually love the beautiful red that comes from humans when you injure them. Ikko bleeds rainbow. Frisk bleeds pink. Chara white, Seb bright almost neon red. Iss black and white. I bleed black and red. Ace? His blood is black. Usually I only see it when we spar or he runs out of magic. But now, as the bullet penetrates his skull, the blood is a lot less reassuring. I feel frozen. Another nightmare, right? In every nightmare he gets hurt. But as he falls to his knees, mask cracking showing the blood flowing out of his mouth, I realize something. This isn't a dream. 

"AAHHH!" I throw my body at this new man, vision red with pure rage. He dodges to the side as Seb and Iss charges at him. He chuckles and flips me onto my back with ease. I rip off my mask to get the tears out of my eyes. I summon my bat and swing at his side again and again, missing every time. Iss finally manages to stab his sword through the guys stomach but backs up when the guy just smiles. He takes the sword out of his stomach and brings it harshly over his knee, shattering it. 

"I've gotta go guys. I'll kill you another day. Just know that that bullet," He waves his gun towards Ace, "makes it so he can't regenerate. Tata!" I look at Ace who despite having been shot, was still trying not to fall over. 

"No! Aces!" I rush over to him and scoop him into my arms. "Hey! You're gonna.. *sniff* you're gonna be fine. Just like you always tell me." He wipes tears off of my face with a small frown. 

"Those aren't for me, right? You know I hate to see you cry Codes." He winced and whimpered. My eyebrows furrow in worry. "Stop that." He touches my eyebrows lightly. "This isn't the worst wound I'll be dealing with anytime soon. Besides," He coughs, spitting up more blood, "I'll be fine. Probably." He groans and rolls onto his stomach. He starts throwing up black ooze and coughing as I just rub his back. I look at the hole in his mask and take it off. The hole in his head was at least 2 inches in diameter and went straight through his head. Seb leans over and looks through the hole in Ace's forehead.  

"Jesus Ace, how are you still  _ alive _ ?" Ace shudders as he coughs up a bit more blood. 

"Honestly, I'm starting to question if I ever woke up. I shouldn't," He groans and shakes, "I should be healing. I should have been able to dodge that bullet.  **_Why am I not healing?!?!_ ** " I rub his back. 

"You can't automatically heal this time. You are going to have to channel energy into the wound." He nods and I can see a purple glow travel up from his chest and go to his head. He grinds his teeth together to suppress a scream. He continues sending magic up to his head as he finally screams. I have never heard him scream out of pain and I never want to hear it again. I can feel me ears bleed as the windows on the skelebro's house shatters. He continues the heart-wrenching sound as the hole in his head starts to heal, muscle latching onto muscle, regenerating quickly. He stops healing and screaming, falling to the ground. I roll him over and look at his blood covered face. Who was that? I look at Iss and Seb. "Take him inside and wipe down his face then put him to bed. I need to call May." They nod as Seb picks up Ace. Iss looks at me and twitches. 

"We need to find him. And _ kill _ him." I nod as I realize that Iss is even more pissed than me.  I pull out my phone and dial May's cell. It rings twice until-

"Hello Cody. What do you need?" 

"Hey May. I need to know a little bit more about Ace's body." I hear her going through papers. 

"I can help you, but not very much." I nod my head and sit on a log. 

"Tell me." She sighs. 

"Each of your bodies were created not only for the most efficient use of them, but to also match your personalities. I had to improvise a lot on  Ace's body for a few reasons. Number one, Ace was fairly young when we met so his personality hadn't fully developed yet. Number two, I couldn't get a clear read on the personality he did have because he had already been relying on you for a lot of things. Interests, how to handle pain, how to control anger, that sort of stuff. You were- and still are- his everything. The only reason he is doing any of this is to protect you. And, number three... You're not going to like this one." She pauses as if waiting for me to stop her. "Number three... How me and you described Ace was anxious and logical from the very beginning. After he killed your mom, he lost a fair amount of the anxiety. This only leaves the logic. Now, most of the time logic is cold and calculating, not letting emotions interfere. Ace feels emotions, but only because I designed his body that way. If I hadn't and his personality would have created that part..."

"He wouldn't feel anything. So what, everything he feels for me is fake?" I can hear her inhale through her teeth. 

"Not fake, not exactly. He doesn't feel love for you, he feels possessive of you. To him, without the emotions, this is a game of chess. He is the king and you? You are his queen. He would sacrifice anything for such a valuable player, even the important ones." I look down.

"Will his personality adapt to his body or the other way around?" She doesn't answer. "May, answer me."

"His body reacts accordingly to situations, creating the correct emotions which charge bars that he can release as needed. If the bars get full, depending on what they are, the results could end up in him dying, everyone dying, or you getting... oh how do I put this bluntly,  _ fucked _ ."

"You didn't answer my question." She stays silent again. "May, I will come to your realm and fight you. Answer me!" I raise my voice slightly with a growl. 

"A few things could happen. A, everything stays the same. B, his personality picks up emotions on its own and killing is abandoned because of guilt. Or C... I hate to admit it, but it is the most likely. C is, emotions slow down. He will only need to eat, sleep or kill and he won't even have to do those very often." I grind my teeth together. 

"So, Ace will either stay the same, become docile or become an unstoppable killing machine that doesn't even need me?" She mumbles a quiet 'yes'. I sigh and frown. "Thanks May. I'll talk to you later." 

"Of course Cody. Oh and one last thing?" I hmm. "Don't trust the unpredictable lightning bolt near the treturus protector." I hear the line click and I groan. 

"Dammit may, would it kill you to speak directly?!?!" I sigh and walk back to the house. 

-TIME SKIP-Ace P.O.V.- 

I groan and roll off of my bed. How long had I been asleep? 

"Morning. Sleep good?" Cody whispers. I look up at him and find that Seb and Iss had curled up on his bed. I wave Cody over and pull him into the bed with me, falling back asleep. 

-Small time skip, only half a hour-

I open my eyes and look at Cody. He is sleeping peacefully and murmuring lines from Stephen King's IT. Every time either of us go to sleep, we go to that library.  I stand up slowly, covering him back up. I almost go to walk to the kitchen but stop myself- how am I supposed to cook when there are monsters in front of the stove? I stretch and trot outside quietly. Grillby's is unoccupied. It opens around this time... I'll take a shot at being a bartender! I snap my fingers leaving a note on the fridge about where I was going. I hike to Grillby's wondering about what it's like. I've read so much on it! What are the menus like? Does Grillby live in an apartment above the restaurant? What does the kitchen look like? I touch the handle to the door lightly. I push it open and look around. Two booths, three tables and the bar. Nice flooring, though it could be mopped. I take the stools off the tables and push them in neatly. I walk back into the kitchen and smile. It was a fairly large kitchen. Stove, deep fryer, sink and lots of counters and cupboards. There were a few singe marks here and there, the exception being a large silver door that I assume is the freezer. I go to the freezer pulling out burgers and fries, my form whipping around the kitchen at lightning speed. I skid to a stop and wipe my hands on my shirt. Everything is cooking. I go to the open sign and flip it. Good things come to those who wait. After a few minutes a bunny monster wanders in. He looks around until his eyes land on me, glaring. 

"Where's Grillby?" 

"He is recovering from a fight. What can I get you?" He narrows his eyes. 

"Fries and a burger." I nod and walk back, tending to the food while setting a plate for the bunny. I bring it out to him, setting in front of him and looking at the other bunny monster who had entered while I was in the kitchen. He looks at my face and I realize I hadn't fixed my mask yet. His eyes widen and he runs outside. I sigh and look at the other bunny. 

"You're not going to flee as well, are you?" He shakes his head and shovels fries into his mouth. "Are they good? I've never made fries before." He nods. "Good." I look at the grey and white bunny. "What is your name?" He swallows and looks at me. 

"Noah Dunn." I smile and hold out my hand for him to shake. He smiles and takes it. "You have a wonderful smile Mr...?" 

"Ace. Ace Riddle. I'm here on official business but I accidentally wore Grillby out yesterday so he was still sleeping when I woke up." My ears perk as I hear commotion about two minutes away. Somebody got Undyne about a human who killed Grillby. I look at Noah. "Noah, can you do me a small favor?" He nods hesitantly. "Go sit over there," I point to the seat in the corner. He shrugs and moves his food. "Do you want anything to drink?" He shrugs and I conjure up a cup of cold root beer. I hand it to him and whisper 'tell me what you think' right before the door is swung open. I turn and look at Undyne, whose eyes widen. 

" **What did you do with Grillby?!?!** " I smile. 

"I didn't do anything but let him sleep." She summons spears and I frown lightly. "Why are you trying to fight me?" 

"Because you are the last human soul we need!" I scowl, slightly irritated. 

"I don't understand why you would think that." 

"Think what, Punk?" 

"THAT I'M HUMAN! What, is it the face? The little bit of skin?  _ It's not that hard to see the giant wings attached to my skeletal body _ . I don't pretend to be human! I'm not! Been there, done that!" I shake my head and rub the bridge of my nose. "Usually I have the opposite problem. 'What are you?' 'Get away from me you monster!' 'Freak! Stay back!'" I chuckle darkly. "I'm not human..." Lights slowly start to dim. "I am more of a monster than you ever will be, Undyne the Undying. I can see your past, present and future. I can see that you will back out of this because of one thing..." The lights go black. "You can't fight what you can't touch." I teleport behind her and giggle, causing her to jump. " _ Leave or order. One or the other, or  _ **_fish_ ** _ will be on the menu. _ " I laugh as she shakes slightly in anger and fear. I let the lights come back on and look at Noah who was staring in horror. I chuckle and walk over to him. "Look, I got nothing against you, so you're safe. Just eat, alright?" He nods and eats slowly. I watch as Undyne sits down at the bar, eyes never leaving my figure. I smile warmly. This is going just fi- what the fuck was that? I look at the door which was just shattered. Behind it stands Asgore in a fighting stance. I let out an annoyed groan. "I'M NOT A HUMAN!" I fling magic at him, pulling him into the bar and sitting in a stool. He looks at me with a stunned face and I huff. Ridiculous. 

 

  
  



	12. I guess I really am Hot

"Fine. If you don't want to let me make them battle, then  _you_  choose." Cody crosses his arms and shakes his head.   
"When have we let them battle to see whose better? Not only that, but you haven't even told them what's going on!" I breath in deeply.   
"Alright. Let's tell them."I look around the room at all of the monsters and humans, watching their expressions closely. "I have been sent here by a inter-dimensional god who created me and my family's bodies using the personalities from a human with a type of split personality disorder. She sends me and my family to different fandoms and dimensions to set guardians that will alert me if another inter-dimensional god enters. That one wants to kill all of you and erase your worlds. Now, I know some of you may be thinking, 'but who cares about all of these other monsters?' Well, they would erase you and the memory of you from the overworld where you were created. Well, that or they would take over your mind and give you a bit more power to fight me. Any questions?" I look around the room with a smile. Some of them looked terrified, others had a blank expression. Cody sets his hand on my shoulder.   
"You could have at least explained it a bit-"   
"Nicer? I'm not nice." He nods and backs up. I shake my head. "Ya know what? I changed my mind. I'll just give you all the ability." I gather power in my hands and watch as they start glowing dark purple. I continue pushing power into my hands as they glow unbearably bright. I touch my hands to the ground and send power into every person in the bar, excluding the three bunny monsters. I watch as a few of them shudder as the glow travels to their chest, slowly fading. I lift my hand and stand up. I sway slightly as another wave of heat hits me. I watch as peoples eyes widen. I sniff lightly. What's burning? I look around the room and finally, down at my burning shirt. Oh. I snap my fingers, getting rid of the tank top, leaving me shirtless. I look around the room, meeting the lust filled stares from a few people with cold glares. I close my eyes and inhale deeply.   
"Ace, we should get going. We have so much to do." I nod and open my eyes, gaze settling on Iss and Seb.   
"If there is anything important you need to say then say it now." Seb and Iss look at each other and back at me.   
"Well, I guess we could say a few things about the new recruits wandering your and Chara's houses," Seb informs.   
"Do they know who I am?" Seb and Iss nod. I hold out my hands for them to come to.   
"I suppose this means that we'll be sent back to Creepypasta then?" I nod.   
"You two are staying at the Slendermansion, correct?" They nod and hug me. "Good. Give Slender my regards," I request as I open a portal.   
"Anything for you, Aces." They jump through the portal and Luci tries to follow them, landing with a 'thump' on the floor instead. He trots up to me and I smile, bending down.   
"Oh, poor unloved baby," I  coo, rubbing behind his ears. He rolls onto his back and I rub his belly too. I breath in deeply, looking down. Number one, who's bleeding. Number two, how do I get out of here without accidentally hurting them. I stop breathing and stand up, looking around. Nobody appears to be bleeding, but, I smell the blood coming from underneath Cody's mask. I walk over to him carefully, expression blank. He freezes as if he knows what is happening. My head twitches to the side and my hand quickly jerks up towards his mask. I slap my hand down and turn around, hastily making my exit. I spread my wings as soon as I am clear and snarl, drool dripping down my teeth. God, that would have tasted so good. It would have been amazing to sink my teeth into his throat and ripping out his- NO! No. I won't, I refuse. I place my hands on the sides of my head, slowly calming my breathing. I slowly retract my wings and sit down in the snow, opting to cool off. What kind of monster am I? I roll my shoulders, summoning my black button-up shirt I usually wear- minus the sleeves. I walk back inside and look around. "Everybody from this world- minus Noah and his family- leave. Anybody who is not from this A.U., go and get with the others from their universe and either Cody, Ink or Error will take you back to your universe. I need all of you alive, so I've put a lock on your health. No being from this game can kill you. Now, no fighting. Have fun. Call me." I walk over to Noah and John. "Oh, who's this little guy!" I coo, looking at the baby. "Can I hold him?" They nod and hand him to me carefully. I cradle him in my arms as he looks up at me, smiling and cooing. "What's your name, lil' guy?"   
"His name is Oliver Ace Dunn." I smile and hand them the baby.   
"The barrier is open." I hand them a backpack with roughly 1 trillion dollars. "Use this to buy a house, a car, whatever you want. I also wouldn't mind if you used some of that to fund the other monsters lives. That is enough to last to your grandchildren even if you give away half." Their eyes widen and John shakes his head.   
"We can't accept this." I smile and nod.   
"You can beat me in a battle then you can give me the money back. If you back out or I win, you keep it." Noah grabs Johns shoulder and sits him down roughly.  
"We'll keep it," He squeaks in an anxious voice. I nod and hug them.   
"Good luck. Remember to call if you want to adopt." They nod and wave, saying goodbyes and walking out the door. I look around the nearly empty room. Everybody had gone outside, save for Grillby. "Give me something that could knock anybody on their ass. Take that and double it." He nods and pours some white liquid into a tall cup. He continues pouring until it's almost overflowing.   
'It's the strongest we've got,' he signs. I nod and chug the entire thing. He just waves his hands for me to stop. I look at him determinedly.   
"Two more." He nods and pours two more cups, me downing them as soon as they hit the counter. I feel my senses dull slightly, mainly the smell. I can't smell almost anything. "Thanks," I say, slapping an entire stack of hundreds on the table. "Have fun on the surface. Get another bar and grill. Get a wife. Live a little. I know this version of the fandom is off a bit, but that's only because it is how my brain perceives it. This is probably a book. You can't always write characters exactly the same as others, ya know?" I shake my head. "Of course you don't. You haven't seen people who only exist in fantasies." I stand up quickly, swaying slightly. "Goodbye Grillby. Call me if you need anything." He nods and I turn on my heel, stalking out the door. I look around. Ikko, Frisk, Fawn and Luci are playing in the snow. Dez and Storm are sharpening their blades. Al and Draco are saying goodbye to the Lusttale brothers. Cody is nowhere to be seen. I sigh and walk over to Al. "Did you say goodbye?" She-for now- nods.   
"What's up with your eyes?" I shrug. "You should go have Deus or May check that out..." I shake my head and open a portal to Lusttale. I turn to the brothers.   
"Good luck." They don't say anything, just blow kisses and hop through the portal. I sigh and sit down in the snow getting a puff of steam in response.   
"Ready to head home Ace?"   
"Hell no," I state. He smiles and picks me up bridal style. "Why?" I demand, opening my eyes and glaring at him.   
"Because when we go home we're going to do something that you might object to so I can't set you down or you might run."   
"Oh." I shrug and pull out Dravon, slicing open a portal. "Proceed." He smiles and looks around.   
"Lets go!" Ikko, Frisk, Luci and Fawn jump through followed by Al, Draco, Storm and Dez. Cody glances at me and smiles. He walks through the portal and moves his gaze directly towards Dez and Storm. "You two need to keep the new recruits in Chara's realm for a few hours. Me and Ace are going to have some down time before hunting if you want to come."  
"How long?" Storm asks.   
"Give us three hours then bring the new recruits." Dez nods and slinks over to the door to Chara's realm. Storm looks at me with a grin.   
"Have fun..." I raise an eyebrow as Cody shoots her a glare. She shrugs and skips to the door.   
"Close your eyes," Cody demands. I close my eyes lightly and let my small smile drop. He walks to our room- I can feel what turns we make. I gasp and almost open my eyes as he rips my shirt off, cool air hitting my bare bones. He proceeds to remove my boots, socks and pants painfully slow. He places a blindfold over my eyes, saying nothing. He removes my boxers and leans close to my face. "I'll be right back..." I listen carefully as he walks to the bathroom, shutting the door. Why'd I have to soundproof the bathroom? I continue listening carefully, hearing everything going on in the house. Frisk was laying Fawn down for a nap before them and Ikko went to play video games with Al and Draco. Al was in the kitchen making a few snacks with what was left from the last hunt while Draco set up the gaming console- they were playing a Mario game. I don't know which one, that train of thought was interrupted by Cody opening the bathroom door. "I'm going to take the blindfold off but you are to keep your eyes closed. Am I clear?" I nod slightly. "Words!" He barks.   
"Yes Co-"  
"Ah, ah ah. For this, you are to call me either 'Daddy' or 'Master.' Am I understood?"   
"Yes..." He growls. "Yes Daddy." He picks me up and removes the blindfold. He walks to the bathroom and I expect him to do something. Kiss, fuck, I don't even know. What I  _didn't_ expect was him dumping me into the bathtub full of ice water. I squeak and almost jump up, opening my eyes. Cody places a hand on my chest and pushes me down into the water. I look up at him and find him fully clothed, he had only removed his mask. " _Fuck you,_ " I growl in a voice laced with venom.   
"Oh hush. I could barely stand contact with your skin it was so hot. So, ice water plus lots of care and affection equals temp drop." He takes off his shirt. "Basically, I'm going to cool you down and fuck you raw." Oh.   
"That's a bit better. I guess." I look down at my bare bones and heal the cuts and indents on the bone.   
"Oh and one more thing?" I look at him. "You're not allowed to use magic until I'm done with you."   
"Ah come on!" I whine.   
"Come on what, baby?" I pout slightly.  
"Come on Daddy, that's no fair!"  
"Are you arguing baby?" I cross my arms and avoid eye contact. He chuckles. "Arguing and refusing to answer... you know what this means baby?" I look at him. "It means you have to be  _punished,_ " he purrs with excitement and lust in his voice. I look down at his glorious  chest and follow his hands as he slowly pulls down his pants. "Oh baby, am I going to _enjoy you_..."


	13. I'm not tired, jumpy and violent, you are.

Ace P.O.V.

I sit and watch the ice melt fairly quickly around me. I try and stretch my wing even a little but the bathtub was too small. I glance up at Cody impatiently. He smiles and kneels down, swirling his hand in the water.

"I think it is time, baby boy." I feel my eyes travel from his face down to his chest, stopping at the top of his boxers. "Sit up," he demands. My eyes shoot up to his face and I prop myself up on my arms. He smiles warmly and brings his arms under me, one behind my back and one beneath my legs. He lifts me out of the water and slowly walks out of the bathroom, tossing me on the bed. He smirks darkly as he crawls on top of me, lips crashing onto mine desperately. His tongue brushes over my lips lightly and I part my lips slightly. The warm muscle invades my mouth, exploring the farthest corners of my mouth like it was more important to reach all corners than it was to breath. He moans lightly against me and I chuckle.

"Daddy, you're so excited." That, though, is interrupted by an excited knock on the door.  I snap my fingers cleaning and clothing us both. I slowly sit up and stretch. I stand up and pop my shoulder. I walk to the door and open it, looking down at Ikko. 

"Come play!" they demand, not a question. My eyebrow quirks up. "Please?" they correct, though I doubt they would allow me to say no. I nod and close the door, walking to Cody at the desk. His fingers graze over his mask as I look down.

"What are we going to do about your mask?" I look up at him with a sad smile. I let my hand hover over it, closing my eyes. I feel my magic push itself out of my hand and into the desk top, fixing the mask and repainting it. I open my eyes and look down sadly.  Almost identical to the last, minus the smile being smoother and the eyes having x's in them. 

"It looks even better than the last one." I place it over my features with a smile. _Safe_. I inhale and turn to Cody.

"Let's go play some games with everybody." He tilts his head slightly.

"What kind of _games_?" He asks curiously.

"Either board or video games." He nods and holds his hand out for me.

"Sir." I take his hand and chuckle as we walk out of the room.

-TIME SKIP-

"Check and mate," I state cockily as I trap Frisk's king in the corner with my queen in the next row over, directly next to my rook, efficiently trapping it. They study their pieces trying to find some way out of this. They lean back with a sigh.

"Guess you got me... two out of three?"  They ask with a wicked gleam in their eye. My small smile turns down into an annoyed frown.

"I have beat you eighteen times in a row, how long are we going to do this?"

"Until I beat you," they reply stubbornly while crossing their arms. I sigh and drag myself onto my feet. "You look tired." I sigh dramatically.

"Yes," I breath, throwing a hand to my heart, "Being amazing is just so tiring." I smile and stand up straight. "We should pay May a visit to see where we go next."

"But don't we have to meet the new recruits first?" Ikko mumbles, immersed in a game of chess with Cody. I didn't think they would do to good but Cody and them were neck-and-neck for the win. Cody moves his bishop and corners Ikko's king.

"Checkmate." Ikko just smiles and takes out his queen, saving their king and effectively trapping Cody's king.  

"Gotcha!" I smile as I watch Cody's reaction. He examines the board and crosses his arms.

"Whatever. I let you win." I shake my head.

"Go get the new recruits. Take Al and Draco." Cody looks at me and points at his chest. "Yes you! Now go!" He lowers his head and stands up, dragging himself out the door. Al and Draco stand up from their game of dirty minds and walk behind him. What will they be like? I walk around the room picking up the games. My ears perk as I hear Chara wishing people goodbye and 'Carson' good riddance. I cross my legs on the couch as I shift the room into a more comfortable rearrangement for the amount of people who are coming- thirteen, three are Cody Al and Draco. Three couches, each seat five. I then create a comfy black fuzzy chair for me and sit in it. Cody walks in followed by ten new people. "Sit down," I order. Couch number one holds four people. The first two look like doctors, one in blue scrubs and the other in black, both covered with a white coat. They both wear white masks over their face and one seems to be holding the other back. One male and one female, the male had short slightly grayed hair and the female had long blond hair. The male was holding back the female. In the middle of that couch sat a man with gray skin that looked like liquid. I could feel his gray eyes studying me as I study him. His clothes were covered in the same dark gray ooze. Then, all the way in the other corner of the couch sat a man dressed in all black with his hood up. I could hear the clink of pills against a bottle every time he moved. My eyes move to the next couch. The left corner held two girls who looked exited and anxious as if waiting for me to say something. The first one was wearing a white tank top and jean shorts while the other was wearing a Freddy Kruger themed t-shirt and knee length jean shorts. Next to them sat a woman in a black cocktail dress that hugged her form. Her white hair flowed down to her waist and in her hand she was fiddling with a spoon. Next to her sat another woman, this one a bit younger. Early twenties, I'd assume. She wore  a lacy black top with matching black leggings and black platform heels. She stared at me with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Next to her was one more, a male with electric blond hair and a lightning bolt shirt. He wore regular blue jeans and a far away, bored look. He suddenly snaps back to reality and his eyes dart to meet mine. Bright electric yellow. _Yellow_. I make a mental note to keep an eye on this one as my eyes move to the next couch. Al in her usual female form, holding a kitten. I don't even want to know. Her and Draco were playing with the small thing. Next to them sat Cody in his odd beauty. His black mask with blood splatter, his red hair that matched that color. Next to him sat... Oh god, I'm going to assume this is Carson. Decked in guns and knives and probably many more hidden, he stared at me with amusement.

"So, you're the terrifying and powerful Ace of Smiles that we work for? You look kinda... scrawny. I bet I could beat you." I smile widely and stand up, stretching my wings. I fold them and walk over to him.

"What is your name?" He stares with a mixture of shock and amazement. Kind of like a 'what is this thing and how is it so powerful' type look. He shakes off the look of shock and stands up, saluting.

"Carson Crowder, sir." I look him up and down. Underneath all the holsters was a military get-up.

"At ease. Age and story." He relaxes his body and looks up at me.

"My name is Carson Crowder. I am 27 years old. I got a dishonorable discharge at the age of twenty six due to questions about my mental stability. The night before I was supposed to get shipped home I killed the rest of my squad. I boarded the plane the next day and that night I started killing. I did that for awhile until about a three weeks ago when I met Seb. He offered me a job position and I accepted. He said there will be a war in the future and you need trained recruits, sir. So here I am." I nod and walk over to the middle couch. I stop at the man in the lightning bolt shirt.

"Name age and story," I state. His eyes wander up to mine lazily as he slouches even farther back into the couch.

"My name is Brooke Shaw. I am thirty two. I had kids. Had," He chokes out. I nod.

"That is all I need to know." I look to the next woman and nod at her.

"My name's Sage Slater and I'm nineteen. My backstory is actually kind of funny, when you think about it. I was trying to summon a demon about two weeks ago but when the smoke cleared there stood Iss. Nothing wrong with me, I just know a bit of witchcraft." I nod and look to the next woman, the one in the cocktail dress.

"Name's Shannon Shaw, I'm not related to Brooke. I'm twenty-two. I was raped and I uh... killed him soo..." I nod and look to the two teens. The one in the F.K. shirt stands up and holds out a hand.

"My name's Ricki Turner and that's Alix Nelson, I'm fourteen and she's fifteen. She was bullied I was raised by a sadistic family, yada yada, when do we start the fun stuff?" I shake my head.

"Soon. I need to visit a friend later then we can go hunting." I look at the other couch and the man dressed in all black. "And your name?" He looks up at me with sunk in eyes clouded with exhaustion. He gives me a small heartbroken smile.

"My name is Tom Harvey. I am twenty four. I don't really have that much of a back story. Iss and Seb walked in on me about to down a bottle of pain killers." I nod.

"Well, if you ever need to talk I know a guy." I look to the man covered in gray ooze.

"I guess you're gonna want my name?" He asks cockily. I nod. "My name is Gordon Fritz. I'm twenty six and my genes were mutated by a vat of chemicals that I got thrown in after hearing some juicy details of a murder that I wasn't supposed to." I nod and look at the two doctors.

"What are your-"

"TWENTY C.C.'S OF HALOPERIDOL! THE PATIENT IS TRYING TO KILL US! THE HALLUCINATIONS!" I snap my fingers to conjure up a needle full of Haloperidol. I inject it into her arm and she lays back against the male's chest.

"What did you give her?" He asks. My eyes flit up to his.

"Twenty c.c.'s of Haloperidol." She looks around the room and her eyes land on me.

"This is Doctor Vienna Cole, or as she likes to be called-"

"Doctor Soul," She finishes. "My name is Doctor soul." I nod and look at the male.

"My name is Doctor Dean Hiller or Doctor Heart. I am forty two. Dr. Soul here is thirty eight." I nod and stand up, looking around the room.

"All of you have met Seb, Iss, Chara, Remo, Al, Draco and Cody. Ikko and Frisk are somewhere with fawn. My name is Ace Riddle. You beauties are each going to be assigned a job. What I need you to understand though is that we are killers. It is okay if you don't want to kill. We usually only kill abusers and rapists. We save the abused and usually hire them. For example, did you meet Zilla or the twins?" I get a few nods. "I saved them from an abusive pedophile. I let them kill him. Now, are there any of you who don't want to kill?" Only Tom raises his hand.

"I don't want to kill unless necessary. I do want to go with though." I nod and look around.

"We have a wide variety of ages and types of people here. I just have one rule. No abuse. This is a no tolerance policy. They will be sentenced to first, a duel depending on the severity of the crime. If it is something worse such as rape, the punishment is death. Any questions?" A few raise their hands and I smile. New people every month... I could deal with this.

 

-Ace P.O.V- Eight years in the future-

"You have a choice."

"Had...

I had a choice."

"I suppose you'll want to leave then?"

"No... I don't want to leave. I have to leave."

"You don't have to."

"You're right... I could let them die."

"You could."

"I will die in their place."

"Why?"

"My life. My life is useless, pointless. I was made a weapon... I am enough to win the war. I am ready to fulfill my purpose."

"But what about-"

"Cody? I'm doing this so he can come back. So they can all come back, may." My eyes meet hers. "Don't you want Deus back?"

...

_"Don't you want to be happy again?"_

-Present-

"No." May's eyes widen in anger as her eyes travel up to my face.

" _No?_ "I stand and stare at her as she walks up to me. "I _said_ you _will_ go to the Avengers movies and comics to set up a guard. I _was not_ asking," she hisses.

"Yes but _I_ watched the newest movie and am so done with the series that I will not," I state, voice slowly rising. "They killed my favorite character withing ten goddamn minutes!" I scream. She backs up and nods.

"Fine then. I guess I'll keep an eye on them. Go to the IT universe then. I nod and turn to the portal falling through. I slow down time around me. I always loved my portals. In real time, you're not even in them two seconds. Once you jump through the purple inter-dimensional rip in wherever, you just see a flash of something and you're there. In all reality though, the portal is beautiful. Once you are in, you are surrounded by anti-gravitational flowers. All colors- red, black, orange- you name it, it's there. The entire place is illuminated by a lavender glow. That is the flash that you see. Once you get to the end though... you don't see your destination. You don't that beautiful purple tunnel leading into a magical portal. No, closer to the end are quickly rotting flowers. All of the colors rot towards the end as the light fades out into darkness. This would be no problem for someone who can't see in the dark. Who can't see the dark being lurking right behind the end of the tunnel, always waiting and watching. One day... one day that will be a problem. I un-pause time and jump though the end of the tunnel with a roll, landing on my feet in the living room.

"Does he do that often?" I look up at Ricki and smile.

"Of course. An entrance in style is always necessary." I brush off my coat and pull out my phone.

"Do we get phones?" Alix pipes. I snap my fingers and bring my box of blank phones into my hand. I hold out the box and shove mine back in my pocket. They all take one and I pay no attention to the designs they get. My phone starts playing I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. I dig it back out of my pocket and see that it is Error Sans calling. I press answer and lift it to my ear.

"Hello?" I can hear labored breathing and rapid footsteps on the line.

"A-a-aC-ce, soom-m-mthiing is-s w-w-wrong-"   I hear a thud as he falls and the phone clatters to the ground. "NN--ooo, st-st-stay b-b-bA-a-Ack-ck!" I hear a sickening snap as I rip Dravon out of his holster and slice open a portal to his location. I turn and look at the new recruits.

"Alix, Ricki and Cody, we have to go! The rest of you get back to Chara's house with Ikko and Frisk." I launch myself into the portal and immediately get a burst of magic to my side, throwing me across the room. I feel the magic seep out of the portal and back into me, leaving me alone. I look around and see nightmare Sans staring at me with that uneasy smirk. To his left lays a pile of dust. I growl lowly. "You better tell me that's not Error." He laughs- a cold and sloppy sound.

"It's not!" He points to another pile of dust next to a phone. "That is." My head twitches to the side and I drop to one knee. I ignore his talk and send magic into the two piles of dust, teleporting them next to me.

"Ace? Whoa... your wings. I didn't know they did that," Ink worries. My eyes twitch to look back at my sharpened and spread out wings that could defend either of them from nightmare.

"Yeah, they do that," I growl lowly. "Why?" I ask, looking up at an amused Nightmare. He just shrugs.

"Me, Cross and Geno just wanted to get out," he says in that deep, wet voice. After hearing those words I feel magic hit the back of my wings. I turn my head slightly and look at them through the mask. Their faces convey both confusion and terror. I bring my wing up slowly and smash it down onto their forms like they were bugs. My wing starts to come back up but is grabbed by a black tentacle. As another grabs my other wing I smile and laugh quietly. He thinks he can hold me back?  As my laughter grows in volume I feel Ink and Error back out from under my wings and stand on the sidelines after helping Geno and Cross up. I hear nightmare say something but am too lost in laughter to care.

"HEY! I SAID STOP LAUGHING!" Nightmare roars. I abruptly stop and slowly look up at him. Watching his features, I almost laughed. Oh boy, did he know he screwed up. I grab his tentacles with my wings and whip them back bringing him to my face.

"Nightmare, right?" I look at him and nod with him. I lean into his ear. "If you try to kill Ink or Error again you will become my personal slave." I whip my wings back, headbutting him and cracking his gooey skull. I drop him and wipe off my mask, slicing open a portal with my wing.

"HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE SKELETONS?" Ricki screams as soon as she hits the floor. She runs up to Cross and goes to poke him but her hand gets slapped down.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it," He growls.

"HOLY SHIT HOMICIDAL TALKING SKELES?" I pull her back with my magic and smile.

"You really haven't looked closely at me, have you?" She hops over to me and I pull up my sleeves. She hops up and down with glee while squealing.

"HOLY SHIT I WORK FOR A HOMICIDAL CANNIBALISTIC MAGIC SKELETON!!" I sigh as Alix and her go to talk. Cody puts a hand on my shoulder.

"He pissed me off a bit. Sorry about that." Cody nods.

"How much magic did you use?" I smile as I direct my eyes to a slightly stirring nightmare.

"None." I pull nightmare up by his slimy collar and hold him a few inches off the ground. I slice open another portal and throw him through it. He should be in his bed now. I am about to close the portal but-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ink shouts. "He has valuable information." I nod and pull him back through. I set his lightly on the ground and turn to Ink.

"Is it valuable information to me or you?" Ink looks at me.

"I know you came from a different universe to save us from something. Do you know anyone by the name Terra?" I freeze.

"Please tell me you don't mean Tessa. Oh gods, tell me you don't mean Tessa." His face contorts in worry as he nods. His eyes focus on something-or someone- behind me.  I slowly turn and face a woman dressed in all yellow. I freeze time immediately, slicing open a portal to my realm. I throw all of the people in as she slowly breaks free of my magic. I am about to go through but as I cast a last glance at her she lifts me up with her yellow magic. I close the portal as I am thrown to the floor.

"Acey! I didn't think you'd come!" I stand up and conjure Iss' long sword in my hand and get in a fighting stance. She scoffs. "You think _you_ can beat _me_ ? **_ME_ **? I mean my style could beat yours any day, not only that but you and your pathetic sword don't hold as much magic as I do in my pinky!" I don't move from my stance, I just watch as she throws burning hot fireballs at me. My sword cuts through them like butter as I charge at her full speed with a war cry. I direct all my stored magic into my  sword and body as I strike her stomach. She looks down at her glittery blood in disgust. "Uh!" She waves her hand over the wound, healing it. "Barbarian!" I smile as I open a portal into the middle of space in an abandoned idea and kick her in. I seal the portal after her and breath deeply. I did good. Everything starts to get a little bit blurry. She doesn't know there's a tracker embedded in her stomach.

"Ace! Stay awake!" I hear footsteps running- fast and light- like a little tiny bird's wings. I feel ground beneath my knees and not only my magic empty. Somebody places a hand on my chest. It's warm at first- a little bit too warm for comfort. Hot. It's hot now.

"OW!" I scream, jerking away from the feeling. My eyes dart around the room. Deus. May. Cody. Where is she?

"Where's Tessa, Ace? I can smell her." I look at the ground. I look at May's bright blue outfit.

"She is in the middle of an idea. An unfinished fandom."

"WHERE?" Deus screams.

"She is in the middle of the darkest parts of a horror story."

"You injured her. How?"

"I cut her."

"With what?"

"A sword covered in paint made from crushed blue flowers." I look up at him. "Crushed blue flowers that Chara needed my magic to grow." They look at each other and I look at Cody. I smile brightly at him.

"ACE LOOK OUT!" I throw my wings back, slapping whoever was there. I twirl to look at the man decked in yellow and bring my fist up, throwing it back down into his face. I punch him again and again until my hands are covered in my and his blood.

" **I'M! SICK! OF! STUPID! FUCKING! PEOPLE! SNEAKING! UP! BEHIND ME!** " I punctuate each word with a harder punch. I grab the sword and bring it above my head. I bring it back down and hit the floor- he had teleported  away.

"Holy fuck, are you bad ass!" Deus exclaims. "You just beat the crap out of Wyatt!" I sigh and lay down on the floor of the anti-void, exhausted.

"I'm gonna take a quick cat-nap."

 


	14. The Beginning Of the Downhill

-Ace P.O.V.-  
"So basically," Deus begins.   
"Yeah?"   
"You got pissed at him," His index finger and thumb massage the bridge of his nose.   
"Yeah?"  
"So you beat the crap out of him?"   
"Yeah."  
"And for the sword-"  
"Needed a sealant."  
"SO YOU COVERED IT IN MAGICAL FUCKING FLOWERS THAT ONLY CHARA KNOWS HOW TO GROW AND ONLY WITH YOUR MAGIC?"   
"Well, I mean, how was I supposed to know?"   
"HOW WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO- oh god I need coffee." He shakes his head and walks out of the room. I frown and stand up.   
"I'M GOING HOME MAY! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I yell to the small blank white room.   
"ALRIGHT! I'LL CALL YOU!" She bellows from down the hall. I smile and slice open a portal with Dravon, leaning into the smell of home. I float through at a much slower pace then normal. This is too good. I have it too good. This will come back to bite me in the ass, one way or another. As I roll onto the floor, I think about where this will end. Will they fight me in every realm now that they know how to track me?   
"Ace? You good kid?" Cody places a hand on my shoulder. I nod and walk to the couch, flipping through the thousands of channels and shows, settling on the show that Pennywise inhabits. "Are you bringing him here?" I nod and watch the clown walk onto the set while my ears ring. I know there are people talking around me and to me but I just can't hear. I use a small amount of my magic to pull myself into the show.   
"Hi there kids!" I say brightly, plastering a smile on my face. They all look confused or angry. "Are you ready to have some fun?" I ask sweetly, giving the ending a creepy twist.   
"Well hiya there!" Pennywise says. I walk over to him with a smile and grab his arm, bringing him back to our house.   
"Hi," I mutter. I breath in deeply and gesture to the couch for him to sit. He looks at me and I feel the room go dark around me as the ringing finally stops. He tries shifting into a few boring-though they were supposed to be scary- characters while I just sit, unamused. Spider. Fresh Sans. Deranged Cody. Normal clown form is what he stops at. He grabs my arm and I lower my gaze downwards just in time to see him snap my radius. I exhale lowly and stand up straight. I spread my wings out behind me with a dark laugh. I look around the room and smile to myself. "Penny!" I sing. I turn in a circle and stop, looking at his bright yellow eyes in the dark.   
"Are you scared of death?" I tilt my head at his question.   
"No. I am scared of not ever existing." I sigh and sit down. "I'm... I'm just so tired. Please just... please just sit." I watch the eyes slowly slowly tilt to the side in confusion. He walks out of the dark and sets his lanky figure down next to me.   
"Where are we?" I look around the room.  
"Not sure. I pulled you into my universe and you pulled me somewhere. Now that I think about it, we might be in the basement." I look around as my eyes focus past the darkness. A few metal chairs with restraints, walls lined with cabinets full of chemicals and torture items. At least I had the common courtesy to label them. I can feel his now ocean blue eyes on my figure. "What?" I demand.   
"Nothing, I just had a teensy-weensy little question." I bob my head lightly. "What are you?" I groan.  
"This again? Really? Why does everyone feel the need to ask what I am? I don't know, my creator doesn't know and nobody I have come across has had any clue. I am something more powerful than most trying to defeat a bitch with bad taste in fashion who's giving me a run for my money. I am a weapon. Simple as that."   
"What kind of weapon?" I shrug. "What are you afraid of?" I shrug again. "How old are you?"   
"Less than a year old."   
"What kind of weapon do you use?" I pull out Dravon and hand it to him. "Why does it feel like it's floating and have power radiating off of it?"   
"I use it to kill and open up portals to other dimensions."  
"What is your favorite food?" I groan and roll my eyes.   
"My favorite food is probably jerky made from the upper arms of humans. No more questions." He lets out a sadistic laugh.   
"And why would I listen to you Acey?" I sigh and stand back up. I glance at the doors on either side of the room. One leads upstairs into the living room and the other leads down to a basement I hadn't told anyone about. The one that contains enough supplies to last ten years- not only that but it's magic resistant. Probably why we didn't end up down there. I trudge over to the door upstairs and walk into the kitchen. I can feel Penny making himself invisible to anyone but me. I break the magic he was putting out. I drag myself over to Cody and fall into his arms in a deep hug.   
"Finally got him to go with you?" I nod my head into his chest. "What's wrong babe?" I shake my head slightly. I feel his chin move off the top of my head as his attention is directed at penny. "What did you do to him?" I can practically hear the glare in his voice. I giggle lightly as I listen to Cody growling at penny.   
"Me?" I can hear the confusion in his voice.  
"Yes you! What did you do to him?!" I stand up straight and pull Cody into a hug. His head nestles into my shoulder.   
"How come he can see me Ace?" Penny asks in a whiny voice. I smile as Frisk walks into the kitchen.   
"Well, knowing Mom, he probably made your magic float away," They take a bite out of the toast off the counter. "Ya know, cause everything floats up here," They choke out as they gesture to the house. I hear Cody groan from my shoulder.  
"Why?" He cries out. "Why can't you make a non-cringe joke?" They shrug.  
"I guess I don't find them as punny. Besides, making these ones are a piece of toast."   
"STOP!"   
"Why? I'm just making some jokes. I'll stop though if they're really hitting you that bone deep." I hold back a laugh.   
"Frisk, you really have a lot of spine if you think that amount of puns is safe." They smile wider.   
"Wow Mom, you're really good at this. You wouldn't happen to be... winging it?" Cody lets out a muffled scream in my shoulder and storms out of the room.  
"Oh come on Cody!" Frisk laughs as I smile.   
"Is this what it is usually like?" Penny asks in an unimpressed voice. Frisk looks Penny up and down.  
"I don't know, is this what IT is usually like?" I hear Cody groan and shut the bathroom door. They look at me with a crooked grin. "Sorry mom." Ricki stumbles into the room, staring down at her phone. "Hey Ricks, whacha doin'?" They seem to hear Frisks question as they continue going towards the fridge.   
"Oh just reading some smutty fanfic on Pennywiiii- HOLY SHIT!" they run straight into Penny's chest in the middle of saying his name. "When- h-how- I, um- holy crap- how'd you- JESUS ACE HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN. Like- uh is this um, really..." She brushes her fingers against the side of his face. "You're really fucking here. Ace. How." She turns to me bearing a different Nightmare on Elm Street t-shirt.   
"I brought him here from his fandom." She rolls her eyes.   
"Well, yeah but how?" I smile.   
"Magic." She smiles widely. She couldn't smile normally, no, this is a wide, stalker-ish smile.   
"Bring him here," She states.   
"What?"   
"Can you please bring him here?" She begs. "I'll- I'll do anything. I'll be your personal goddamn slave, just bring me Freddy Krueger." I smile and walk to the living room, both Penny and Ricki following.   
"Who are you bringing? Is he a snack?"   
"NO! NOT A SNACK!" Ricki screams. I flip to the original Nightmare on Elm street and watch him slide his claws along a pipe in the boiler room.   
"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," I mumble the song. "Three, four, better lock your door..." I slowly drag my figure over to the t.v. "Five, six, grab your crucifix..." I look at Ricki and gesture for her to come forward. "Seven, eight can you stay awake?" I turn my gaze back to the t.v. and crouch down to its level. "Nine, ten, never sleep again..." My eyes don't leave the screen as I grab Ricki's wrist and throw her into the t.v., entering the boiler room. I smile and hold out my hand to Penny, which he hesitantly takes. I step into the t.v. and watch as Ricki fumbles for words. Freddy just chuckles as he approaches Ricki with his clawed hand menacingly at his side.   
"I um- you're- I just- eep!" I watch as a heavy blush covers her face and she inhales deeply. "Hello." Freddy just approached Ricki and ran a single un-clawed finger down her cheek as she visibly shivers.   
"Hey, doll-face-" He is interrupted by Ricki lunging on him with a kiss. He eventually melted into it, after discovering that Ricki wasn't planning on giving up. They somehow ended up on the ground with Kruger missing half his clothes and Ricki stripping him.   
"Alright Ricki." She growls lowly at me in disapproval. "Give him his clothes back and we're leaving. He can come with." She kisses down his chest and almost unbuttons his pants. I teleport behind her and yank her up by her hair.   
"HEY!" She screeches. I throw Freddy's clothes at him.   
"Get dressed." I grab Ricki by the waist and bring her over to Penny.   
"Oh boy, you don't look very happy. Would you like a balloon?" He holds a red balloon with the words 'I 🖤 DERRY' written in bold lettering.   
"Hold this," I order while throwing Ricki at Penny. I turn on my heel and feel my clothes being ripped as Freddy tries to claw me. "Damn it Kruger!" I take off my shirt and look at the damage. He takes another swing at me and I dodge. I throw my jacket to the side as I tackle him and put my knee to his neck. "I'm going to ask you to come with me," I state, obviously not asking. I get off him and sigh, looking at Penny trying to scare Ricki. I don't know what he's doing, but I can smell her fear from over here. Fear and anger.   
"NO! She wouldn't! Get away from me you sick clown!" I watch as she shoves Penny and storms over to me. She hugs me tightly and I just look at Penny with a harsh glare. I look down at Ricki.   
"Time to go home hun. Let's get the dream demon and the shape-shifter." She nods and walks towards Freddy. I hear a scream from somewhere and look at Freddy, who was equally as confused. I look at Ricki and nod, slicing open a portal. I turn to Penny. "Hey Pen? Could you come with me?" He nods and brings his lanky figure over to me. I walk around the dream boiler room that seemed never ending. I close the portal after I feel those two go through.   
"One two, Acey's gonna lose..." sings a childish voice. I look at Penny and he looks back at me.   
"Was that you?" He shakes his head.   
"Three four, don't need your doors..." It's closer now.   
"Five six, nothing May can fix..." I summon the sword and look around for the voice.  
"Seven eight, it's already too late..." I feel penny back up against me as the voice gets closer.   
"Nine ten, this is the end..." I let out a sigh. No more verses... right?  
"Eleven twelve...." I jerk back as the voice enters my head. "Make your life a living hell." I hear loud laughter and screams as I feel flames licking the inside of my head. I let out a whimper as I fall to the ground. I grab Penny's hand and teleport us out.   
"Ace, are you okay?" Ricki approaches me.   
"I'LL WAIT FOR YOU HERE ACE! ALWAYS! HAHAHAAAA!" I grip the sides of my head and stumble to the door to Chara's realm. "THERE IS NOWHERE I CAN'T FIND YOU NOW!" I limp my way through Chara's house and go outside, grabbing a few blue flowers. "THEY MIGHT SAVE YOU FOR NOW! FOR NOW ACE! JUST REMEMBER THAT THEY CAN'T SCREAM IF YOU DON'T HEAR!" I stuff the flowers into my mouth and swallow. The voices slowly fade away and I lay down on the soft patch of flowers. The last thing I hear is 'their screams won't be heard from the shadows' as I drift into unconsciousness. 

Ikko P.O.V.  
"Frisk!" I call in a singsong voice. "Where'd you go?" I skip through the living room waving at Ricki and Freddy. I skid to a stop in front of them. "Ricki, do you know where Frisk went?" Freddy glares at me.   
"She doesn't know. Now scram, brat." I frown and look at Ricki. She smiles.  
"Frisk went into Chara's realm after Ace and Penny." I smile brightly.   
"Thank you!" I chime and turn to walk away.   
"Annoying little brat," Freddy mumbles. I stop and turn back to look at Freddy.   
"Excuse me?" He looks back up at me.   
"What now?" He snaps.   
"Apologize," I state plainly. He snorts. "It wasn't a question. Apologize. It's the nice thing to do." He rolls his eyes and I giggle. "Look Mr.Kruger, I don't want to have to teach you to be nice but I will. In a very not nice way, might I add." He stands up with his clawed hand at the ready.   
"Was that a threat, brat?" I put my finger to my chin in thought.   
"Hmm. I guess it was!" I giggle. "Apologize, please." He swipes a claw at me. He hits my stomach and shimmery rainbow blood starts to seep out. "Hey!" I growl. "You ripped the shirt mom made for me!" I can feel myself get a few inches taller. "Say you're sorry!" I yell.   
"I won't say I'm sorry for something I'd do again!" He swipes again and my hat flies off. I feel cold air lick the always burning flames. I feel myself grow a few more inches and look Freddy in the eyes.   
"Alright buddy," I spit, "let's play." I grab him by the throat and lift him up. He claws at my hand and I feel my blood go down my arm.   
"Ikko!" Ricki yells in panic. I look at her with a smile.   
"It's okay Ricki, nothing a dream demon can't handle!" I laugh and throw him to the ground. He grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. My head hits the ground and I feel like I'm spinning. Oh no! No. Not food, Freddy is not food. I feel my fangs get longer and sharper as I get taller, hitting six and a half feet. Not food, I chant. Not food. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel him stab my midsection. I can smell my own metallic, sweet blood. Oh god, it smells amazing. My eyes shoot open and in moments I'm on top of him, fangs bared. I feel the drool drip off my fangs as I regain my senses. I lay my head lightly on his chest and take deep breaths. He smells like burnt flesh and metal. I feel a hand placed on my back and I grab it lightly.   
"It's okay Ikko, just calm down," I hear Ricki soothe. I feel her pull me onto my feet and sit me down on the couch. She sits next to me and continues whispering.   
"What are you?" Freddy whispers.   
"Dangerous," I sigh. I smile widely. "Apologize!" I giggle. He mumbles a few things to himself.   
"I'm sorry for stabbing you and calling you annoying," He mumbles. I smile and stand up at my normal 4' 2.   
"Apology accepted!" I laugh. I hold out my hand for him and sit him back down on the couch next to Ricki. I walk to the door to Chara's house and look at the two. "If you ask Al or Draco, I know they have extra rooms for that kind of stuff. If ya know what I mean!" I giggle. A very deep blush covers Ricki's face.   
"Jesus Christ Ikko! I thought you were supposed to be innocent!" I laugh.   
"I'm innocent, not stupid. Besides, I'm mostly hope. I kill people for a living and am a cannibal. There is only so much innocence!" I wink at Ricki and her blush deepens. "I'll catch you later!" I chime as I skip through the door. "Frisk!" I sing. "Mama!" I see a few of the new recruits and wave. "Hello Dr. Vienna and Dr. Cole! Have you seen Frisk?"   
"Sorry Ikko, but we have not," Dr. Cole answers.   
"Okay, thank you anyway!" I continue through the large house. As I enter the living room I see four or five people on the couch and a dog. I walk to the front of the couch. "Hello Aunt Chara and Remo! Hello Carson and Gordon!" I look at the large black dog with a single grey spot on his back. "Oh my gosh! Spot, you're getting so big!" I coo as I pet him. Chara and Remo laugh lightly.   
"Hello Iniah. How is your day?" Chara asks politely. I frown lightly. "What is wrong?"   
"I can't find Frisk," I complain. "They went to get a snack and never came back." I smile brightly. "Do you know where they are?" I ask hopefully. Chara looks at Remo with her face only expressing worry.   
"Yes Iniah, they are with Ace." I smile.   
"Where?" Chara sighs.   
"Ikko, Ace got hurt." I growl and stop petting spot.   
"How?" I demand. I stand.   
"....we believe it was Tessa." I growl. "They are in May's realm." Just as she says that a bright blue portal opens at the other end of the brightly colored room. May steps out and I beam.   
"May! Where's Frisk?" I look around her and she looks at me with an emotion I had heard of but not seen. Pity? "May?"   
"Ikko... Ace's body got taken over by Tessa... He stabbed Frisk and Wyatt came and took him." I feel tears brimming my eyes. A few more people walk into the room and watch the scene.   
"What?" I squeak.   
"Wyatt is letting us have Ace and Frisk back if..." I feel tears stream down my face. May looks away from me in guilt. "If we give you to them." Everybody behind me protests and I walk over to Chara. I hug them and let my tears flow freely.   
"I love you," I choke out. "I love all of you. Chara?"   
"Yes Ikko?" Chara says in a brittle voice.   
"Can you do me a favor?"   
"Yes, what do you need?" She sniffled.   
"Tell Frisk and Mom that I love them. Tell Frisk that they're my best friend and... and I had to." I stand and turn to the portal walking past May without a word. I look out at the garden through the glass doors in the living room. I feel someone bring me into a tight hug.   
"I love you Ikko," Cody whispers. "Goddamn it. You don't have to do this," He cries. "You shouldn't have to," he whispered.   
"Yes I do," I say in a flat voice. I wipe the tears off my face. I won't show them weakness. I won't break. "I have to." I walk into the field of multicolored flowers and look at Wyatt standing next to Ace. He had yellow eyes and had his mask off.   
"Won't you look at that! The little brat came!" 'Ace' snickered. "Had to save the useless pun-maker, right?" He taunts.   
"Get out of Ace and give me Frisk." Wyatt laughs.   
"Right to business, I see. I respect that." He snaps his fingers and Tessa is standing next to him. Ace and Frisk are behind me about ten feet. Between us is a clear barrier like glass.   
"NO!" Frisk screams. They pound on the glass and I smile lightly at them. 'I love you', I mouth. I turn back to Tessa and Wyatt. She smiles and pulls out a sword. She approaches me and I close my eyes. I feel it go through me as my eyes open and I cough. She lifts me up off the ground as I grasp at the sword, trying to get off. I hear Frisk screaming. I cough up more blood and let out a gurgly scream. Wyatt walks up with a gun and I look back at Frisk. They had tears streaming down their face and were on their knees, pounding at the barrier. They stop screaming when they notice me looking. "I LOVE YOU!" They cry. I smile and hear a gunshot as my vision goes black.   
-Time Skip-  
I lift my head slightly as my stomach growls in hunger. I look around the white padded room and my eyes land on the only discolored thing in here- a human girl. She looks to be around seventeen and is unconscious with her hands tied behind her back. My stomach growls again and I breath again. All I smell is blood. Her blood. I walk over to her while drooling. God I'm hungry. She smells so good. I kneel in front of her as she slowly comes to.   
"Where am I?" She asks in a shaky voice.  
"I'm not sure milady. I um.. got kidnapped and woke up over there." She laughs.   
"Milady? Call me Bee." I smile.  
"Alright Miss Bee." She smiles.   
"Can you untie me honey?" I nod and walk behind her. I un-knot the rope and she rubs her wrists. "What's your name?" I giggle.  
"My name's Ikko, Miss Bee." I inhale and drop my smile.   
"What's wrong Ikko?" She asks as she puts a hand on my shoulder. She smells like strawberries and sweat and blood. Sweet, metallic... no. No, not food. Friend.   
"Please don't touch me." She removes her hand quickly.   
"Oh! Sorry hun, I just-"   
"Please go to the other side of the room Miss Bee." She looks taken aback. I dig my nails into my palm.   
"Alright." She walks over to the other side. "I'm over here now Ikko. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I pull off my hat and sink to the ground.   
"I'm very hungry Miss Bee. I eat bad people. You seem like a good people. I don't want to hurt you miss Bee. You just smell so good." She looks at my hair in awe.   
"Are you part fire elemental?" I nod and curl into a ball as my stomach growls. "Can I ask what happened?" I nod. Anything to take my mind off of hunger.   
"I live with a few other people. Only one of them is fully human and he is like my brother so that... that doesn't matter. My best friend, Frisk, went to get a snack. When they didn't come back, I got worried. I went out to the living room and asked Freddy and Ricki. I almost hurt Freddy when he clawed me but Ricki stopped me and told me that Frisk went over to my Aunt's house. When I went over there, I talked to Doctors Vienna and Cole, who didn't know where they were. I walked into the living room to talk to my aunt Chara and found out that my mom had been hurt. I was pretty surprised considering my mom is basically a god. Then a friend of ours, may, told us that my mom and Frisk had gotten kidnapped and if I went with the kidnappers then Frisk and Mom could go back home." I look up at her wide eyes.   
"Freddy.. It wouldn't happen to be Fazbear would it?" I shake my head.  
"His name is Freddy Krueger."   
"Doctors Vienna and Cole... You don't happen to mean Dr. Heart and Dr. Soul?" I nod.   
"How do you know them?" She smiles.   
"They tried to kill me." She looks around the room. 'Food Iniah. Eat or be in pain'. I growl lowly.   
"I'm going to get you out of here. Just remember me, alright?" I feel my stomach bleed. I cough up a bit of blood and wave her over to me. "I'm part slender so this should be easy. Goodbye Miss Bumble Bee!" I use the last of my magic to send her back to the real world.   
"You shouldn't have done that kid." I feel my insides burn and scream. I get lifted in the air and my spine is snapped in two. They drop me to the ground and heal the spine just enough that I could move. I laugh lowly.   
"Is that the best you've got?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ace P.O.V.

I look down at the neko child-dead on the floor with blood down her legs. _Who. Did. This_. I pet Eve's hair and press the 'revive' button on the back of her neck. She glitches a few times between dead on the floor and standing politely in front of me. I look up at the child waiting for her to process. She stops glitching and looks down at me with tears in her eyes.   
"Master?" I nod slightly and she tackles me in a hug. "I'm s-so s-sorry!" She cries.  
"It's okay. Who did this?" She points to a body across the room on the floor. "Stay here," I say lightly. I let her go and walk over to the body. A woman. Smelled like some kind of a witch- dream-walker maybe? The only odd thing about her is the blue on her tongue and the fact that she is dead. She... how did she? I examine her more closely and find nothing. I walk back over to Eve and kneel in front of her. "Eve?" She sniffs and looks up at me. "Was the girl the only one?" She shakes her head.   
"There was a man. She teleported him out of here after he..." She looks to the side, "incapacitated me." I nod and pull her into a hug.   
"Watch," I say and lean back. I snap my fingers and bring a big blob of clay in between us. "Can you make a weapon?" She nods and pulls off some clay. I do the same, making charms for a necklace. I make a small rainbow shape with 'Ikko' engraved on the back. I then make a jagged rock with 'Iss' on the back. I look at Eve and find that she had molded a small lumpy teddy bear. She looks up at me with an odd smile.   
"What now?" I smile and materialize a bag of 'magic'- it was logic, I can't use magic here. I sprinkle a bit on my charms and they turn into a rainbow and what looks like static. I glance up at her and sprinkle a bit on her bear. It turns into a small, brown, fluffy, bear. She smiles and holds it. "It's not heavy at all!" she giggles. I tilt my head to the side.   
"Why would it be?" She bounces up and down in excitement.   
"Can I show you?" I nod and she places the bear on the ground. She lightly touches a white patch of fur on the back of his neck and backs up. At first nothing happens but within seconds the bear stands on its own. The arms and legs are taken off the bear at the seams- like it was made to do so. Metal arms and legs sprout in their place. Armor covers the bear and so stuffed parts are kept safe while he continues growing in size. I continue watching until the bear stops moving and in the end, I'm very glad we did this. I now have a very large robot bear with razor sharp teeth and claws in this small world. It doesn't do anything for a few more seconds, but then its eyes light up blue. Its head swivels on its shoulders as it looks for something- or someone. Its eyes land on eve and its metal features stretch into a smile.   
"Evelyn?" It speaks in a raucous voice. Eve nods and runs up to the bear who picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. The bear moves mechanically to look at me taking precise steps over to me. It holds out his hand. "Hello Ace Riddle, or less commonly known as the Ace of Smiles! I have already made multiple plans for if anything goes south in here or out there and would like you to look over and approve them!" I place my hand into his surprisingly warm metal one and shake it lightly.   
"Do you have a name?" The mechanical bear almost looks embarrassed at this comment.   
"Oh my goodness! I apologize profusely, how rude of me to ignore the most basic of communication techniques!" He rushes to apologize. "My name is Teddy, compliments of this little lady!" He laughs and points to a certain giggling neko. I nod and look up at Evelyn.   
"Eve? Some explanation?" She chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her neck.   
"Well, I like teddy bears. I also needed someone to help me protect you and me so..." I nod and see Freddy appear across the room, behind Teddy. I begin to walk over him.   
"Where are you going? I haven't angered you have I?" He turns to look at me and his eyes turn red. His arm extends and he throws me back. I land on my ass and glare at the bear. He growls at Freddy who holds up his clawed hand.

"Roar." He looks back at me. "Ace. You need any help?" I shake my head and stand up. I walk over to him, snarling right back at Teddy who then leans back with a large blush and blue eyes.  
"O-oh my goodness, I apologize! You know each other, don't you? I'm sorry, I'm just new and my programs haven't gone through all of your memories and-" I turn and glare at the rambling bear.   
"Knock it off. If I'm here then you most likely won't have to fight anyone." He nods and looks down with a metallic pink blush. I shake my head and look at Freddy. "What do you need?" He looks down and to the side. Anywhere but me. "I'm done with indirect answers. Tell me."   
"I'm s'posed to check in on ya..." he mumbles. His eyes finally meet mine. "Which reminds me- what kind of dreams do you have?"   
"This isn't dream." He raises an eyebrow. "This mimics a lucid dream but in all reality this is basically a... a control manual for my body, I suppose. I never understand its signals as to hunger or thirst or  _emotions_ ," I cringe. "Those ones are especially odd." I look up at Eve. "Speaking of which, I need the main emotion bars please." She nods and they appear in front of me. My eyes widen at the numbers.   
 _Anger: 83%  
Sadness:89%  
Guilt:12%  
Depression:88%  
Confusion:42%  
Blood lust:99.62%  
Emptiness:78%  
Happiness:3%  
Regret:42%  
Hunger:93%  
Thirst:72%  
..._  
I look at the three dots questioningly. Loading. Loading. Loading.   
 _Likeliness of safety of others and self taking in consideration levels of emotion and power: 12%_  
I examine the other emotions and sit down. I hear a small 'beep' and look back up at the bars.   
 _Emptiness:84%_  
Confusion: 56%  
I shake my head and look down.   
"I know you said emotions but I wanted you to see how badly not paying attention to eating is," Eve whispers. I move my gaze over to her slowly.   
"Eating is the least of my worries right now Evelyn. Look at the blood lust level." She looks at the bar and her eyes widen. "You don't usually pay attention to my emotions. You pay attention to the upkeep of the body. 0.38% more blood lust and we'll have a massacre on our hands." I look over at Freddy with an unnerving gaze. "Let me be perfectly clear dream demon, a whisper of this to anybody and your skin will surpass the level of crispiness it got the first time you were burned." He nods and I sigh. "What am I going to do? I have no choice but to kill but at the rate they are going up I doubt it would matter. I just blew up a house and slaughtered a dozen people. I should be exhausted. I should have less anger and blood lust. And guilt? That has never even showed up on the radar..."   
"May I suggest something that may help?" I nod without looking at the bear. "I could mold your emotions. Use them as a bomb for later. It'll leave you emotionless enough to not hurt anyone unless you were trying to," he offers. I nod lightly.   
"So... I wouldn't be so... angry? Sad?" I breath out shakily. "I'd go back to what it should be? Nothing but the necessities?"   
"Yes, I suppose that is one way of putting it. Another way is we are putting your emotions on hold for now." I nod and yawn. "Your body need rest. Deciding to burn off the rest of your skin and grow a tail without warning is bound to be tiring," he teases. I laugh lightly.   
"I didn't mean to. If anything, the skin only burned off because of the excess energy causing the house to explode," I explain with a smile. "Well," I groan, standing up, "I should be on my way. Freddy, it was great to see you but umm... oh, how do I say this politely- GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I snap. I thought he already left. He holds his hands up defensively and disappears. I shake my head and lay down. I drift into actual sleep deep inside my head.

-In dream-

I look around at the floating rainbow room.   
"Mama!" A singsong voice calls from down the hall. I drift out the door and catch a glimpse of rainbow hair going down another hall.   
"Ikko?" I boost myself towards there, not noticing the colors fading.   
"Maaamaaaa!" Their sweet voice sings. I follow the voice down another hall catching only a glimpse of their shoes this time.   
"Ikko! Please wait!" I scream. I hear a crash and continue to dodge floating items.   
"I'm right here, Mama. I'm right here," A monotone voice whispers in my ear. I turn and gasp at the scene. Ikko without colors, taller and covered in blood. "What? Aren't you happy to have me back?" They fake sadness. "That's okay. I don't need _you_ ," they spit. "Traitor!" I feel the emotions drain out of me.   
"Oh yeah? And who did I betray?" They pull me forward by my collarbone.   
" _Me,_  mama. I sacrificed myself for  _you_. Where are you? Not trying to save me, I see...." They laugh. "That's okay though  _Ace_! Tessa is my new mama! I don't need  _you_ to do  _anything_ for me but  _die_!" I feel nothing as I plunge the knife through their stomach.   
"Frisk was right. You're not our Ikko." I rip the knife out and wake myself up.

-Back at Slender Mansion-

I wake up panting while Slender stands over me with his hands on my shoulders. I look down at my knife against his stomach and push him off.   
"I'm sorry," I say sincerely. He nods and teleport away. I grab my phone and look at the screen.   
*12 missed calls*   
*Message From Sebastian*   
*Message From Jeff The Killer*  
*Message From Sebastian*  
*Message From Sebastian*  
*Message From Eyeless Jack*   
"What?" I call Seb's phone and throw my legs off the couch, pulling myself into a sitting position.   
*Ring*  
*Ring*   
*Ring*  
"Ace, I thought you would never call," Jack answers in a deep voice.   
"Where's Seb?" I hear a scream in the background.   
"He is really taking the new recruits thing seriously. We have almost two hundred people ready to fight for you in need of training. Also," He says in an irritated voice, "Come pick us and him up."   
"Where are you?"   
"Three states over. Seb has killed over two hundred." I nod and slice open a portal.   
"I'll be there in half an hour." I hang up the phone and turn to the portal. "Slender?" I call and feel him behind me. "If Seb, Jeff or E.J. call and say it's been more than an hour then I need you to tell Cody I won't be coming home for a few days. Can you do that for me?"   
"On one condition," He requests. I nod. "Come back in one piece." I nod and jump into the portal, sealing it behind me. I slow down the portal around me and let my eyes adjust to the dark at the end of the tunnel. I swerve and go behind the portal, looking at the beast made of shadows. I look up at it and watch it open red, bloodshot eyes.  
"Lexi?" The being asks weakly. I shake my head. "Please bring me my Lexi..." It cries.   
"Hey... It's okay," I comfort and hug it. "How do you know Lexi?"   
"She helped me before..." It hesitates.   
"Before what?" He looks down at me.   
"Before the memory wipe." Memory wipe? But that would mean...  
"Who remembers? How do I remember?"   
"You can't remember. And as to your first question, three people remember...."   
  
 _"Me..._

_Tessa_

_and Wyatt."_


End file.
